Brother Complex
by TeeLee123
Summary: TRUNKS doesn't like his new baby sister. He ends up doing everything possible to get rid of her. BULLA soon developes a brother complex, and does everything in her power to earn his love. INCLUDING keeping his girlfriends away. This is her diary, centering around her brother and everyone else in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**7 MONTHS IN THE WORLD:**

" Today that noisy woman who calls herself my Mom tried getting me to say 'Mama.'

I lauged at Mom and said," Da da."

She kept trying but I held strong and didn't give in. Admitting defeat Mom left me alone and walked out of my room, confining me to my crib. More like a jail cell. The fluffy creatures with happy faces began to circle in the air above me, playing their musical spell to make me fall asleep. I will not give in like everyone else! That woman will not control me! "

**12 MONTHS OLD:**

" Today was the most frightening day I've ever experienced. Mom bought me a poofy dress to wear, which made it difficult to walk in and was itchy. I cried, demanding her to take it off at once, but she laughed and took pictures. " Happy Birthday, Bulla. You look so cute." I stopped crying and glared at her. Sometimes I wish I could say words other than 'Da da' and 'Ba ba' and 'Hi.'

That kid Mom calls my brother, left his strange device on the floor.

Finally! I walked quickly and picked it up. I'd seen Brother hold it up to his ear so I decided to do the same. Nothing happened. I laughed. Stupid Brother, I knew this device was meant to be chewed on. It didn't taste good, and it was cold, but I didn't mind. It felt good to my four teeth.

"911 what's your emergency?" A voice asked.

Who said that?I looked around the room. I could hear mom in the kitchen but that wasn't her. Nobody was on the couches nearby either.

"Please stay on the line. I'm sending help right away."

I squealed. It's the device making all the noise! I remembered seeing Brother use his fingers to push the buttons so I decided to do the same. Every button I pushed beeped loudly. I laughed to myself. This is fun!

"Bulla! No!"

I froze. I know what 'No' means.

Brother snatched the device out of my hands. I gurgled, trying to say: _I was playing with that! _

"Ugh, you drooled on my cell phone!" He wiped it on his shirt.

I reached up at him. Give it back!

Dad frowns all the time, only when we're alone does he smile and make faces for me. Brother always frowns at me. I stared up at him, expecting him to smile like Dad would, but he doesn't. He says the most hurtufl word," NO! Don't ever touch this agian!"

I instantly screamed.

Mom stormed into the room," What did you do to her!" She picks me up and scans me for any wounds. I point at Brother, hoping she'll understand I want the toy in his hands.

"I didn't do anything! I just took my phone away from her."

I didn't hear the knock on the door. I only screamed louder when Mom walked away from Brother to answer it. I stopped crying when the strangely dressed people ran into the room, pointing oddly shaped toys at Mom and Brother. Brother raised his hands in the air in response.

One of the men in the wierd costumes took me out of Mom's arms. She too was forced to raise her hands in the air. I laughed when the strangers in costumes made Mom and Brother lie on the ground while they searched the house for something. I gibbered madly, while pointing at the phone lying next to Brother.

_I want that! Make him give it to me!_ I knew they had the power to make it happen, but after laughing and returning me to Mom's arms...nothing was resolved.

If Dad was there he would've given it to me. He always does what I want.

.

.

After my nap Mom put me in a special chair. I liked that it stood high in the air. I looked over the side and smiled. I was one of the tall people, not taller than Brother and Mom, but close enough.

Familiar faces stood smiling and staring at me. I wasn't sure if I should cry or smile at all the attention, I became more unsure when they began to sing a song. When I decided to make up my mind to cry, they parted, letting Dad walk through with a cake which had a stick sticking out with a bright, dancing light on top of it.

Dad set the cake in front of me, my special chair has it's own table surface. I reached out to touch the candle, but the boy next to me blew it out. I turned to him, why did he do that? The boy looked back at me with his big, innocent dark eyes. I love his eyes, they're so dark I can get lost in them.

"Sorry Bulla. You can't touch the candle, it would hurt." The boy said.

I smiled at him. This is Brother's friend with the strange name I can't remember. He's a lot nicer than Brother. I reached out and grabbed a handful of the cake. The 'candle' was pretty but I doubt it would've been fun to play with if it'd hurt. I trust Brother's Friend. He's kind of my friend too. When he comes over he always makes time to play with me before he goes. Unlike Brother who never plays with me.

Brother's Friend's dad, who looks exactly like him, whined." Aw. She's eating all the cake."

Brother's Friend's brother replied." That's her cake Dad. Bulma's mother is cutting the cake over there, see?"

I was greatful when everyone stopped watching me to eat their own slice of cake at the long table for tall people. Actually, I was greatful Mom left to eat her own cake, I didn't care if everyone else watched me eat cake since Mom was the only one blinding me with her camera! What's so fascinating about me eating cake? She has often told me that's she's called a genius, mainly because she makes cool toys. But I don't think so. She gets excited over the dumbest things sometimes.

The fun part of my ' Birthday' was when Mom set me down in front of a bunch of shiny boxes. I sighed when Mom began to blind me again with her camera. I reached out to grab at one of the boxes, it was so shiny I couldn't resist. The shiny exterior of the box ripped, exposing the nose of a toy. I stopped, understanding that I had to rip the shiny exterior of the box in order to produce a toy! And they are all mine!

"Do you need help?" Mom asked, crouching beside me to rip away the shiny exterior from the box. I gurgled and slapped her hand away,_ they're my 'presents' Mom! _

She got the hint and left me to tear away at the boxes on my own. The gifts were nice but I loved unwrapping them the most. I only made it through half of my presents before I laid down and fell asleep. I tried fighting it. I knew Mom would be all over my presents if I fell asleep. I tried to talk, I tried to say," Keep Mom away from the boxes! I will unwrap them later." But all that came out was unintelligble noises. 'Baby Talk,' Mom calls it.

I fell asleep. Mom unwrapped my presents. Eh. At least I can play with the toys later.

.

.  
I usually sleep through the night, but for some reason tonight was different. My room was dark except for the floating stars lighting up my room. I sat up in my crib and realised I wasn't alone. Brother was standing next to the crib, watching me sleep.

_Did you have a bad dream? If you cry Mom or Dad will comfort you._ Brother's face looked troubled. I smiled, knowing exactly what to do. I grabbed my pink teddy bear and stood up. I held the bear out for him to take. _Here. Her name is Pinky, she's always there when I can't sleep. She's my favorite but you can borrow her._ Brother just stood, frowning. I stretched as far as I could. _Here. Take her._

Pinky became to heavy for me to hold, and she fell to the floor. I peeked through the bars of my crib, Come back here! Brother needs you.

I lifted my head and slapped the bars, hoping brother will pick her up.

With his voice low and hard, Brother spoke." I hate you. I wish you were never born."-I fall to my butt. I thought everyone loved me.-"Why wasn't I enough?"

Brother begins to cry. I try to speak, I want to tell him it's okay. He's wrong, Mom and Dad love him more. They let him play with toys off limits to me. But that's too complicated for me to say, to express. I know I can say one word, so I do.

"Bruh ter." It's the closest I can get to Brother. I smile when he stops crying. He wipes the tears from his eyes, but nothing has changed.

"I'm not your brother." He snarls, picking Pinky up from the floor. I watch uncertainly as Brother walks to the window and opens it. I reach out. _No! Don't!_ Brother holds Pinky out the window. He looks back at me, then let's go.

I shutter, then scream. _Why Brother? Why did you kill Pinky?_

He shuts the window and runs out of the room.

I stop screaming. I know I just need to scream a little longer for Mom to come, but I don't. I lay back down and watch the floating stars circle around the room. Brother is just mad at me for chewing on his toy earlier. He'll forgive me tomorrow. Maybe Pinky will still be in my crib in the morning. Mom says everyone loves me. Tomorrow, everything will be better. Brother will feel bad and treat me special, he might even play with me.

Brother loves me. Right?


	2. Chapter 2Elevator Mishap

**13 MONTHS OLD**

Today I was lucky enough to spend the entire day with Dad. Mom was telling me her plan, but I wasn't listening to her, not really. I just wanted to grab the shiny thing dangling from her ear.

"...after he changes you, I'll grab my purse and tell him that-OW!"

Yes! I got the shiny thing! I tugged hard but the stupid thing wouldn't leave Mom's ear.

"Bulla, no, no. Don't pull on mommy's earring."

She used her long fingers to untwine my pudgy hands. This made me angry, but there was nothing I could do. The tall people don't like to share.

.  
.

With her head tilted to the side- -so I couldn't grab the shiny thing Mom calls 'earring'- -Mom carries me to a big room. Dad is in this room. I watch as his arms move quickly in the air. _What's the point of that Dad? There isn't any toys or food to grab._ I giggled. Dad is silly! There's nothing in the air at all.

"Vegeta! Your daughter needs to be changed."

" And why are you telling me this?"

"I've changed her diaper a million times! You've only done it three times!"

"I'm busy. Get your mother to do it, that's womens work."

"My Mom and Dad aren't here right now Vegeta! And besides, the last time I checked, YOU were Bulla's Dad. Come on! You owe me! You never changed Trunks' diaper as a baby!"

_Trunks? No Mom. His name is Brother._

"If it will get you to shut up and leave me alone-I'll do it."

"Thank you."

.

.

I knew what Mom was planning, so I thought I'd help her out.

"This kid wont stop moving! How am I supposed to change her if she wont be still?" Dad yelled, grabbing my feet and rolling me on my back.

_Dad, I have to move around! This is my only chance of freeing myself from that noisy woman! Work with me!_

Mom came into my room, with her purse draped over her shoulder. She winked at me.  
"Give her something to hold while you change her."

Dad handed me a colorful toy. Just as Mom predicted, I held still. Only my hands were moving, touching the colorful object, which is somehow different from the toy Mom uses to start the car.

Dad removed the dirty diaper, exposing me to the cold air.

_Hurry Dad! Put a clean one on me!_

"Vegeta...Chichi and I are going to eat lunch together and shop. You know, a girls day out." Mom backed out of the room." So it's up to you to watch Bulla! Thanks honey, i'll be back later! Byeeee!"

Because he was changing me, he couldn't run after her and tell her no. He was stuck with me.

.

.

Dad sat on the couch while I played with toys he scattered on the floor. I quickly became bored and walked to Dad. I slapped his knee but he wouldn't look at me, he was busy looking at the T.V, which was off. I made noises, trying to say :_Look at me! Play with me Dad!_ But that didn't help.

I gripped his pants tightly and struggled to lift my pudgy legs off the ground. It took a while but I managed to climb on top of the couch and into Dad's lap. I sat still and observed the room like Dad was, but that became boring. I stood up and looked at Dad. He smiled at me. My gaze flickered to his tall hair. I've touched Mom's hair a lot. What does Dad's hair feel like?

I reached my hands out to grab his hair but it was too far away. I didn't waste any time, I held onto Dad's shirt and began climbing again. I didn't make it far. Dad finally moved when I tried using my teeth to help me up. I laughed, thinking he was holding me because he was going to help me reach his hair so I can pull on it. I went completely silent when Dad set me on the floor.

_I worked hard to make it that far! Stupid Dad! You're just like Mom!_

I threw my butt hard onto the floor and began to cry. You're so mean! Dad wasn't paying attention to me, so I began to scream. Dad hates my scream, since he covers his ears and usually gives me stuff to quiet me. This time, he handed me my bottle.

I_ would've preferred something better but this is okay. You're forgiven Dad._

Dad stood up." Trunks will be home in an hour. You should be fine on your own until then." I watched Dad walk out of the room, leaving me completely alone. I didn't care. I had my bottle. Everything was fine. Halfway into my bottle I fell asleep.

.

.

A loud voice woke me up.

"I'm home!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him."Mom? Are you here?"

Brother!

I got up and walked as fast as I could toward him. He backed away before I could hug his leg. " Don't touch me."

I smiled. Brother spoke to me!

Brother walked into the kitchen and I followed. He opened the fridge and looked inside. I wanted to look too but Brother closed it before I could. I looked up at him, _why did you do that? I didn't get to look inside._

Brother blinked down at me then looked around the room." No one is watching you."

I nodded. _Yeah, Dad left me in charge of the house until he gets back._

Brother smiled,"Follow me Bulla."

I was too stunned to move. Brother said my name! And he wants me to follow him!

Brother stopped and looked back at me. He patted his leg," Come on girl. This way. Come here."

I gurgled happily and followed him to the front door. He opened it for me and I followed him outside into the hallway. Brother then led me to another door, he had to press a button to make the door open. I quickly walked inside, but the door only led to a little room. A boring room except for big bright buttons on the wall, but they were too high up for me to reach. Brother could reach them though.

I stood and waited for brother to walk into the room with me, but he stood in the hallway and smiled. The door moved on it's own, sliding shut, separating me from Brother. I slapped the door, _Open up! You forgot Brother!Let him in!_

I fell to the floor. Why? I looked around, feeling weird. I tried to stand up but I think the floor was moving, so I fell down again. Before I could cry I heard a loud beep and the door slid open. I walked out of the little room, but I realised the door took me far away from Brother. I was standing in a large, empty room with a shiny floor similar to the kitchen. I walked through the room, gurgling loudly, trying to call out to Brother.

_I lost him! What's mom going to say when she finds out I lost Brother? I have to find him!_

"Bulla!"

_Uh-oh_. I know those pointy red shoes anywhere. I look up and smile at Mom. She picks me up and holds me tightly. She sobs. I pat her hair. _It's okay Mom, we'll find Brother. ._

.

.

" You were supposed to be watching her Vegeta!" Mom shouted, still holding me." I found her in the lobby! What if she were to go outside and get hit by a car-or kidnapped!"

I point at Brother. He's sitting on the couch smiling at us, pretending to watch T.V.

Dad doesn't speak as Mom continues to yell at him. I hit Mom in the head a lot, trying to get her to look at the couch. _Brother is fine! Stop yelling! He's over there, see?_

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Today was the worst day of my life. Mom said she couldn't trust Dad to watch me, I don't understand how that is important, but I feel that it is. I thought we were going some place fun since she strapped me into the car. The place she took me wasn't fun at all!

She handed me to strangers I've never met before. She gave me a kiss and walked away. I reached out for her, _No Mom! Don't leave me! I don't know these people!_

The strangers set me in a room with other small people like me, whom were playing with toys. There were lots of toys, but that didn't matter. I have better toys at home. And I don't have to share them! I understood Mom would never come back for me. _Is this because I lost Brother? That was a long time ago! I thought she forgave me!_

Feeling miserable I began to cry. The strangers tried to calm me but they just made it worse. I screamed loudly, louder than I've ever screamed before. The lights flickered and the windows cracked. Some of the toys around me began to float into the air. I know I was causing this but I couldn't stop.

Afraid, the strangers gathered the other small people and took them away from me. Great. Nobody wants to be around me.

I kick my feet and slap at the floor as I cry. I grab one of the toys and throw it. It ends up flying through the wall. I stop crying. Did I just do that? That was fun! Forgetting about being abandoned I grab different toys and throw them through the wall. I look back at the strangers and hold out a toy for them, but they cover their faces. I don't want to play peek- a- boo so I continue to throwing toys through the wall.

Mom even came back for me! When she picked me up I said," Ma ma!"

She was happy about that. But as she carried me to the car she seemed troubled. I leaned my head against her cheek, _I promise to be good Mom. Don't leave me again._

Mom said something strange as she strapped me in my seat." You're a Saiyan like them after all."

I giggled. _Be careful Mom. Leave me again and I'll throw you through the wall._

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The sad fact about this story is...it's partially true. I hated my baby sister when she was born. And Mom. I hated them both for over five years. I'd call my sister "It" or pretend she didn't exist. One day I felt bad when I uttered her name for the first time when she was five. She was so happy she ran to mom and said," She said my name!"**

**Slowly, things began to change between us.**


	3. What's That! Chpt 3

**3 YEARS OLD**

Mom said we were having a girl's night out. I only expected Videl to go to the park with us, not the extra pipsqueak she brought along with her. Mom practically shoved me into the little boy's face when Videl introduced us. "Bulla, say hi to Pan."

.

.

The park wasn't fun. Dad always says I'm a princess, like the ones in my story books, but no one treated me like a princess at the park. That pipsqueak hogged all of the attention while I sat on the swing by myself. Sure, Pan is too young to swing on his own, but why did Mom have to help Videl push him? I don't like Pan, he isn't fun. He can't even speak yet!

.

.

"Bidel, I taught tis was a girl's pay out." I whined. I haven't mastered the art of speech yet, at least the grown ups understand most of what I'm saying." Why is Pan ear?"

"Pan is a girl, sweetie." Videl replied.

Lies!

"But he has sort hair, only boys have sort hair." Mom, Videl, and every woman I know have long hair.

Mom and Videl laughed at me.

_What's so funny?_

_._

.

That was the worst playdate ever! What's worse is that Mom said Pan and I are going to become best friends the way Brother and Goten are friends. Only because we're the last girl Saiyans in the world! I don't care what they say. Pan is a boy not a girl!

**ONE DAY LATER- TRUNKS AGE 13 ALMOST 14- "WHAT'S THAT?"**

I saw something strange today. I don't think I was supposed to see it since Brother freaked out.

I was having a tea party with my friends: Pinky the stuffed bear- -yes the same Pinky that Brother threw out the window. One of Grandpa's dogs found her and brought her in. She's horribly disfigured, missing an eye, arm and has a gigantic black stitch mark across the neck. Mom "fixed" her as best as she could. I guess stuffed bears isn't her specialty. Anyway, I was having a tea party with Pinky and her two sisters, Winter Bear and Sky Bear, when I had the urge to pee.

" More tea Misses Sky Bear?" I asked, dipping the tea into her cup. I looked over at Pinky." I'll go pee pee later."

_Don't hold it in. Mom will be mad if you have another accident,_ I imagined Pinky saying.

I squirmed in my seat, trying to hold it in.

"Okayy." I groaned, getting up from my chair. I pointed at Pinky."Don't dwink my tea."

I left the room and waited against the wall. I peeked back inside my room, making sure Pinky wasn't going to grab my cup of tea. She didn't. She never moves, but I'm positive she does when I'm not looking. Someday I'll catch her and discover the truth!

I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer so I ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom. The door was closed, but I forgot to knock. I know now that I should have knocked.

I opened the door. Brother was inside, standing in front of the toilet, holding something in his hand while water poured from it. Somehow I knew it wasn't water. Somehow I knew he was going pee. None of it made sense. I thought everyone peed sitting down, how is it possible to pee standing up? The hot dog Brother was holding was apart of him, but I didn't have one!

"What's dat?" I asked, pointing at the hot dog Brother was holding.

"Get out you little pervert!" Brother shouted, throwing a roll of tissue paper at me and turning away, peeing on the wall in the process. The tissue paper hit me in the nose, hard, which began to bleed. I ran away crying, looking for Mom or Dad to baby me, and to stop the bleeding before I could die!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mom walked in on me when I was going pee.

" Get out you pee vert!" I cried, imitating the way Brother had reacted when I walked in on him. I didn't throw anything. Mom always gets mad when I throw things and break the wall, somehow whatever I throw always breaks through the wall.

Mom didn't leave the room, instead she asked,"Bulla. . . why are you peeing like that?"

I'm not tall like Brother so I couldn't stand over the toilet. Instead I stood on the toilet as I peed. Some of the pee made it in the toilet,but most of it trickled down my legs and on the seat, making it's way to the floor. I don't like peeing like Brother. It takes a lot of work. I had to remove my shoes, socks and undies just to go pee. I hope Brother doesn't go number two like this, I don't think I could do that.

"I saw Brother going pee like dis. I taught I'd try."

.

.

After I took a bath and after Mom cleaned the bathroom, we sat together on my bed. The book Mom was holding wasn't like my princess books. The book she was holding was thick and heavy with strange pictures I'd never seen before. Mom pointed to the picture of a naked man," Trunks and Vegeta are boys so...this is what boys look like."

I nodded." Yep. Brother was peeing with dat!"

She pointed to the naked woman." This is what women look like."

"But I don't have boobies Ma ma."

Mom continued to say complicated names of the different body parts, trying to explain how boys and girls are different. Dad walked into the room when I asked why boys are different from girls. "How come we don't pee the same? "

Dad turned red and shooed Mom out of my room. He made me pick out one of my princess books from the bookshelf, so he could read it to me. When I tried asking him about the boy part called 'penis' or 'pennys'- -I can't remember the correct word- -he only read louder. Dad wasn't going to give me any answers, so I stopped asking and enjoyed listening to him as he read.

He normally gets bored with the story halfway in and begins to change it, only turning the pages so I can look at the pictures which are pretty and have nothing to do with the story.

The princess in his stories is always named Bulla and she conquers every planet and kills all the villains. The villain that survives is always named Frieza but the princesses' father, Vegeta, destroys him aided by the prince in the story.

That's how it is- -the princess always needs a prince.

The prince is never the hero, only Vegeta is. It's the Prince's job to rescue the princess from captivity. Only by my request, in all of the stories, the prince is named Trunks.

Mom thinks it's cute. Dad finds it weird," Why do you want Trunks to be the prince?"

"He is a prince in real life. Right daddy? I love Brother, but we can change it to Goten if you want."

Trunks is always the prince in Dad's stories, it's become a rule. He refuses to dub Goten the prince.


	4. Shopping chpt 4

**BULLA 3 1/2 YEARS OLD- - TRUNKS 14- - "Shopping"**

Mom took Brother & me to the mall to shop for some new clothes. Brother didn't want to shop, I could tell by the way he was sighing and just grabbing random clothes off the racks. Mom was having fun and when Mom has fun her voice is extra loud.

"Trunks this is cute!" She exclaimed, lifting a white shirt from it's rack and holding it to Brother's torso. I thought it was cute too! It had a brown teddy bear's face on it. I have a teddy bear just like it, his name is Chocolate Bear and he's Pinky's dad. Chocolate Bear has a grumpy face & didn't look as cute as the bear on the T-shirt. For some reason, Brother didn't like the shirt and his face turned pink.

"Mom!" Brother hissed, looking around at the teenaged girls who'd over heard Mom. I don't know why they were giggling, it's just a shirt."I can't wear that!"

"Why not?" Mom asked, looking a little irritated. This is the third shirt she's picked that Brother has turned down."Goten wears shirts like these all the time."

"Exactly!" Brother said." Only Goten still dresses like a kid. I'm fourteen Mom! I'm basically an adult now. I'm not a baby like_ her_." He pointed down at me.

_I'm not a baby!_ I wanted to scream, but I never argue with Brother. I want him to like me, not hate me.

.  
.

Mom stopped having fun after that. It seemed like anything she chose was wrong. It was a little scary that Mom could be quiet for so long, I never thought that was possible. She brightened when Brother's shopping had ended and it was my turn to get new clothes.

"I'm going to look around," Brother said, not wanting to venture into the pink department stores; a girl's paradise but a boy's hell.

I didn't want the fun to end. I hardly ever see Brother except at meal times so I asked Mom if I could go with him. Brother didn't want me to go with him, but Mom gave him the usual she's-you're-baby-sister-you-have-to-look-out-for-her-speech. "I want princess clothes!" I shouted at her, before catching up with Brother. I tried to hold his hand but he slapped my hand away, burying his hands deep in his pockets.

.

.

It's okay that he didn't speak to me, I didn't mind. He's just like Dad, I told myself. All I wanted was to walk with him and be near him, possibly get him to take me to a teddy bear shop or buy me some candy. That's it. That wasn't much to ask for right? But that's not what happened. Brother and I didn't even make it to the first shop- - which was full of video games and other stuff, when a bunch of girls swarmed around us.

.  
.

1 hr. later I'm sitting at a table by myself, with a pink slushy, glaring at the table of girls giggling over my brother! Those witches! They had stolen my time with Brother! I wanted him to be mean to them like Dad would've been, but he wasn't. Brother smiled and talked happily with the girls, which made me angry. Brother is a prince, what are those harpies thinking? Princes belong with Princesses, not weak human peasants!

I had all I could take when one of the harpies grabbed his hand and tried leading him away to a "party" which was happening far away from the mall. I grabbed brother's other hand." Mom says we're not supposed to talk to hangers! I don't tink she wants us going wit one either!"

**[ I suck at baby talk]**

The girls giggled and tried to talk me into letting go of Brother. They called me "cute" and "adorable" but it didn't faze me the way their words had fazed Brother. Dad had told me a story once, about seductive sirens that lured men away and killed them. That wasn't going to happen to Brother!

"Let go of me." Brother said, tugging his hand away." Go find Mom. Tell her I'll be home later tonight."

"But. . ."

I began to cry when Brother turned to walk away.

He didn't care.

He never cares!

I wiped away my tears. In my anger I grabbed the nearest object, which was a table, and threw it blindly in front of me. The table knocked over most of the girls like a bowling ball hitting pins.

I giggled. Brother didn't think it was funny.

The girls recovered, looking back at me before bolting away to safety before I threw a chair at them. I was aware of the people watching me, wide-eyed and afraid. They acted like they'd never seen a three-year old throw a table before.

I reached for another chair when Brother gathered a handful of my shirt and picked me up like I was a grocery bag. It was a little fun to have Brother carry me, even if he was holding me like a garbage bag, the fun ended when he tossed me to Mom and tattled on me.

Mom scolded me.

Brother left somewhere anyway and didn't come home until late that night.

Dad scolded me in front of Mom when we got home,but when it was just the two of us, Dad praised me.

I don't understand what I did wrong. I was only protecting my brother. Mom often says I'm a Saiyan, I'm not sure what that is but I know it means I'm not like everyone else. Someday I'll ask what a Saiyan is. For now I just want to be a normal girl.

**BULLA 5 YRS OLD- - WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT- -**

I feel sorry for Goten, his Dad left somewhere with a strong boy a couple years older than me. Mom has often said that Goku likes to disappear and train for a while, but he always returns when the world is in trouble. My Dad has never left us. I hope Dad will stick to the gravity room for training. I know he will train like a madman now that 'Kakarot' has gone off to train that boy.

The tournament was fun! Dad was super cool and so was Brother. Pan was even in the tournament. I wanted Goten to win but somehow Pan won. Dad and Brother seem to like Pan since he's a fighter like them. I'm a little jealous. Pan is only three and can already fly! I still think Pan is a boy. I haven't seen any evidence to prove he is a girl.

After the tournament Dad surprised everyone by handing me an ugly blue and white training uniform, similar to his.

"I don't want Pan to be stronger than you." He said."We'll train at dawn."

"Are you serious?" Mom and Brother asked at the same time.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Mom was against it, she wants me to be like her..

Brother didn't really care." She wont last a week."

I nodded, accepting Dad's order. Brother respects Pan because he's a fighter. If I become strong, maybe brother will respect me too. Maybe he'll finally stop hating me.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Dad is frustrated. He banished me to my room. He'll come get me when he's calmed down, I hope.

I can't do a push up.

I can't do a sit up.

I can't block- - Dad punched me in the face & I cried. Mom yelled at him. Brother laughed.

Becoming a strong fighter is going to be tougher than I thought. I tried to quit but It's too late to quit. Dad never gives up. He plans on making me a strong fighter even if it kills me.


	5. Sir Pancelot chpt 5

**BREAKy TIME**

Training is being put on hold since Pan will be staying with us for three days.

"You're parents sold you ya know." I taunted, not thrilled at having to share my room with a baby like him. I smirked as he started to cry.

"Bulla!" I flinched at Mom's harsh tone." Go to your room. Now!"

"But I didn't do anything. . ." I whined, stomping away so Mom would know how angry I was with her.

.

.

.

.

Mom moved Pan's red suitcase into my room, setting it by the door. She smiled and bent down to Pan's eye level." You can sleep here with Bulla. My room is down the hall and Trunks' room is three doors over if you need anything."

Pan nodded, squeezing an ugly stuffed lizard close to his body.

"Does Dad know I'm sharing a room with a boy?" I asked, certain he didn't.

"Bulla we've been over this a million times. . .Pan. Is. A. Girrrrrl."

"No. He's a boy." I argued.

"Goodnight Bulla," Mom sighed. Patting Pan on the head she said, cheerfully," Sleep tight Pan."

Pan giggled, leaping from the door to my bed in one giant leap. I squealed as my bed tossed me into the air like a trampoline.

"Sorry." Pan apologized, after I landed with a loud thud onto the floor.

Mom left the room to go to bed, leaving me alone with Pan. I peered into the hall, before shutting my door and turning to Pan.

"Are you a princess?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"No."

"Exactly." I grabbed a pink blanket and pillow from my bed and laid it on the floor." Sorry, pipsqueak but only princesses can sleep in a princess bed."

"I thought princesses were supposed to be nice."

" What's that supposed to mean!" I pinched both of Pan's cheeks and began to pull." I am nice. I'm the nicest princess you'll ever meet. You do know that my Dad is the prince of all saiyans, don't you?"

"Y-yes." Pan winced, not enjoying having his cheeks pulled. Who would? I saw Brother do it to Goten plenty of times and he never seemed to like it.

"Since my Dad's a prince, that makes me a princess." I jerked on Pan's arm. He tumbled onto the floor." As your princess I'm ordering you to sleep on the floor. If you don't do as I say then you'll go to jail."

Pan rolled over and buried his face into the blanket.

Satisfied, I climbed back into bed. "Oh. If you see any monsters. . . don't move okay?" I yawned, settling into my soft pillow." Goodnight peasant."

**PARTY TIME- - TRUNKS AGE 16- - BULLA 5- - PAN 3- - GOTEN 15**

" Mom can I please go to this party?" Brother begged, clapping his hands together as if he were praying.

"Can I come too?" I asked, dropping my spoon in my bowl of cereal.

"Me too!" Pan copied, standing up in his chair.

"No Panny you can't come." Brother laughed. Pan pouted, falling down into his seat.

"Ah-ha!" I stuck my tongue out at Pan. And began to sing," You can't go. You can't go. You can't- -"

"You're not going either."

"But Mom!"

"Bulla can come." Brother said, surprising us all. " I know this one girl, Jenny, who would love to have a sister. I can sell Bulla to her for a great price."

"That's not funny." Mom said.

Brother didn't laugh or smile. " I know. I wasn't trying to be funny."

.

.

.

.

Later that night I was sitting at the table in my room, pouring Pinky and myself some tea. Pan tried sitting in one of the empty chairs, one without a bear, and tried getting me to pour him some tea. "Boys don't have tea parties." I said. Pan sighed and sat with his ugly stuffed lizard on the bed I made for him on the floor.

"Can Shenron play too?" Pan asked.

"Who's that?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the ugly name.

Pan held up her ugly stuffed lizard proudly. "This is Shenron. He's the eternal dragon and grants wishes."

"Oh I've heard of him." I said, thinking back to the stories Mom told me about. That's how she first met Goku, when she was young and looking for the dragonballs. She hasn't told me much about Shenron, since Dad doesn't like how she speaks fondly of Goku, like he was a hero. I like listening to princess stories with Brother as the prince and Dad likes hearing stories about himself, so Mom doesn't speak much about Goku and the eternal dragon Shenron. Which is fine. I don't care about dragonballs and wishes anyway. I have everything I could possibly want and more.

"So can he play?" Pan asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

I smiled sweetly before crushing his hope into tiny pieces." No. He's the ugliest lizard I've ever seen! He can have whatever Pinky or I don't drink."

Pan threw himself back on his bed, and began kicking his legs in a tantrum. If his plan was to irritate me then it worked. If he thought I was going to give into his baby tantrum, then he was mistaken. He stopped after a while, only because he was causing a mini earthquake. My room and the whole house shook from the force of his kicking legs. Which was funny because it scared my Mom.

"Why does Trunks hate you?" Pan asked, breaking the enjoyable silence.

"He doesn't hate me." I replied hotly. " Brother loves me. Mom says it's because he's a teenager, that's why he acts mean sometimes."

Pan stared at me, similar to the blank stares Goten sometimes gives Brother when he explains a complicated equation or something. Goten's expressions are pure and cute, like a little puppy.

Pan's look was one of disbelief, like he thought I was the poor idiot, when it's really the other way around.

"You don't know anything! My Brother loves me!" I shouted, getting up to push Pan. He braced himself, not wavering under my force. Sturdy as a rock. " You're just jealous. You don't have a brother! You're parents didn't even take you with them on their vacation! Nobody loves you."

I stormed away, looking for the release only my Dad could give.

.

.

.

.

Dad enjoys shadow boxing, mainly because he prefers to train alone. I hate shadow boxing. It's boring. What's the point of hitting the air and not a real opponent?

"Use your imagination." He said, giving me a demonstration." Imagine you're pummeling the person you want to beat most."

"Who do you think of Daddy?"

He stopped shadow boxing, and gave me a little smile which vanished instantly. "Kakarot."

I nodded. " I thought so. Can't I just hit you instead? It seems silly to punch at the air."

Dad thought for a moment." Alright." He bent his knees to a ninety degree angle, and instructed me to punch into his raised palms, while picturing the person I wanted to beat most.

I took a deep breath. Imagining Pan's annoying face I struck my right fist into Dad's right palm." Ha!"

The sound of Dad's boots skidding to the other side of the room enveloped us. A bright, red fist mark was indented into his palm. I panicked, thinking maybe I punched too hard and now I was in trouble. Instead of scolding me, Dad smirked and asked." A little hostile today, aren't we?"

I nodded vigorously." Yeah. I hate Pan. He's sooo annoying. I've been holding that in all day!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bulla are you awake?" Pan asked, peeking his head over the bed.

"How can I sleep with your baby light keeping me awake?" I snapped, tossing a thick pillow at his face." Go to bed. I need my beauty sleep!"

Pan rubbed his nose, tossing the pillow on the floor." What about the party?"

"What about it? Brother and Mom said I couldn't go."

A long silence.

"What if we went without them knowing?" Pan whispered.

"Impossible. Brother is flying to the party and I can't fly."

Another long silence.

"I can."

Intrigued by what he was insinuating, I crawled to the edge of the bed and stared into Pan's face, searching his eyes for any ulterior motive." How do I know you're not going to drop me?"

"I wont. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I asked, raising my pinky. Pan regarded me seriously, before wrapping his strong, pudgy pinky around my own." You can't break a pinky promise. If you do. . . bad luck will follow you for the rest of your life!"

.

.

.

.

We waited at my window, until we saw Brother's shape flying in the sky.

Pan and I stood on the window sill. I gulped, noticing how high my second story room actually was. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Too late, we pinky swore." Pan grabbed my hand and jumped from the window, bringing me down with him. I screamed. Pan flung me through the air, away from the ground, and hooked his arms under my armpits after I flipped in the air like a pancake.

"Are you trying to rip my arms out! That hurt! You're not supposed to treat a princess like- -" Leaves from the tree tops whipped into my mouth and clung into my hair." You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't."

"Can't you fly higher?" I asked, lifting my legs before getting caught in another tree.

"I can't. You're too heavy."

"No I'm not!" I whined, deeply offended." Don't blame me because you're weak!"

"Please don't talk. I'm trying to concentrate and we don't want Trunks to know we're following him."

I grumbled to myself for a few minutes, before the quietness became too eerie.

"Do you think there's going to be cake at the party?" I asked.

Pan nodded, her tummy rumbling at the mention of cake.

"I wonder who's birthday it is?" I squealed happily." Who cares! This is going to be fun. I love parties. I'm really good at games too. I can't wait to show off in front of Brother."

Brother landed in front of a huge house out in the middle of nowhere. Cars were parked everywhere and music blared from the house, loud, cacophonous music. Crowds of teenagers stood outside, holding red cups in their hands. Goten was among them, smiling gaily and handing Brother a red cup similar to his.

Pan and I landed behind one of the parked cars. A teenager stumbled by, puking in the middle of the street. We covered our noses, disgusted.

Neither of us had experienced a party like this before.


	6. The Knife Game chpt 6

**PARTY TIME CONTINUED. . .**

Some of the teenagers stared when we walked into the house but none bothered us. We lost Brother and Goten in a crowd of dancing bodies. Pan and I had to crawl between teenagers' legs before finding a coffee table to stand on.

"I've never seen dancing like this before." Pan said, repulsed by the different sexes grinding on each other.

"We should dance too. Just to blend in."

"Mmm I only know how to do the macarena dance."

"I know that one too!"

.

.

.

.

Dancing was getting boring so we decided to sniff out the cake. We found the kitchen but there wasn't cake, just an endless supply of red cups lined up on the counters. I took one of the cups and sniffed it, whatever it was, it delicately wasn't punch.

"Bleh." Pan stuck out his tongue in disgust." This tastes gross! Don't drink it Bulla."

I took a sip before spitting the disgusting liquid back into the cup and placing it on the counter for someone else to drink.

"They better have games to play or else we're out of here!" I cried.

Pan pointed at a crowd of guys circled around a table. We pushed through the crowd to get a front row view of what was going on. My eyelids drooped in annoyance at what I saw. " What's so cool about a guy stabbing his hands?"

The teenager- - the one stabbing his hand- -dug his knife into the wooden table in the space between his index finger and thumb.

"First of all, little girl, the point of the game isn't to stab your hand. . .the point is to stab the space between your fingers."

"So? Anybody can do that."

The teenager's eyes sealed shut as he smiled and his head swayed a little. What's wrong with everyone here? Are they tired? I've seen plenty of them fall over, puke,and slur their words when they spoke. They 're also speaking loudly like they've gone deaf. Maybe it would help if they turned down the music. Whoever's party this is, he must have a really cool Mom. My Mom would never let me listen to music this loud.

"It's not easy. Especially. . ." The teenager chugged the remaining nasty liquid from his cup and belched." Especially after you've drunk a lot of these babies! Somebody get me another beer."

"Sure thing bro." One of the guys at the table said, leaving to get another cup.

"Where's your parents?" A girl asked, the only other girl at the table besides me and the wannabe-girl-Pan.

"At home. I came here with my Brother but we got separated." Which wasn't a complete lie. Why is she sitting on that guy's lap? He should just get up and let her sit there, that's what a gentleman would do." Is this your party? Where are your parents?"

The guys around the table howled like monkeys. The girl rolled her eyes in disgust. What did I say? Teenagers find everything funny. I hope I don't get that stupid when I'm older.

The teenager picked up his knife and played with it." This is my party kid. And my parents aren't here."

I shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal when it actually made me nervous. I'd never been to a party without adults. Oh well. A party is a party. Might as well play.

I reached for the knife in his hands." Can I try?"

"She's just a kid."

"Yeah, Chad. What if she cuts her wrist on accident and dies?"

"Dude. You'd be like a murderer."

"Shut the fffffudge up!" The teenager- - Chad- - roared. The crowd of teens became quiet. Some stopped dancing and wandered over to the table, curious to see what was going on. Chad flipped the knife, so the sharp end wasn't pointed at me." Go for it. Just don't blame me if you get cut."

"I wont." I promised.

"Alright. Now what you do is start on the right side of your thumb then stab the space on the other side, then you start over, stabbing the space to the right of your thumb. Just keep hitting another space between your fingers before returning to start. So right side of thumb, left side of thumb, right side of thumb, left side of thumb, left of index finger, right side of thumb, left side of thumb, left of index finger, left of middle finger, right side of thumb, etc. That's how we play it anyway."

"Oh I get it." Pan piped up." It's like a pattern right? Like AB ABC ABCD ABCDE or something. Do you get it Bulla?"

"Of course I get it! I got it before you moron!"

"The point is to not stab yourself and you have to go fast, otherwise it wont be fun." Chad said, welcoming a girl to his lap. Can't the guys take a hint? It's obvious most of the girls here want to play musical chairs instead of drinking gross stuff and playing dumb games like these. I know I want to.

I took a deep breath before beginning. The steady thumping rhythm of the knife cutting into the table sounded better than the rock melody playing from the surround sound speakers. I've noticed a lot of teenagers love listening to loud, angry, ear-splitting music, I know Goten does, he even grew his hair long to make head banging more fun for him. Brother is different. When Goten is around he'll listen to the loud stuff but when nobody is home, except Mom and me, he listens to classical music. Piano and violin instruments seem to be his favorite. I like them too, not better than my Barney sing along tapes though.

Completing the pattern doesn't take me more than a minute. I finished theatrically by digging the knife all the way through the table on the left side of my pinky, then I lifted my hand into the air and waved so everyone could see I didn't get a scratch on me.

A deathly silence loomed over the table for a second before all the guys bursted into cheers. I smiled shyly at their praise.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" I asked, my head spinning wildly from all the attention.

"Hell yes!" Chad and the others screamed.

I pulled Pan away from the crowd and pushed him against the wall. I grabbed one of the empty cups and balanced it on his head.

"Bulla what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shh. I'm going to throw the knife at the cup so don't move, okay?"

"Have you done this before?"

"No, but I'm the princess, you have to listen to me not matter what I say. Don't move and you'll be fine. Maybe."

I returned to the table and pulled out the knife. Everyone parted, allowing me to step back until I reached the other side of the of the living room, to where I had to squint to see the cup. Pan held still like a deer caught in the headlights. I hesitated for a second, knowing I could get into trouble if I killed Pan or if I took out his ear or eye,but everyone looked so eager and happy, I couldn't let my new fans down. I sucked in a deep breath. I raised my left hand, aimed, cocked my arm back, made sure I wasn't using too much energy since I didn't want the knife breaking through the wall, and. . .

"BULLA!" Brother screamed at the exact time I threw the knife. I knew the moment the knife left my hand that my aim was off.

Everyone let out a unified gasp. I gulped. Brother's face flushed. Goten covered his mouth.

From where I stood it looked like the knife was sticking out of Pan's neck, then I noticed his arms weren't at his sides. Pan lowered the knife- - he'd caught it just in time!- - and bowed. The crowd, except for Brother and Goten, who looked visibly relieved- - cheered.

Pan stood straight and smiled." Now it's my turn."

"No!" Goten shouted.

"You better not..." I growled.

Pan stuck out his tongue and threw the knife to chad, underhand style. The crowd parted and nobody caught it. It was just a baby throw. Sheesh.

.

.

.

.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Pan asked as I closed the door to the bathroom. Pan forced me to come in too. What a baby!

I sat on the edge of the bathtub. Chad's bathroom is a lot smaller than mine, and dirtier. Handprints and lip prints decorated the mirror. The outside of his toilet looked old and rusty. The smell of pee stung my nose, does he miss the toilet and pee on the floor like Brother sometimes does?

"Duh." I replied, fiddling with the rubber duckie beside me." If you're going to go number two then do me a favor and open the window."

Pan lifted the lid and unbuttoned his pants." I don't have to pooh! I gotta pee!"

I set the rubber duckie down beside the shampoo bottle.

Pee. That means he'll pee like Brother, holding his hotdog.

My eyes widened as Pan began to tinkle.

"You're sitting down?!"

"Yep. How do you pee?"

Huh. It's true. Pan is a girl.

**2 A.M- HOME- -**

Brother and Goten tried sneaking us back in but my bedroom light turned on the moment we stepped through the window. We all screamed, not expecting to see Mom with a green, mud masked face.

Individually, she shined a small flashlight in ours eyes .

She made Goten and Brother walk on a straight line of blue tape she taped to the floor, a test of some sort, a test they failed miserably. How hard is it to walk a straight line without falling?

"You're drunk!" Mom shrieked, causing the house to shake.

Pan and I passed the tape test, but when Mom bent down to give us a hug, she smelled that nasty liquid- - beer- - we tasted earlier, which had lingered on our mouths.

"Brush your teeth!" She ordered.

Brother got into trouble because we had followed him to the party. He glared, hatefully,at me as Mom took his privileges away. She called Goten's Mom, Chichi, and told her he drank and that Pan was at the party, she was in my room less than a minute after Mom set the phone down. Chichi screamed louder, and hit harder than my Mom ever could. Poor Goten.

"Pack your stuff Pan." Chichi said, after leaving bruises on Goten's face."Obviously Gohan made a mistake entrusting you to someone who can't even control her own kids!"

"Excuse me?" Mom replied, starting another argument which Brother and Goten had to break up before things got ugly.

I handed Pan's ugly lizard, Shenron, to her." Don't forget this."

"Thanks." Pan said, hugging the lizard.

I looked down at my feet." You know. . .next time, if there is a next time, you can sleep in my bed with me and we can play games and stuff."

Pan nodded.

**THE NEXT DAY- - THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER- -**

"I don't like this! Can't we train under normal gravity! This is heavy!" I whined, walking sluggishly around the room as if I were carrying a huge boulder on my back.

Dad snorted." This is only 5XGravity level. This is child's play, not even child's play! You're brother could move easily under 100XGravity at your age!"

Brother knocked on the door before entering. He didn't seem to notice the heavier gravity.

"Mom wants to ask you something. She's in the kitchen."

"Blast that woman, always interrupting our training!" Dad grumbled, leaving Brother and me alone in the chamber.

He glared as I struggled to lift my leg off the ground to kick at the air. From the corner of my eye I watched Brother turn the knob, raising the gravity 10X.

I instantly fell on my hands and knees, it felt as if a whole house was on top of me!

"B-brother. . . what. . .what are you doing?" I wheezed, struggling to keep myself from being flattened like a pancake.

Brother smiled wickedly, resting his hand on the gravity knob.

"No! Please don't!"

I fell flat against the floor as he raised the gravity higher. I wailed and cried, the pain was unbearable. I knew if Brother didn't lower the gravity level soon I would be crushed to death. Thankfully, Brother returned the gravity to normal.

"Stay out of my life and stay away from me. Don't even talk to me." Brother warned before leaving the chamber, brushing past Dad on the way out.

"Let's try 10XGravity, you should be able to handle that."

"No, no, no,no,no!" I sobbed, frantically punching Dad's thighs." I hate this room! Please don't make me! Please!"

Dad doesn't like it when I cry, it's an emotion he's not familiar with, something he avoids. I cried long and hard into his leg. He tried prying me off of him but I wouldn't budge. With me clinging to his leg he shuffled across the room, pressed a button, and ordered for Mom to come get me.

"Why does Brother hate me?" I cried.

Dad uncertainly patted me on the head. I didn't think he would answer, but he did.

"That boy takes after me." Dad smirked proudly." Love has to be earned, not given."

I wiped my tears away, meaning to ask him to explain it further but Mom came in and ruined the moment. She scolded Dad for working me too hard. He ignored her. She picked me up and took me to the kitchen where my sorrows were temporarily washed away with cold milk and chocolate brownies.

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO. . . SHOOKONES for giving me the gravity chamber idea!**_

_**F.Y.I to all of you hardcore DBZ fans- - I've only seen two episodes with the gravity chamber in it. 1.) Yamcha thought he was strong like Vegeta & snuck into the GC and raised the gravity, falling flat on his face! Idiot! 2.) Chibi Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan for the 1st time and Vegeta punches him in the face.**_

_**So, please forgive me if the Gravity Chamber is actually called something else or if it doesn't have any knobs or something ;) **_

_**UPDATES: The idea is to update Brother Complex once a week. Because of my hand- - okay i'll admit, I get carried away with new stories- - problems sometimes that can't happen. Or sometimes I'll find inspiration and may write more than one chapter a week.**_

_**I drew an outline for this story. The plan is to make it so the chapters are enjoyable and don't leave you hanging, almost like a series of one-shots to where you can quit reading anytime you want, but I hope that doesn't happen. The story SHOULD follow Bulla at age 5, 10, 12, 12 1/2, & 18.**_

_**I WILL WARN YOU GUYS NOW: **_

_**-The plan is to go to 60 chapters, which would be my longest story yet. But I'm a fickle person & things don't always go like I plan. 50% chance it could be lower than that.**_

_**- - Something extremely sad will happen but you wont know what, where or when. The goal is to make you cry! ;) Mwahahaha.**_

_**Thank you very much for following, favoriting, & commenting! And constructive criticism is appreciated. If you post a happy face as a review on a chapter I know you loved it. LOL. Or the bunny face**_

_**(=^ ^=)**_

_**Is it a bunny? Eh. It's my special bunny I guess. :D**_


	7. I'll Save You Mom chpt 7

**I'LL SAVE YOU MOM!**

Dad spat onto the grass." What are you waiting for? Attack!"

"Hang on a second," I said as I stretched my legs and upper body." I don't want to pull a muscle."

"If you wont attack then I will!" Dad warned, darting towards me.

I focused on my apponent- - Dad- - and calculated on which move I should make. If I block his fist, he'll be expecting it but maybe that's what he wants me to do. No, he said for me to attack. Attacking isn't fun. Everytime I get a lucky punch in he loses his temper and punches me harder.

"Avoid!" I shouted, cartwheeling out of the way. Avoiding his punch is the perfect solution since neither of us will get hit. It's a good thing I chose to avoid instead of attack since Dad punched a hole in the ground where I had stood. I expected him to be proud of my creative solution, not furious.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He said through gritted teeth.

I smiled proudly before landing back on my feet." It's called a cartwheel Dad. I can teach you if you want."

"A warrior would never pull a stunt like that on the battlefield! I forbid you to from doing it again!"

"But. . .but Mom said- -"

"I don't care what that woman said! I'm telling you never to do it again!"

I wailed loudly and ran into the house, screaming for Mom. Dad followed behind me, yelling at the top of his lungs, but not loud enough to drown out my screams.

We found Mom sitting on the couch, drinking tea, with Brother on the couch opposite her, talking on his cell phone. Mom's tea spilled over the white couch and Brother's cell phone fell out of his hand when we charged into the room, screaming.

At first I was sad and desperate to tell Mom that Dad didn't want me performing my new, cool, favorite trick that all the girls at the park can do, but then I became annoyed that Dad was beside me, cursing for me to obey him. . . and somehow, it turned into a screaming match of who had the loudest voice. Mom broke the tie with her voice. Nobody can out yell her.

"What the HELL is going on?" She demanded.

Dad and I shut up, wincing from the annoying sound of her voice.

"D-dad said I couldn't do cartwheels anymore." I cried, adding a few tears for a better effect. I stuck my tongue out at Dad when Mom focused her rage on him.

"She isn't a boy, Vegeta. Little girls like to play with hula hoops, dolls and yes- - cartwheels."

"Hmph. Back on my planet women were warriors, they never engaged in foolish games like 'house' or 'tea parties." Dad cringed from the thought." And no daughter of mine should either!"

I rolled my eyes. Dad's lying. His planet must've been full of boys. How could a girl live without fun games like those? Training isn't fun at all! Those women must've died from boredom.

"Bulla, don't listen to your father. You can do cartwheels all day if you want."

"Cool! Thanks Mom!"

"When an enemy attacks this pitiful planet don't expect our children to defend it! Thanks to your meddling our son is a lazy teenager," Dad pointed his finger at Brother, whom took the conversation he was having on the phone into another room." And our daughter is a ridiculous show pony- -"

"I love ponies." I piped up, taking his insult as a compliment.

"They're just kids Vegeta." Mom said, sounding bored with the conversation.

Dad roared and charged out of the house, probably to release his pent-up anger in the gravity room. I didn't care. With him gone that just meant training was over for the day and I could lie around watching T.V with my stuffed bear, Pinky.

.

.

.

Pinky didn't get to watch T.V since I was using her as a pillow. Which is fine since she doesn't like to watch documentaries about the solar system like I do. A commercial came on halfway into the documentary. I tuned most of it out. Who cares about a bra that makes your chest bigger? I don't need boobs. Who cares about dating services online? I'm going to marry Brother when I'm older, and Goten. Then a commercial came on that had a kid in it. I'm a kid too, so I decided to pay attention to it.

It was a really sad commercial about this girl who grew up, graduated, and got married. She was really sad on these important days. Then the commercial ended revealing that she was sad because her mother wasn't there. Her mother died of lung cancer caused by smoking. A number appeared on the screen: " You can quit too for a fee of five hundred zeni. Call our toll free number at. . ."

I searched for a pen and paper, by the time I found them the commercial had ended and I missed out on the number.

Mom smokes. She's the only one in our family who smokes. Does that mean she's going to die before I grow up? She wont see me grow boobs ? She wont be there to see Goten, Brother and I get married? No. I can't let this happen. I have to protect her!

**THE NEXT DAY. . .**

Dad, Brother, and I sat at the table eating our breakfast in hushed silence. None of us dared to move or breathe too loudly since Mom was in a bad mood. She'd been in a bad mood since her cigarettes disappeared yesterday.

"I know I set them on the counter right here." Mom muttered to herself, scratching her blue hair like a dog with a bad case of fleas. She yelled and pulled out the top drawer near the fridge, scattering spoons, forks and knives over the floor. In less than an hour every drawer and cabinet was empty and the floor was a mess of pots, pans, and foods from the fridge.

"WHAT?" Mom snapped when she saw Brother and Dad staring at her.

"Nothing." Brother said, slurping the milk from his bowl. Dad didn't say anything but looked away. Dad isn't afraid to speak his mind, but Mom is in one of those moods where not even Dad wants to argue with her.

I snickered to myself. _Silly Mom. She's not going to find her cigarettes in here._

.

.

.

After my daily afternoon training, I ran into the house and went straight to my room. I should've made sure nobody was watching me, but I didn't. I tossed my pile of stuffed animals, which I had stacked carefully in the corner of my room, and proudly looked down at the small boxes of cigarettes that I hid underneath them. Good. They were all there. Mom hadn't found them yet. _Now I just need to swipe her new box without her noticing. . ._

"Mom! I found your cigarettes!" Brother shouted.

I turned around and gasped.

"No Brother. Don't tell her." I pleaded. I could feel Mom coming closer. " I don't want Mom to die! That's why I did it."

Brother leaned against the door frame. " Stealing is wrong Bulla. You shouldn't steal if you're not prepared to get caught."

"Okay! I wont do it again. I promise. Please don't tell her I stole from her."

Brother shrugged." Okay, if that's what you want. . ."

I smiled and nodded. _Wow. I can't believe Brother is being nice to me._

"Where are my cigarettes?" Mom asked, pushing past Brother, frowning when she realised she was in my room- - the only place she hadn't looked.

Brother winked, letting me know he was taking care of the situation. I sighed. _Phew. We can save Mom together._ He draped his arm over Mom and pulled her out into the hallway. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Mom took off calling for Dad for some reason.

"You shouldn't lie Bulla." Brother said, poking his head into my room." Lying is wrong."

"I know. I will never do it again. Promise." I smiled.

"No. You wont." Brother said before leaving my room.

Mom came back with Dad. Both of them were angry.

.

.

.

I leaned forward in my chair and threw up into the bucket sitting on the floor nearby.

"Maybe we should stop." Mom said, no longer angry.

"No. She has to learn that smoking is wrong." Dad grunted.

I told them I wasn't smoking. I told them I took the cigarettes because I wanted Mom to stop smoking. They didn't believe me. They believed what Brother had told them, which was a lie. I don't smoke. I hate smoke. Funny. Mom is angry at me for "smoking" when she smokes cigarettes herself. I don't get it!

Dad took another cigarette and handed it to me. Dad detests cigarettes the most. Breathing is important when you're a fighter. He'd never seen the point in cigarettes and has forbidden Brother and me from taking after Mom in that habit. For once, I think I will listen to him.

"No more. I wont do it again."

Dad nodded and threw away the empty cigarette boxes they had made me smoke. He even threw away the boxes that weren't opened. Mom didn't argue but I could've sworn I heard something digging in the trash that night.

Mom never stopped smoking.

I decided I didn't want to marry Brother when I grew up.

* * *

**First time I stole my mom's cigarettes: I smugly told her i hid them when she asked. She was PISSED. Might've spanked me before dragging me out into the back yard and forcing me to climb under the barbed wire fence ( threw them over the fence into the heavy weeds & bushes). I was scared. There were spider webs all over the bushes, i hate spiders. And I believed there was a bear hiding in the bushes waiting to eat me. Forced my younger brother to help. He did. We found them. I never did it again. Until four years later when I was eleven. . .**

**Second time I stole Mom's cigarettes: I was smarter. Never told anyone what I was doing. Hid the cigarettes in a safe I had gotten for my birthday. Nobody suspected me, Mom was accusing my stepdad of stealing her cigarettes. My one mistake was I didn't lock the safe and my nosey little brother opened my safe and told everyone I was smoking cigarettes. I think I was yelled at. Maybe even slapped. I can't remember my punishment. Never did it again. **

**My brother still believes I'm a secret smoker to this day. I narrow my eyes at him and think, _I never did pay you back for telling on me. . ._**


	8. The Third Wheel chpt 8

**THE THIRD WHEEL- - BULLA 5- - GOTEN 15- -PAN 3- -**

I stared at the clock, feeling happier and more excited than I've ever felt in my life! It's too bad I don't know how to tell time yet.

"What's taking her so long?" I whined, jumping on the cushion beside Dad. I knew my happiness was irritating him, but I didn't care. My happiness is his suffering I guess.

Dad's aura darkened. For all he cared, Mom could spend the entire night putting on makeup if it meant he didn't have to go to the 'stupid' convention with her and Brother. I really wanted to go to the convention with them since I heard there would be robots and other cool things there, but five-year olds aren't allowed. It sucks being a kid sometimes.

The doorbell rang. I sprung off the couch and did a backflip," He's here! He's here! He's finally here!"

Brother opened the door. Goten smiled, lifting his hand in greeting." Hey."

I squealed and jumped into Goten's arms, giving him uncontrollable kisses on the cheek. He laughed nervously in response." It's good to see you too, Bulla." To Brother he said," I wish Pan was this nice. That kid always finds some way to make me feel stupid. She even picks on me!"

" How old are you supposed to be, Uncle Goten?"

I looked down at the smiling, annoying face of Pan, and slowly slid out of Goten's arms and to his feet. He chatted with brother while I glared daggers at the one person threatening to ruin my alone time with Goten.

I wrapped my hand around Pan's wrist and pulled her down the hall with me. Mom stepped out of the bathroom and bent down to my level when she saw me coming down the hall .

"Bulla, wanna give your mommy a ki- - ":

I held my palm out to silence her. " Not now Mom!" I swear she is more annoying then Pan sometimes. Can't she sense how serious Pan being here is? How can Goten ever fall in love with me when that annoying pipsqueak is around?

I threw Pan into my room." Stay here and don't come out." Pan picked herself up and began to protest when I slammed the door shut to silence her.

I'm the princess. She has to do whatever I say no matter what!

.

.

I practically pushed Mom out the door when she insisted for me to give her a kiss before they left. Yeah right! Not when Goten is around, he'll think I'm a baby for still giving my Mom kisses, sure he still gives his mom kisses but one of us has to be the adult of our relationship- - that might as well be me.

I faithfully sat beside Goten on the couch, giving him a new can of pop when he finished one and heating up corn dogs in the microwave for him to eat. He smiled and thanked me, " Trunks is lucky. I wish you were my sister."

I forced myself to giggle. Brother does not think he's lucky to have me for a sister at all, he's made that clear on more than one occasion. Having Goten think of me as a little sister instead of a potential girlfriend isn't what I was hoping for, it's a step in the right direction at least.

Pan broke out more than once. The first time, I found her in the kitchen scouring the fridge for something to eat. I grabbed the broom and shooed her out, promising to bring her food after she went back to my room.

"Eww. What is this Bulla?" Pan cried, holding the jar I had given her.

"My name is _Princess_ Bulla," I corrected, covering my nose at the awful stench coming from the jar." That's your dinner. It's called pickled pig's feet. Enjoy."

The second time Pan escaped from my room is when she ran into the bathroom to throw up the entire jar of pickled pig's feet she ate. Yuck!

Except for the T.V playing old re runs of _Three's Company,_ it was completely dark in the living room. I yawned and snuggled close to Goten, using his stomach as a pillow which shook every time he laughed. Fireworks went off inside my head when he draped his arm around me and rested his big hand on my back. Goten was falling in love with me! Everything was going great until Pan broke out of my room again.

"Uncle Goten, I don't feel so good."

I narrowed my eyes at Pan. She narrowed her eyes back at me in return.

"Maybe you should rest on my bed." I suggested, hoping she'll get the hint that I didn't want her interrupting my alone time with Goten.

"Come sit with us on the couch Pan," Goten said, not looking away from the T.V. He absently tugged on the bag of chips on the coffee table." There's some chips and salsa if you're hungry."

" Gee, thanks a lot Uncle." Pan said, not happy with the lack of attention Goten was giving her.

I stuck my tongue out at her, _aha! Goten loves me but doesn't love you!_

Pan scowled, jumping on the couch and resting her cheek on Goten's stomach like me.

"Stop breathing on me!" I whispered. " You're breath smells like pickled pig's butt!"

"Pig's feet," Pan said, snuggling closer to Goten." If you don't want me to breathe on you then go to a different couch!"

"No way, I was here first!"

Pan blew in my face.

I coughed and squealed in disgust.

Using Goten's stomach as a pillow, we quietly stared at each other in an unspoken game of _whoever blinks first loses._ We both lost. Somehow, we blinked at the exact same time and fell asleep.

.

.

I woke up when Brother turned the T.V off, or maybe I woke up because Mom was singing loudly and off-key. Goten gently slid out from under me, thinking I was still asleep since I wasn't moving. I was too tired to move, so I only observed.

Dad led my horrible singer of a mom into their bedroom. The convention must've been a lot of fun for her to come back singing. Goten scooped Pan up in his arms, but Brother stopped him.

"You should sleep here tonight."

"Okay. I'm going to make myself a sandwhich first. Should I put Pan in Bulla's room?"

Brother reached out to take Pan from Goten." No."

Goten shrugged, leaving to make himself a midnight snack while Brother decided where to put Pan for the night.

I frowned when Brother chose to lay Pan down on the smaller couch closest to the window, which is also his favorite spot to sit. _If it were me I would've laid her down on the ground in the back yard._ Without Goten and Pan's heat, I began to shiver. _On second thought, I wish Brother would bring Pan back on the couch with me. It's freezing in here!_

I dejectedly watched Brother remove his thick, heavy jacket and place it over Pan.

_I wish Brother would treat me like that._

Brother bent down and kissed Pan on the forehead, wishing her goodnight. I quickly closed my eyes when Brother turned around.

I've watched Brother without him noticing before, but I felt like I saw a part of him I shouldn't have. It's silly. All he did was tuck Pan in. It's not like I caught him stealing from Mom's purse or anything. With my eyelids closed, I pretended to be asleep while I quietly listened to Brother. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from laughing when he began to hum the tune for Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

Who is this geek and what has he done with my brother?

The humor of the situation faded when I realised Brother would never hum songs for me. He'll be a brother for Pan but he refuses to be a brother for me. I don't get it. What did I do? Pan is the most annoying person in the world! I'm prettier, nicer, and better than her. It isn't fair. I'm his sister, not Pan!

I curled into a ball as the room grew colder. I could hear Goten putting his dirty dishes in the sink. Brother heard him too and stopped humming, knowing Goten would walk into the living room soon. I guess Brother doesn't want Goten to laugh at him for humming a song to Pan.

My body stopped shaking when I sensed Brother standing above me. I gulped, hoping he didn't realise I had been awake the entire time. Brother would never trust me to keep a secret. Only Goten is allowed to keep his secrets. If he finds out I saw him acting like a nerd, I can kiss Mom and Dad goodbye. This is it. He's either going to kill me, sell me to a new family or spit on me for pretending to be asleep. Pretending is a lot like lying, Brother said it was wrong to lie.

I flinched when Brother tossed something light and warm over my body- - the colorful afghan Mom likes to keep draped over the couch for decoration.

"Do you have any pajamas I can wear?" Goten asked, walking through the living room and down the hall.

" Yeah, there should be an extra pair. . ."

I listened intently to Brother's footsteps as he walked down the hall after Goten.


	9. It Wasn't Me chpt 9

**MONDAY**

Mom was in her lab when I snuck into her room. I didn't actually sneak into her room. I was walking by, minding my business when a leprechaun ran in front of me, causing me to trip. I reached out to grab at the handle for support when the door just magically opened. That's the story I had prepared anyway. Brother had told me it was wrong to lie, but I can't help it! I have a lying addiction that I'm pretty good at.

I'm just gifted.

Unfortunately, Mom never came in while I was in her room trying on shoes, make up, and dresses, so I never got to tell her my amazing story that I was starting to believe. A loud ripping sound made me grateful Mom hadn't come into the room. I had accidentally stepped on the dress with the pointy part of the heel, which made it rip, a really long, noticeable rip. It was Mom's favorite red dress too!

I took off the dress and put it back in the closet where I found it.

.

.

.

"Vegeta! Do you think this is funny!" Mom stomped into the living room where Dad was waiting and where Brother and I were quietly reading our books. I had sat next to Brother, but he got up to sit on the couch far from me. I guess we're not close enough for him to read a book to me yet. That sucks. I can't read!

All eyes were on Mom when she came into the room, mad at Dad about something. She turned and pointed to the large rip in her dress- - which was ripped at her butt, showing off her polka dot panties. Dad smirked. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to die, mainly because she was blaming Dad for something I did.

"Sick, Mom." Brother said, raising his book higher to shield his eyes from Mom's butt.

**TUESDAY**

After my afternoon training I skipped into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Normally, Mom would have a sandwich on the table waiting for me, but not today. Sometimes, she gets obsessed with whatever new invention she's working on, forgetting me in the process. Stupid woman. We only keep her around to serve my every need, Dad's too. I should let Dad know she's slacking off. I wonder if there's a store that sells moms? That'd teach her not to forget me.

The delicious smell of cookies filled my nostrils and I followed it's scent to the oven, which was off. The cookies were cold. They must've been cooked hours ago by Mom. My stomach roared loudly, urging me to eat the cookies, and I did. All twenty-four of them. Leaving nothing but crumbs.

.

.

After dinner, Mom remembered the cookies she had baked. I lowered my head to stare at the table while she opened the door to the oven, flinching when she threw the pan on the table with a loud clanging sound.

Brother and I followed Mom's furious gaze, which was set on Dad. Dad returned her gaze with a challenging one of his own.

"You selfish, rotten, pig-headed, spoiled Saiyan swine! Those cookies were meant for all of us! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I stifled a chuckle. Dad turned to look at me. _Uh-oh. He knows. I'm a goner._

"I'm waiting." Mom said, in that annoying tone she likes to use, which Dad absolutely hates.

Dad got up and tossed his plate in the sink." Clean my plate."

Brother, sensing danger, slid out of his chair and walked away from the kitchen, leaving me to fend for myself. Dad walked away too. Mom grabbed my plate. Dad opened the back door. Mom threw the plate yelling," Clean this," which made no sense. The door closed, and the plate shattered upon impact. Mom roared like a dinosaur, grabbing Brother's plate and throwing it against the counter. My eyes widened when she flipped the table over without much effort.

Is she sure she isn't part Saiyan?

"Come on Bulla," Mom wiped the sweat from her brow. Heh. Amateur, I can flip a table without breaking a sweat." We'll go out for ice cream and he wont get any!"

Ugh. My face turned yellow at the mention of ice cream. Those cookies really upset my stomach. My belly had filled to its maximum capacity.

"Let's go. . . NOW!"

"Alright, alright. Don't have to yell." I mumbled under my breath.

**FRIDAY**

_Bulla, come here for a minute,_ Dad requested through telepathy.

Sensing his ki, I found him standing in Brother's room, alone.

"Come in."

I shook my head. Brother's room was the one place I wasn't allowed to enter. No matter what. No one ever told me I couldn't go in, not even Brother, but it was an unspoken rule I had to always follow if I wanted to earn Brother's love. Instinct told me he would hate me if I invaded his privacy, so I never dared.

"That boy ( Trunks) learned a long time ago never to cross me," Dad said, striding towards Brother's bed." Think of this as training, Bulla. Try and stop me." Dad raised the sword he held in his hand and sliced it through Brother's grey comforter. Using his free hand, Dad pulled out the cotton and threw it into the air, letting it hit the ground like snow.

"Stop it! Brother will kill you." I cried.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh. I'm not the one destroying his room, you are."

I gaped at him, unable to believe my own Dad was setting me up. Sure I deserved to be punished in some way, like being grounded or something,but not this!He isn't just punishing me, he's punishing Brother too! Probably for being a 'lazy teenager.'

The human girl in me was telling me to stay out of Brother's room and go get Mom, but the Saiyan in me was dominating, unable to resist the tantalizing call of a fight. This wasn't a spar. This was serious, my pride and honor was at stake, backing down wasn't an option.

I hesitantly stepped one foot into Brother's room, then another, and another, until I was running at Dad, preparing to punch him in the gut. He dropped the pillow he was tearing apart to catch my fist. He smirked, but I reacted quickly, kicking him in the knee. Angered, Dad slapped me with the back of his hand and I flew out of the room, crashing into the wall of the hall.

I winced. I was in big trouble. My body left an imprint in the wall. There's no denying it wasn't me this time.

I stood up. Dad knocked over Brother's dresser and began to shred his clothes, including the teddy bear shirt mom bought for him that he never wore. Maybe he was going to wear it someday but now he would never get the chance, thanks to Dad.

My arms shook. I was beyond angry. I felt crazy. Powerless. Brother's stuff was being destroyed and I could do nothing except watch. I raised both of my arms, sliding my left palm over the top of my right hand. Energy began to buzz, growing stronger in my palms.

"I've. . . had. . . enough!" I screamed, releasing an enormous blast that filled Brother's entire room. I wanted to stop, but didn't know how. I continued to scream along with the blast until I fell to the ground, exhausted. I stumbled back to my feet after resting a while. The wall of Brother's room, the one facing the backyard, was gone. Dad was gone too.

I crept to the edge and gasped when I saw Dad's head poking out from the splintered remains of Brother's wall, most of which he was buried under.

I'm in trouble! I killed Dad! Worse, I destroyed Brother's room and left a dent in the hallway! Mom's going to kill me after Brother does! I gotta leave. I have to hide! I'm a criminal now.

I instantly headed to my room to grab Pinky, my favorite princess book, and a backpack to store it all in, stopping in the kitchen to fill my backpack with snacks too. I was about to walk out the front door when I remembered Dad. " Should hide the body first."

I tore out a handful of grass and sprinkled it over Dad's head, not enough to bury him but enough to camouflage him. I jumped when his eyes opened.

"You. . . did good. . . I wasn't. . . expecting. . . that." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

He isn't dead. Good. One less thing I'm in trouble for. Still, it's his fault I'm in this mess. I kicked Dad in the side." I'm running away. Don't tell Mom or you'll be sorry." I paused, this may be the last time I'll ever see him again." I love you Daddy."

I kicked him again before running down the street.

"I'll only stay away until Mom and Brother cool off, then I'll come back."


	10. The Park chpt 10

**THE PARK - - DAYTime- -**

I sat on top of the slide and kept my eyes across the street on the yellow dome roof of my house. The slide was perfect because nobody else was playing on it and I'd be able to see Mom or Brother before they could spot me. . . I hadn't figured out where I'd hide once I spot them. _I guess hiding behind the steps of the slide will do._

I don't know how much time passed, but it felt like a really, really long time. _They can't find me! Cool! I guess I have nothing to worry about anymore!_ Setting Pinky on my lap I slid down from the top of the slide," Weee!"

.

.

.

My favorite thing to play on is the swings, I like the feeling of the wind blowing in my hair and having my feet off the ground, but other kids' mothers were hogging all the seats. I squeezed Pinky tightly and mumbled in her fur. "This playground is for kids, not old people! I never get to go inside the Pachinko arcade Mom and the other adults play in, it's not fair!"

The park only had the swings, slide and merry-go-round, the rest of the park was a giant field with a paved, circling path for joggers. There were already a lot of kids on the merry-go-round, but it looked like fun so Pinky and I thought, _why not?_

"Can I play too?" I asked, smiling shyly. I've never really played with anyone other than Pan before, _hopefully these kids are more fun than her._

The boy spinning the merry-go-round stopped to look at me. I fluttered my eyelashes the same way I'd seen Mom do when she asked Dad for a favor.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" The boy asked, smiling." Did an eyelash fall in? I hate when that happens. Sometimes I wish I didn't have any."

Well, I guess Mom's 'Secret Weapon' doesn't work for me.

"Boys don't have eyelashes Jacob!" The boy on the merry-go-round shouted.

"Uh-huh. Everyone has eyelashes dummy," The girl on the merry-go-round shot back.

"Shut up Jessica." The boy on the merry-go- round groaned.

"Make me." Jessica replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Everyone has eyelashes, it's used to keep dust particles and other dangerous stuff from the eyes." I shook my head, they're dumber than Pan! I stuffed Pinky in my backpack before hopping on the merry-go-round, not caring if they wanted me to play with them or not. _Why did I even ask to play in the first place? I'm a princess! Princesses don't need permission to do anything, especially not from weak, unintelligent Earthlings._

Jessica, Jacob and the boy whose name I don't know, stared at me like I'd said something strange. Normally, I would've loved the attention but I must not have been in the best of moods since I rolled my eyes and said," Take a picture it lasts longer."

Jacob shook his head," It's your turn to spin Johan."

.

.

.

The merry-go-round was fun, but not as fun as the swings would've been.

The girl, Jessica, lightly tugged on my pony tail. "I love your hair, blue is my favorite color." She then gasped at my purple shirt with striped sleeves." Wow, I love stripes! Zebras are my favorite animals." She reached out to touch Pinky's head, which was poking out from the backpack, but I caught her hand before she could. "What happened to your bear? She's missing an eye."

I shrugged." My brother fed her to Grandpa's dog."

"Ohh," Jessica nodded understandingly." Brother's suck. On my birthday Jacob blew out the candles on my cake before I could and Johan cut my doll's hair last night, now she looks like a boy!"

"Are you saying it's normal for brothers to be mean?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so. Mom always says my dad will never grow up so I guess my brothers never will either. " She sighed." They'll be jerks forever."

.

.

.

My head was pointed to the spinning sky when I felt the spinning stop. I gave Johan a questioning look. He was panting." It's your turn to spin Bulla! We've all done it three times! It isn't fair for you to just stand there and not help!"

"Yeah, that's not fair."

"Fine." I jumped off the merry-go-round, irritated by the three whiners. _Pan doesn't even whine as much as they do! She does everything I say, why can't they?_ I gripped the metal bar tightly, feeling it bend under the weight of my palms." Hold on tight, I'm going to spin as fast as I can."

I didn't have to spin every bar on the merry-go-round like they did, I only spun from that one bar and let go. Johan, Jessica and Jacob's forms were no longer visible to the naked eye, their images blurred the same way a speeding motorcycle did when I tried taking a picture of it with Mom's phone. I smiled as they screamed loudly,_ I'm the best at this game. No one can spin faster than me. It's too bad Dad isn't here to spin instead of me, then we could go really, really fast!_

"Oh my God!" One of the mothers from the swings shouted.

I stopped smiling. I knew that tone. Does every mom have the same you're-in-trouble-for-breaking-the-door/wall/denting the car- tone?

The mother looked fearful as she ran over to me." What did you do!"

"We're just playing." I shrugged, _why am I in trouble?I didn't do anything!_

Johan catapulted from the merry-go-round, flying like a baseball into the field.

"My baby!" His mother screamed.

"I told him to hang on." I groaned, running into the field, catching him before he could hit the ground.

"That. . . was. . . awesome." He whispered before passing out in the grass.

I wasn't quick enough to catch Jessica, but that's okay since she was able to cling to the top bar of the swings,crying loudly from the purple bruise on her forehead. Jacob chose the wrong time to let go since he ended up flying across the park on the wrong side- - into traffic.

There was no way I could catch him, so I bit my finger hoping for a miracle to happen. _Maybe he will land in the tree tops somewhere or get caught in a sheet hanging out to dry and sling shot back to me like in the cartoons._

Jacob's mother sighed in relief as Brother caught him in mid-air. She was relieved, I wasn't. I could plainly see the anger in his eyes. I ran from the merry-go-round and hid behind the slide like I had planned. Brother handed a disoriented Jacob to his Mom and helped Jessica down from the bar she was clinging to for dear life. I ducked down as Brother's eyes landed on me. _Did he see me?_

_._

_._

_._

Their mother ran into the field, scooped Johan into her arms and fled, along with the other women from the swings, leaving me alone in the park with my angry big brother.

"BULLLLA!"

I screamed, ducking under the slide away from his hands. Brother bent down to grab me but I took off screaming into the field," HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!"

"You could've killed that boy!" Brother shouted, sounding close behind me.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Sensing Brother was about to leap, I stopped abruptly and flattened myself against the grass as Brother flew over me like a pouncing cat and landed in the grass where I would've been if I didn't stop. I heard Brother let out a frustrated growl. " I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" I ran in the opposite direction.

For once, training with Dad paid off. I could sense when Brother was about to leap and acted quickly to avoid being caught. Brother spit out a mouthful of grass." I'm not going to hurt you Bulla. Mom sent me to get you, we just want to talk."

I stood in front of him. He stood up, took one step towards me. . . then another.

I shook my head." You're lying."

I ran under Brother as he leapt at me again. Furious, Brother turned into a Super Saiyan and punched a large hole into the ground. My legs froze with fear, gluing me to one spot. _There's no way I can outrun Brother when he's a Super Saiyan!_ With nowhere to run and nobody to help me, I tilted my head back and let out my loudest, ear-piercing scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Brother covered his ears, steadily walking towards me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed louder, envisioning myself being killed by my own Brother. _Mom and Dad aren't here to stop him!_ I stopped screaming when a foot attached to a thin leg connected with Brother's cheek, forcing him to fall over in shock, or maybe the kick actually hurt, I don't know. I stopped screaming but kept my mouth open. _I'm no longer in danger but Brother is, should. . . should I still scream for help?_

The blond girl, dressed in a white shirt and pink shorts, pointed down at my stunned brother." Kidnapping is wrong you sick freak!"

Brother slowly stood to his feet, eyeing me hatefully. I shuffled behind the blond girl's leg, using her as a shield.

"No, I'm not kidnapping her. She's my _sister,_ we were just playing a game." Brother forced himself to smile, looking even more handsome with his green eyes and pointy, glowing blond hair. The girl folded her arms and looked down at me, she looked like a Super Saiyan too, except her hair was smooth and the ends rested neatly against her shoulders.

"Is this true?"

I bit my lip and looked at Brother. His beautiful cold eyes glared down at me, warning me to choose the right answer. I knew Brother would never hurt a pretty girl so I chose the better option available to me, I lied." No, I don't know this man. He was trying to take me home with him but Mom told me to wait here for her and not to leave with strangers."

Brother let out a humorless chuckle." She's kidding. Bulla. . . tell this girl your kidding, now!"

I pretended to cry," But I don't know you!"

Brother reached out to grab me but the girl pushed him away." If you don't leave this kid alone I'll call the police!"

Brother clenched his fists, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, only this time his eyes were a natural blue. The girl's attitude changed completely. She squealed, wrapping her arms around Brother," Trunks! I didn't recognize you! How have you been?"

Brother smirked down at me, hugging the girl in return.

I should've been afraid. . . I should've made a run for it, but I didn't. Instead, I angrily grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her away from Brother. "Keep your dirty hands off of him Barbie!"

The blond girl squealed again, this time wrapping her arms around me for a hug." Aw, you're just too cute. So you're Trunks' baby sister? I would've met you at the Tournament but I decided not to go. My name is Marron, what's yours?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I replied, looking to Brother for help. She's loud, cheerful and smiles a lot. . . I don't think I like her.

* * *

**vegeta34567:** Dumb funny? Those two words together baffles me. Let's just cross out the dumb and say it's funny. *woof!*

**Siah1:** Trunks' reaction to boys is going to annoy Bulla very much when she's a teen. Still many chapters to go before she makes it to the teens, pre- teens will be just as interesting ;)

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 25 days.. . hehe I'll make up for it, you'll see. Wow thanks for the 12 reviews on the last chapter!**


	11. The Park chpt 11

**- - -The Park; Twenty Minutes Later- - -**

Marron handed me a stick of pink bubble gum before sitting on the swing between Brother and me._ She's a little annoying but at least she's keeping Brother's anger under control, I thought for sure he was going to hurt me earlier._

" So you're going to be a Junior next month, are you excited?" Marron asked, handing a stick of gum to Brother. I wanted to ask Brother what a Junior was but he was scowling at me so I decided I better not. _How can they sit on a swing and not swing? That's not fun, that's wierd! Dad was right, teenagers are lazy!_

Brother forced himself to smile, whatever a Junior was, he didn't seem happy to be one. " Yeah, can't wait. You'll be in. . . eighth grade, right? Are you excited about that?"

Marron snorted," I was excited until Dad told me he'd be homeschooling me again!" Marron pushed herself sideways, gently bumping into Brother's arm." When I'm a Freshmen I'll finally be in the same school as you, then we can hang out all the time, doesn't that sound fun?"

Her face was getting too close to Brother's so I had to act swiftly.

" Look at me!" I shouted, jumping from the swing at the highest point it could go, doing a perfect front flip as I landed gracefully on my feet. The moment my feet hit the ground, thousands of small pebbles flew up, forming a mini crater where I landed.

Marron let out a fearful scream as hundreds of pebbles rained over her and Brother. I smiled proudly, until the pebbles cleared and Brother stood up from his swing with renewed anger. "Bulla!"

"Eeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I shouted as I ran away from the swings and climbed to the top of the slide.

Marron shook the pebbles from her head," I think I should go. See you later Trunks."

I'll admit, I was a wee bit sad to see Marron jog away, not because I missed her or anything stupid like that, but because she was my shield. Without her, no one was around to protect me from Brother!

.

.

.

"For the last time, we're going home!" Brother yelled, grabbing me by the legs.

I wrapped my arms tightly around the metal handles on the top of the slide." NO!"

The rusty poles of the slide squeaked as Brother tipped most of the slide over, along with two of the poles that were buried into the ground to keep it sturdy.

"Let go, you're going to break the slide!"

"NO!" I replied. Who knew 'No' could be such a fun word to say?

Without warning, Brother let me go and my body shot across the park. I tumbled and rolled across the field before stopping at the center of it. Brother was already standing beside me, smirking, as I sat up. Angry, I folded my arms and turned away from him. _Jerk._

"Fine. I give up. You can stay here all you want, I don't care! I hope you never come home!"

I turned to watch Brother storm away, back to our house. Tears fell and I silently wailed in Pinky's fur.

_Don't leave me Brother, I. . . I think I want to go home now!_

**SIX HOURS LATER. . . NIGHTTIME**

I played with Pinky in the field until it became dark, then I stuffed her in the backpack and took out my favorite princess book. There wasn't any light in the field, but there was an orange lamppost beside the swings. For the millionth time in my life I wished I could fly like Pan and Brother could,_ walking across the park is a lot of ground for a girl with short legs like me to cover! Why wasn't flying the first thing Dad taught me?_

The orange light was dim and I doubted an adult could've read anything under that light, but since I couldn't read, that didn't matter. I flipped through the pages, only stopping to admire the pictures inside. Mom told me this book wasn't intended for someone my age since the pictures were full of people being killed and stabbed, or blown up depending on which war the picture portrayed. I giggled at one of the pictures. Dad had even smirked at the photo when I showed him the picture, which I had drawn over to resemble him and Goku. Let's just say it was one battle Goku couldn't win.

"Secrets of the Prince?"

I flinched, suddenly realising there was a fat man standing in front of me. He smiled widely, pointing to the cover." I've read that book too, it was good. Sad ending tho."

"I wouldn't know. My Dad changes the story all the time." I replied, then covered my hand over my mouth. _Uh-oh. I forgot, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!_

The fat man sat in the swing next to me. He gently took the book from my hands and began turning the pages.

"You're supposed to ask for permission!" _Who does this guy think he is? Did I say he could touch my book?_

"Whoa, take it easy mija. I promise I wont steal it." He chuckled.

_Mmm what do I do? Mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers._

"My name is Bulla. . . what's your name mister?"

"Carlos."

He held out his dirty, pudgy hand , but I didn't shake it, _who knows where his hands have been_._ Well, at least we're not strangers anymore, that's one less thing I'm in trouble for._ I pointed my finger at the picture he had just turned to. It was of the prince in the story, whom looked exactly like Brother except he had black hair and wore a colorful deel." I'm going to marry him when I'm older. That's my prince."

"Good choice," Carlos nodded, then closed the book and handed it to me." Little girls like you shouldn't play out in the park alone, especially at this hour. Where's your home little girl?"

"I don't have a home."

Carlos stood up." I don't have a home either." He pointed to the trees beyond the field." You see that forest? I live right. .. there. You can stay with me tonight, I'll even let you sleep in the sleeping bag and eat the last can of soup. Tomorrow we can find you a new home. Sound good?"

I shrugged, then jumped off my swing to follow after him. Why not? It's not like Brother or Mom wanted me to come back anyway. They'd be happier if I wasn't around.

"Excuse me." Carlos and I turned toward the voice. I yelped and fearfully hid behind Carlos. Carlos flicked his lighter, the small flame quickly cast dancing shadows across Brother's face. " What are you doing with my sister?"

"Is this true mija? Is he your brother?" Carlos asked, glancing down at me with a confused expression.

_Whoa, déjà vu._ I bit my lip, debating on how I should answer this time when Brother spoke again." Bulla come with me, now."

I had never heard Brother's voice sound like that before. He didn't sound mad, he sounded. . . scared for some reason. Pan has the same tone when she spends the night and I unplug her nightlight. But I thought Brother wasn't afraid of the dark. . .

The most amazing thing wasn't his voice, but the way he had his hand stretched out towards me. He wanted to hold my hand!

"Yes, yes he's my Brother." I squealed, taking his hand. Brother gripped my hand tightly so I couldn't let go._ Don't worry Brother, I'll never let go!_

"It seems your prince does exist." Carlos remarked, I giggled at Brother's frown." Hey man, can I bum a cigarette from you?"

"I don't smoke," Brother said, turning to leave.

"Smoking is bad for you!" I added." Believe me, I know."

.

.

.

"Is Mom still mad?"

Brother didn't answer, he silently led me out of the park.

"Are you mad I destroyed your room?"

Brother didn't answer, he silently led me across the street.

"Is Dad mad I beat him up?"

No answer.

"Will you read me a bedtime story tonight?"

Brother stopped." Just because I'm holding your hand doesn't make us friends. The only reason I came for you is because Mom wont let me back in the house without you. If it were up to me you'd be living with that hobo, now shut up."

I stayed quiet for a little while, until we made it in front of the house and Brother let my hand go, wiping my germs from his hands on his brown sweater.

"Brother. . . what's a hobo?"

He never told me what a hobo was. Mom yelled at me for blasting Brother's wall and denting the wall in the hallway. My punishment: A long, loud lecture, no desert for two weeks and Pan couldn't spend the night or come over to play during that time. Did she really think not having Pan around was a punishment?

Dad suffered minor bruises.

His main injury was his ego.

I decided it was best if I avoided him for a while.

* * *

**The next chapter. . . Bulla dominates Kindergarten!**

**Guest:** Marron agrees with you but Trunks says he doesn't want to date a 13yr old, also says he'll think about it. ;)

**kimdc413:** Yay! I'm glad you thought chpt.10 was a wee bit funny. I know my attempt at humor is a little cheesy, but thank you!


	12. S-H-O-T chpt 12

**S-H-O-T ?**

"Bulla, put your shoes on sweetie. We're going somewhere extra special today." Mom said in an out of the ordinary perky tone. Goten and I looked questioningly at Brother, whom was reading a thick book perched on his lap. I stood up on the couch so I could peek over Goten's head to get a better look at what he was reading, _there aren't any pictures! That's stupid, no wonder Brother looks bored._

Brother licked his fingers before turning the page, lazily shrugging one of his shoulders. Goten and I shifted our gaze back onto Mom. Mom blinked twice, her smile shrinking to its normal thin size." What was that about?"

Goten stretched his arms and legs as he yawned out the answer." Just double checking."

Mom rested her hands on her hips."And may I ask what it is you were double checking?"

Goten scratched his head, unaware of Mom's offensive tone." Well, just making sure you were okay, I guess is the right way to put it."

"Okay? Just because I sometimes like to be extra nice automatically means there's something wrong with me?" - _- pfft. Extra nice, Mom you're a liar_- - " I'll have you know I'm always nice! It just so happens I have to take my daughter to get a s-h-o-t, that's the reason why I'm not 'okay' today like I normally am. Hmph." Mom crossed her arms, pointing her nose in the air as she finished explaining something I had no clue about.

I looked to Goten, _what's a s-h-o-t?_

Goten and I glanced at Brother again. Brother pushed back the bangs that were brushing into his eyes. He sighed, uncapping the yellow highlighter he held in his mouth, and gently poked Goten in the arm, leaving behind a yellow dot. " Shot."

_S-h-o-t is called a shot? And a shot is when someone draws on you? Why would Mom take me somewhere for someone to draw on me?_ I hopped off the couch, shoving all suspicions in the back of mind as I hastily put on my shoes._ A shot sounds fun._

Goten, now completely lying on the couch with his feet pushing against Brother's cheek, reached out to grab my hand." No, don't go Bulla! A shot is the worst torture in the world, not even my Dad can- -"

Mom pinched Goten's lips together,"D-don't listen to him. He's just jealous of all the stickers and suckers the doctor will give you after the shot. And you'll get to wear a colorful band-aid. . ."

I squealed, jumping happily." Let's go, let's go that sounds great." I gave Goten a quick kiss on the cheek." Don't be mad, I'll bring you back a sucker, 'kay?"

Brother shut his book with a loud, echoing "thump,"so he could push Goten completely off the couch. Dad let out a small "heh" from the doorway of the kitchen, holding a water bottle to his lips.

Mom waved, whispering loudly in that strange, perky tone." Vegeta! I'm taking her to get a s-h-o-t!"

Dad turned his head towards Brother. Brother's blue eyes darted towards Mom, then back to Dad as he scratched his temple in a circular motion. The corner of Dad's lips curled upward, understanding Brother's strange code. Mom replied with a strange gesture of her own- - sticking her hand in the air with only her middle finger raised.

.

.

.

"How was it?" Goten asked when Mom and I came in through the door. I wanted to squeeze in between Goten and a sleeping Brother on the couch, but I only handed Goten the sucker I had promised to bring him, then slowly began to walk towards my room.

"Did she cry?" I heard Goten ask.

"No, in fact it went better than I thought," Mom replied. I could hear her unfolding the paper the doctor had given to her." She only blew up one room. Better than when Trunks had his first shots. But, I think we need a new family doctor."

"Why?" Goten asked with a sucker crammed in his mouth. I smiled as I opened my door. _I knew he'd love the grape sucker._

"He filed a restraining order."

**FIRST DAY oF ScHoOL**

"My, don't you look handsome." Mom gushed, straightening the tie on Brother's uniform.

The juice I had been drinking immediately came out of my nose.

Brother glared, daring me to say something about his side parted hair, which layed extremely flat across his head from the excessive amount of gel Mom made him use. He looked funny, but inside I was thinking, _cute._

Once Mom decided his uniform was lint free and perfect, she made us line up against the wall for a picture. I smiled in all the pictures, even though Mom made me wear jeans and a t-shirt instead of a princess dress like I wanted. Brother didn't smile at all. He frowned, sighed, and glanced up towards the ceiling. When Mom said she'd be driving us to school, he groaned.

.

.

.

After dropping Brother off , I jumped out of the car and took his seat in the front. I soon wished I had stayed in the back seat when Mom began to cry.

"I remember when Trunks started school. Now here you are, starting kindergarten. Someday you'll grow taller and start dressing yourself. Someday you'll be in highschool, you'll wear make up, date, go to college, get married. . ."

"I'm going to marry Goten." I added, clapping my hands in excitement.

Mom let out a low whine, like a dog. " Someday you'll have children of your own, and you'll be taking them to school." I unbuckled my seatbelt and wrapped my hands around the handle as Mom parked the car in front of my new school. "You don't have to go to school today Bulla. I know how scary the first day of school can be. You can stay home with Mommy. . ."

"No way, I'm going to learn how to read." I said, opening the door. Mom grabbed me by the shirt before I could escape.

"Give me a hug and kiss first."

I squirmed, kicked, and screamed for her to let me go. There was no way I was going to kiss her with mascara running down her cheek and snot coming out of her nose." Get off me woman! Do I look like Dad?"

"Give me a hug and a kiss! Now!" Mom shouted, no longer sounding like a dying dog.

"Fine." I gave Mom a quick hug and blew her an air kiss before bolting towards the school.

"Hi Bulla." Pan greeted, skipping to the front doors of the building while holding Videl's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Pan smiled," I'm in Kindergarten too."

.

.

.

Mom sat at the end of the table, eyeing each of us as we silently ate our dinner. Mom clasped her hands together, focusing on the person to her right- - Dad. " So, Vegeta, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Dad chewed his steak, swallowed, and drank his water, all while giving Mom a what-are-you-talking-about-woman, look.

Mom stabbed at her steak, probably imagining it was Dad by the way she was violently beating it with her fork." So you have no idea who hung the taxi driver on the tip of Capsule Corp. tower by his underwear?" Dad smirked, Brother stifled a chortle. Mom narrowed her eyes. _Uh-oh, Brother's in trouble._

"And you," Mom lifted her fork and pointed it at Brother, I quickly covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing." What did you do to your hair? It looks like a bird's nest!"

I_ like his bed head look, leave him alone Mom._ I thought, while carefully scraping the peas from my plate and into the napkin on my lap. _Why does she feed me this stuff? She knows I hate peas!_

Brother looked down at his plate, deep in thought, then looked back up at Mom, giving her an innocent smile," Sorry Mom. You weren't the only one who thought I was handsome." Brother's smile widened." I'll tell Ms. Flame to run her hands over everything else besides my hair next time."

Mom inhaled, letting her chest puff out and her cheeks turn blue before finally letting out a loud breath.

Mom stared blankly at me.

_It must be my turn!_

I stretched my arm halfway across the table, waving the bright piece of paper in my hand. Mom raised her eyebrows," What's this?"

"I don't know. The teacher wanted me to give it to you."

Mom read the note," Mrs. Briefs. Bulla has shown behavior problems in school today. She refused to share any of the toys with her classmates and made them her 'slaves.' When I gently tried explaining she wasn't a princess she called me a 'peasant earthling' and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say today. Thankfully, Pan Son was able to reign her in a bit, persuading her to comply with the 'draw your family' exercise I wanted to do. Unfortunately, during recess, Pan and Bulla started a unique game called ' Kakarot vs. Majin Vegeta.'"

Mom paused, giving Dad a disgusted, sideways glance. Brother's eyes widened.

"I wish I could tell you what I witnessed, but I'm not sure of that myself, hopefully a years worth of therapy will help clear my mind. Anyway, due to unforseen circumstances - - broken equipment and half of the school being destroyed, the school will be canceled for a week so repairs can be made. On a lighter note, I'm impressed with the picture Bulla drew in class today. Sorry for any inconvenience, Ms. Jackie Prettybird."

I proudly held up my drawing of Dad, Mom, Brother, Goten, Goku,Gohan, Pan, Videl, and Chichi, sitting together at a picnic, with me in the middle.

Mom gasped," Amazing."

I expected Brother to hate it, but was surprised when Dad snorted in disapproval," The assignment was ' draw your family.' Not draw Kakarot's family." Dad threw his napkin over his empty plate." Save yourself the embarrassment and quit Kindergarten while you can."

I rolled my eyes. _You're just jealous I can draw a better picture than you._ I carefully rolled my picture and tied it with the bow Ms. Prettybird had given me. " Goku's family will become my family after I marry Goten." I jumped from my chair." You better learn to get along, cuz someday you'll be in-laws."

Everyone was speechless as I left the room.

* * *

**kimdc413:** Haha, thanks. I didn't think anyone would like Bulla at first, since she's a little bratty.

**Shookones:** I thought I would never update too. :) I'll try to update more frequently until I hit my personal goal, then it'll be a weekly update thing again.

**wittykittylizzie:** True, he could've gone SSj on the guy, but Trunks was scared for a different reason. A reason I will never tell ;)

Thanks **Asdfghjkl6532, maxridelover ,spidercooce ,Tiffany7898**, for reviewing!


	13. Skip A Grade chpt 13

**~ Saiyan I.Q ~**

I hung my backpack on one of the hooks in the back of the classroom. Nobody can prove it wasn't an accident, but I _accidentally_ knocked Pan's ugly yellow backpack off its hook. Pan winced. I pushed past her to sit in my desk, but one of the boys stopped me. Apparently, he thought I did something wrong.

"That wasn't nice. Apologize, right now."

"What did I do?" I argued, somewhat humored by this boy who stood taller than me. If only he knew height meant nothing to a Saiyan Princess.

"You threw Pan's backpack on the ground and you shoved her into the wall." The boy growled, inching closer to intimidate me.

I smiled sweetly." That was an accident. I didn't 'shove' her, I gently pushed her since she was blocking my path and I had to get her to move somehow."

"Could've said excuse me," Pan mumbled, walking past me to sit in her desk, which is directly behind mine! _Stupid teacher! Seating Pan behind me isn't going to stop me from having all the fun I want. Ha, if she thinks Pan is strong enough to stop me then she's sadly mistaken._

"Move," I ordered, already bored with the boy. Seeing the boy wasn't going to budge, I lightly pushed him. He wasn't very strong since he slid into the hallway. None of my classmates dared to challenge me after that.

.

.  
.

"Okay class, we are a week behind so I'm going to teach you the first letter of the alphabet today," The teacher said, writing an "A" and "a" on the chalkboard. She pronounced, explained, and had everyone list things that started with the letter A. Then she had us practice drawing the letter on our pieces of paper. Except for Pan and me, everyone struggled to write those two simple letters.

I raised my hand," Jackie! We're done. What's the next letter?"

"Bulla dear, I'm a teacher. You can't call me by my first name, it isn't polite. Please, call me Ms. Prettybird."

Pan and I giggled. "No I don't think so. That is a stupid name. Can't I just call you Miss Jackie instead?"

Jackie ran a hand through her curly brown hair, the way Brother would do if someone was annoying him. . . when _I_ annoyed him. "No," She said slowly," You may not. You wouldn't call your parents by their first names, would you? Well- -"

"Sometimes I call my Mom 'woman' or 'stupid woman.' Dad does it too, so she doesn't mind."

"Not me, Mama and Papa would be sad if I did that." Pan said.

"Shut up, nobody asked you ." I growled, smacking Pan in the back of the head.

"No hitting!" Jackie yelled, abandoning her calm demeanor completely." Bulla you will call me Ms. Prettybird, if you call me Jackie, well, don't expect me to answer you missy!"

"Tell you what," I began, standing on my chair so I could be a little closer to Jackie's height. Eye contact is important when intimidating a challenger, I learned that from Mom and Dad." I'll call you Ms. Prettybird if you 'll call me Princess Bulla. Agreed?"

.

.  
.

Our classmates were still struggling with the letter "A" when Pan and I finished with the letter "Z." I compared my work with Pan's, just to see who's penmanship was better- - mine was! Pan snatched her paper out of my hands when I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Jackie! We're done, now what?"

Jackie ordered the rest of the class to draw and play while she gave Pan and me her full attention. We quickly learned how to form letters together to make words and we learned to count to one hundred. Jackie was impressed with our quick learning abilities. She could've pretended to be cool instead of behaving like a giddy nerd at a comic convention.

Pan and I both have one genius parent, but I don't think our parent's I.Q was the source of our quick learning abilities.

Pan decided she learned enough and quit the private lesson to play with the other kids. Jackie was bummed, but at least I was still willing to learn.

**ONE WEEK LATER. . .**

Goten and Brother were sitting on the floor, with their homework on the coffee table in front of them. I silently sat next to Goten, sipping from my juice box. Brother kept giving me cold looks, annoyed with the slurping sounds I was making. _I have to drink every drop of juice, it'd be a waste if I didn't. Plus, I don't want to walk all the way into the kitchen and walk all the way back. Okay I'm lying, I sucked out the juice a while ago, all that is left is air. Brother, if only you knew how adorable you look when you're mad._

"Gah!" Goten roared, snatching the juice box from my hands- - surprising Brother and me- -and crushing it to pieces. Goten clenched and unclenched his fists as he calmed down. _Why did Goten do that? Is he mad at me? Does he hate me too?_ My eyes squinched shut, my mouth widened, and I inhaled a deep breath before letting out a loud wail._ Goten hates me, he hates me, he doesn't love me! No one loves me!_ I threw myself on the ground to kick and pound my fists into the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry Bulla. I don't know. . . I didn't mean. . . Ugh, stop crying!" Goten shouted.

My wail turned into an agonized moan. _He yelled at me, Goten just yelled at me!_

Mom stomped into the living room like a mama grizzly bear ready to defend her cub," WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"I didn't do anything," Brother stuttered." HE'S the one who lost his temper."

Mom didn't know what to say, Goten had never yelled at me before. She put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but I rolled away from her touch. _Go away Mom, you don't know what I'm going through. When Dad yells it just means he loves you but that's not how Goten is. He hates me. . ._

"I'll take care of it Bulma."

Goten scooped me up in his arms. I tried pushing away at first, but then I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. My fingers gently began to twirl the strands of Goten's long, thick, wild hair. _He smells good,_ I thought as I tried to control my rapid breaths.

Goten held me close as he swayed through the living room, singing the lyrics to one of his favorite rock songs, and lightly whipping his hair in my face. I smiled, then giggled at his idiocy. _Mom would've sang a nursery rhyme, not this. Dad would've told me to suck it up or would've bribed me with a story. Brother. . . he would've ignored me, why can't he be sweet like you Goten?_

_._

_._

.

"Are you feeling better?" Goten asked, no longer singing his favorite rock lyrics.

I nodded. _Why do I always feel tired after I cry?_

"Do you forgive me?"

I lifted my head to kiss his cheek. _Of course I forgive you. I love you doofus._

He smiled, then gently tried to pull me away from him. I held on tighter, _No way, you're mine now Goten. I'm going to hang on you forever._

_._

_._

.

"What did you get for #23?" Goten asked while chewing on the end of his pencil.

Brother sighed," X equals three. Dude, just toss her off you, she isn't a toddler anymore."

I whined in Goten's ear, hugging his neck tighter. _No not yet._

"Nah, it's fine. She's actually keeping me warm, haha. Kinda like a thirty pound scarf." He sighed." What did you get for #22? I got . . ."

_What is Goten's homework like? It must be bad since he yelled at me._ Curious, I let go of Goten's neck and slid down to his lap. I avoided Brother's stare and focused my attention on Goten's homework on the coffee table in front of me. _Brother's right, I'm not a toddler anymore. Awww, I wish he hadn't seen me act like a big baby._

"Trunks, can you come here for a minute?" Mom yelled from inside the kitchen.

Brother stood up," You want anything?"

Goten smiled," Sure. I smell brownies cooking, get me some of those please, and a glass of milk if you have any."

Instead of going into the kitchen, Brother stayed a while longer to gawk at me. Mom came into the living room to retrieve Brother, but stopped when she saw what I was doing. Goten, Mom, and Brother held their breath as I solved the rest of Goten's algebra problems.

**TWO DAYS LATER. . .**

Mom arranged for me to take a test to measure my intelligence. She said, if I scored high, I'd be able to go to school with Brother. She said a bunch of other stuff, but I stopped listening after the Brother part. _Me going to school with Brother? We'd be together all the time! I'd be with Goten too!_

We both knew Brother wouldn't want to be with me all the time, but I took the test anyway.

_Maybe being together all the time will be a good thing. Maybe his feelings towards me will change._

I passed the test and Mom quickly enrolled me in Brother's Highschool. They didn't have a sailor uniform in my size, but that was okay, Mom decided she would make me one with a little ' Capsule Corp flare.'

Brother began to ignore Mom.

* * *

**kimdc413**** 2:** Yep, his jaw touched the floor in my mind. That's one union he doesn't want to see happen.

**Asdfghjkl6532:** Close, yeah that's what Bulla would call it too. Don't think Pan agrees. = D

**Tiffany7898:** Lol, your comment made me laugh.

**wittykittylizzie & Shookones:** Yay! I'm glad someone finds me funny!

**Siah1**: My mom used to spell things out too, but I never said anything when I always knew what she was spelling, lol. Bulla definitely wont be weak or stupid ( right now she's just kid-stupid) in this story.

**Guest:** Yeah I'm a T/P and G/B pairing fan too, but I'm not sure if it will end that way, this story has a mind of its own.

**Jessis**: Yeah, first shots and kindergarten are the worst years of a kids life. We can't forget them cuz it already scarred us for life!

**FoxyMonday**: Wow, its like you have my brain. Thanks, I was worried the emotions weren't coming across right, but I'm glad you can feel the sad side to it.

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior :** Pan is in her sweeter years. Will she ever stand up to Bulla? Gotta keep reading to find out that answer. . .

Thanks **silvia S.K , vegeta34567 , hottieanimegurl , maxridelover **for reviewing! And Thanks for reading!


	14. Calm chpt 14

The beginning of school didn't start off so well.

**8: 15 A.M**

"Trunks can you take her to- -"

Brother slammed the car door behind him, cutting Mom off mid sentence. Mom unstrapped her seatbelt so she could stand outside the car, raise her fist in the air, and yell loudly at Brother. My cheeks burned red and I slid low to the floor as teenagers and teachers gawked at Mom. _Ugh, how embarrassing!_

I wasn't surprised Brother didn't want to walk me to the classroom. I knew he was mad we would be in the same homeroom all day together, so Mom shouldn't have been surprised by his behavior, but she was.

" I can find the room myself. I'm a big girl now, Mom." I said as I got out of the car.

Mom got out too, intent on making Brother apologize to her more so than wanting to see me arrive to class on time. I didn't have a choice! Mom grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me behind her as she charged through the school, screaming Brother's name loudly. _Idiot! Yelling like a crazy mad woman isn't going to make Brother jump out of the mass of other students and say "Here I am!" Haven't you ever heard of stealth?_

**8: 40 A.M**

"You're late." The teacher noted in a disapproving tone.

I massaged the hand print bruised into my wrist. " It's her fault." I grumbled, glaring at the crazy woman everyone says I resemble._ This sucks! I wish my hair was black like Dad's! Now I can't deny she's my mother._ I smiled while I tried to shove Mom out the door." You better go home now Mom. Thanks for walking me to class." It was then Mom's eyes locked in on her teenaged target, whom was sitting in the fourth desk of the second row.

Brother shielded his eyes with his hand, pretending to be invisible as Mom stomped over to his desk." Have something you'd like to say to me Trunks?"

_Oh boy._ I rolled my eyes.

No one knew what to do with my angry, loud mother. She kept getting louder, and louder since Brother refused to acknowledge her. I cleared my throat. No one looked at me. I cleared my throat again, louder this time. Still, no one looked at me. Finally, I jumped on top of the teacher's podium and shouted," HELLOOO!"

That got everyone's attention. Except for Brother and me, no one noticed one of the windows crack slightly. Brother's eyebrows shifted downwards. _Right, we're not supposed to show our powers. I wont do it again._

I smiled widely," Hi, my name is Bulla Briefs, but everyone can call me Princess Bulla. I am five years old and . . . " Mom's mood lifted as she motioned for me to twirl. I jumped from the podium, twirling softly on the floor for my skirt to sway." This is a custom made uniform, designed by my Mom." I went on to press different buttons on my watch, which controlled the 'accessories' of the uniform." The soles of my shoes thicken, making me two feet taller so no one will bump into me in the halls and so my feet can touch the floor when I sit in my desk." _Everything is huge compared to the desks, chairs, and toilets in kindergarten_." Making me taller is the only cool thing about my uniform. It's also fire-proof, tear proof, water proof, and has temperature adjustments so I'm never too hot or too cold."

"You're so cute!" Some of the girls squealed.

I nodded, sitting in the desk behind Brother's. " I know."

.  
.

Hours passed, and two different teachers came into the classroom to teach, but I couldn't remember either of their names. It was surprising, I thought there'd only be one teacher like in kindergarten. None of them appreciated being called," Hey lady!" or " Old man." so I opted for calling the teachers," Teacher."

The teacher who came into the classroom before lunch was the only one whose name I could remember.

**15 MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH**

_I'm so tired. Don't they take naps in high school?_ _When will it be nap time?_ I looked around the classroom, wondering if everyone was ready for a nap like I was. The teacher, Ms. Flame, walked up and down the aisles reading out loud from the book in her hands.

Everyone had the same book so we could silently read along with her. _Are they reading or sleeping with their eyes open? I can't tell._ I don't think anyone was paying attention to the printed words of the book on their desks. They were all daydreaming, probably about lunch, I know I was. At least they made the effort to look like they were reading. I closed my book, and stared at Brother's back while I waited for the lunch bell to ring.

Because I wasn't reading or paying attention to the book, I was the only one who saw.

_". . .O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"_ Ms. Flame read out loud, while skimming her hand across Brother's shoulders." _What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"_ Her hand lightly trailed up Brother's neck before returning to her side. She noticed me gaping at her. She smiled, then kept walking and reading like nothing had happened, like I didn't see it.

What did I see? I don't know. I only knew Brother tensed under her touch. He didn't like it one bit, and neither did I.

.

.

.

Goten stuck his head into the classroom when the lunch bell rang. I didn't like the way the girls squealed and crowded around him. I lifted my arms in the air so he would see me. He did, and he knew what I wanted." Hi Bulla. How's your first day of highschool going?" He smiled, crouching beside my chair to give me a piggy back ride.

"Good," I smiled at the girls who wanted Goten to look at them. _Haha, he only gives piggy back rides to me, go find someone else you harpies_. I nuzzled my cheek against his once I was secure on his back, just to make the teenage girls understand he was mine. They so didn't get the hint.

"Goten eat lunch with me!" One girl whined, trying to pull on his arm but I kicked her hand away.

"I have sushi." Another girl said, holding up her wrapped lunchbox in the air like she was trying to lure a dog.

"Mom gave me lots of money for lunch. We can eat as much food as we want!" I spoke loudly so he could hear me over the squawking teenagers that were trying to lure him away. _Does everyone know food is his weakness that he can't say no to?_

"Alright!"

Goten followed Brother out into the hall, _yes we're finally away from those girls._ Then the younger-than-Jackie-teacher appeared in front of us. Was I the only one who noticed one of the buttons on her tight blouse weren't buttoned? _Yuck!_

"Trunks, we need to go over your essay " Ms. Flame smiled a fox's smile." It will only take a few minutes. Your grade depends on this." She walked down the hall, glancing back to see if Brother will follow her. _Follow her where? She isn't going to the classroom!_

" I thought you were passing all of your classes," Goten sounded as surprised as I felt, but he quickly brushed it off as nothing." We'll save you some food."

"Sure you will." Brother smiled.

I reached my arm out to grab him by the shirt, but I wasn't quick enough. I only caught the air as he followed Ms. Flame wherever it was she was leading him to. I wanted to shout_," Don't go Brother. Eat lunch with us, please!"_ I could've cried and thrown a fit, but would he have stayed? I'll never know.

.

.

After pigging out, Goten and I decided to take a nap under the tree behind the school. We planned on waking up before lunch ended.

.

.

I woke up when the last bell of school rang. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and yawned. Goten was snoring loudly. Brother was curled beside him, looking sweet and gentle, and helpless like a kitten. I debated on whether I should wake them up or sneak under Brother's arm to sleep? I debated too long since Brother woke up when Goten rolled on top of him.

.

.

"How was school?" Mom asked as Brother and I got into the car. He sat in the backseat since he was probably still upset with her.

_Yay! I get to sit up front!_

Brother didn't say anything, he sighed and looked out the window. . . at the sky.

I strapped myself in and told Mom about every single thing I learned in class today. " I napped too long, sorry."

"Should I put you back in kindergarten? Naps are important for a girl your age, it helps you grow."

"No, no. I'll make it the whole day tomorrow, I promise." I bit my lip and turned around in my seat to look at Brother. He looked away from the sky. His face was soft, serene and curious as he looked at me. If I had asked a question, would he have answered it? I had a feeling he would've.

_"Where did Ms. Flame take you? What did you guys do?"_ I wanted to ask, but . . . He never looks at me in a calm way often, and I didn't want to turn his gentle expression into a permanent scowl. I sighed, and turned around in my seat.

Brother continued to look out the window, watching the world blur past.

* * *

**kimdc413 :** Well, I got the idea of Bulla going to HS from an old show called 'Smart Guy.' I haven't seen it since I was like 7 but it has influenced this story greatly. Thanks for lovin this story : )

**wittykittylizzie**: Everyone is smarter than Goten, poor guy, even a 5 yr old. Lol. Bulla is sweet to him now, but. . .

**hottieanimegurl :** Wow you're a great sister to help your bro with his homework. He may not be a smarty pants like Bulla, but brothers come in handy in other ways, like killing spiders and carrying heavy stuff. :)

**GUEST:** Reviews help pressure me into updating quickly. I like having a variety of stories to work on, otherwise I get bored. I try to take my time so I can write a great chapter, instead of rushing and writing a horrible chapter.

**maxridelover:** You are right, the two of them in school wont end well. Mwahahaha.

**RenkinMaitai** You're right. Bulla is too young to hold a grudge right now. Will she still be so forgiving of Trunks when she's 13, I wonder?

**Wolf Zelda:** Oh my gosh. If I grew up with 7 brothers I would've run away from home.

**Knickstaper:** I see someone has been skipping the author notes at the bottom of the chapters. ;)

Thanks **Asdfghjkl6532, Shookones, spidercooce , PrincessPorsha , Tiffany7898, TACOLOVER1, Epicness2318, Bulma3678 , vegeta34567, Awesomegirl789** for reviewing!


	15. Minisode-PRINCESS TOURNAMENT- chpt 15

**A DIFFERENT KIND OF TOURNAMENT- - SATURDAY AFTERNOON- -**

"Why aren't you dressed?" Dad asked, lowering the gravity so I'm not squished against the floor._ Gah! He really should put up a sign or something! I need to talk with that air headed woman I call Mom and have her put up a screen that displays the gravity level outside the door! I'm just lucky Dad noticed me when I came in._

I rolled over onto my back. " What are you talking about Daddy? I am dressed."

"You know what I mean."

_Right. I should be wearing the ugly, blue and white training gear instead of a beautiful dress for training. Had I planned on training today, I would've worn it, however. . . ._

I pulled on Dad's hand. He looked down at me, aware of my tight grip, understanding that what I was about to ask him was of utmost importance.

"Dad. . . I need you to drive me into town so I can enroll in a tournament. I asked Mom, but she says tournaments are stupid and that I should ask you. So, will you enroll me into the tournament so I can prove I'm the best?"

Dad crushed the water bottle in his grip and smiled proudly at me.

.

.

.

I made Dad take a shower before driving me to the location of the tournament enrollment, which is located at Satan City Hotel. For once, I didn't complain about the blue spandex Dad likes to wear. Luckily, he didn't notice my indifference to his clothing choice.

.

.

.

I pointed to the woman sitting at the table in the center of the room, hoping Dad wouldn't notice the other girls dressed in poofy dresses and the lack of fathers in the room. A wiser man without a one track mind would've noticed it the second he walked through the door- - my Dad is not that man.

Dad stared down at the woman until she addressed him.

" Here to sign your daughter up for the pageant?"

I could practically read Dad's mind._ Pageant? Is that what they're calling it these days?_ He had to have been thinking that, that's the only logical explanation for why he nodded. My eyes widened at the woman's long, colorful, claw-like fingernails. _She could slit a person's throat with those things!_

" There's an entrance fee of five thousand zeni." Her claws dug out a clipboard." And I'll need you to fill out some basic information and hand it back to me when you're done."

Dad grudgingly dug out his wallet while I jumped on the table to fill out the forms. The woman was taken aback. I whispered so only she would hear me." My Dad can't read. He's a mail order bride from overseas."

"Ohh."

I could tell she thought his wardrobe was atrocious, so I gave her the lie I had prepared on the ride here." Yeah. His wife was very abusive toward him, so he left her for his significant other, Kakarot."

**[ Sorry for the stereotype. My brothers refuse to wear tight jeans cuz they think people will think they're gay, their phobia is cute in a stupid sort of way]**

"Do you live with your Mom or your two dads?" She asked, engrossed in my story.

I smiled." My Mom. She didn't want to enroll me, but Dad persuaded her to let me compete. I'm his little princess, he always does what I want unlike her." I finished the forms and hand them back to her at the same time Dad hands her the money. Everything was going smoothly, until. . .

"Vegeta. What are you doing here?"

My mouth dropped. _Gohan!_

Dad didn't answer. He was more focused on the snivelling crybaby standing next to Gohan. I could see his thought process. _Why is she crying? Pan loves to fight_. That's when he finally looked around the room and saw that there wasn't an arena,and every girl was dressed like a princess with an overpowering, vain mother whom planned on exploiting their daughters in order to realise dreams unattainable in their youth.

"I don't want to wear a dress!" Pan wailed." Please don't make meeeeee!"

Gohan scratched his head as he continued to drag Pan to the enrollment table." I'm sorry honey but my hands are tied. Videl threatened to cut me off if I didn't enroll you today."

"So? We can just eat at Grandma Chichi's house for now on!"

Gohan smiled wryly, looking at Dad as he spoke to Pan." It wasn't food Videl threatened to cut me off of. Sorry honey, I'll make it up to you someday."

I frowned at Dad." I don't get it."

He cracked his knuckles." And you never will." He grabbed my hand." Let's go. We're leaving. Coming here was a mistake."

No one knew which crying girl too look at- - the one being dragged towards the exit or the one squirming in her father's arms at the enrollment table?

Thankfully, my savior came in the form of a five foot tall greying shortie, also known as Krillin. Friend is the simplest term to describe his and Dad's complicated relationship. Krillin has aided my Dad more than once to save the Earth, or so I'm told. _Maybe allies is the best word._

"Vegeta." Krillin blinked twice, unable to believe that my Dad was in a place like this." What are you doing here?"

Dad let out a frustrated growl, Krillin was blocking his escape route. Krillin froze as sweat drops rolled down his forehead. _He isn't mad. He's just embarrassed to be seen at a beauty pageant. Stupid Dad, it's not like Krillin thinks you're the one enrolling._

"Hi Bulla." A perky, annoying voice spoke up.

I tried to smile, but my smile was lopsided. _It's that Barbie girl again_." Hi Moron."

Marron smiled, not offended by my insult." My name is Marron, you were close though." She gasped and tapped on Krillin's shoulder." Look Dad! It's Gohan and Pan! Let's say hi!"

"Say hello to your mom for me." Krillin mumbled before being dragged by his daughter, who was probably an inch taller than him. Dad grunted something that sounded like "fools," then began to drag me out the door.

"Wait Dad!" I commanded, squeezing his hand tightly. Had he been Mom, I would've broken a few bones." You can't take me home now!"

Dad's eyes narrowed." I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you will do as I say. And I say we're leaving."

I narrowed my eyes back at him." Yeah, and I'm the Princess of all Saiyans and I say we stay." My expression turned sour." At least, I'm the Princess until Krillin or Gohan's daughter is crowned."

"What are you talking about?" Dad snapped.

" The winner of the pageant will be crowned Princess!" I shouted." Don't you see why we have to stay and crush these homely Earthling girls? I am the prettiest. I'm the only one who has royal blood in her veins. I'm the only one who deserves to be called a Princess in this city!"

Dad wasn't convinced, I could see he was seconds away from picking me up and flying us home, far from the pageant.

"Fine." I pushed open the door and led him outside." For now on I guess Goku's granddaughter will be the Princess of Saiyans. I know she'll win, her Grandfather Hercule is one of the judges. Without someone prettier than her- - me!- - she has no competition."

"Bulla. . ."

I looked back innocently." What is it Daddy? Are you feeling sick? Should I call the woman to come get us?"

Dad sighed, glancing behind him. I squealed and jumped up to kiss him on the cheek.

" I love you! You do know that you're my favorite parent right?" Dad's cheeks turned red as he scowled." You wont regret it, I promise I will crush them and win!"

Dad mirrored my evil smirk.

In the next chapter, our favorite Dads become more competitive than the girls!

* * *

**BT:** No, Ms. Flame will not be a recurring character. I only added her so we could have a little insight on what Trunks has to go through everyday. As for what she did to him, I guess I left it to the reader's imagination, be it good or bad. Though I was leaning more towards bad.

**fkp5:** Trunks didn't skip grades for two reasons. 1.) Goten. 2.) He isn't ready to take over the company yet. But yeah, he's a genius too.

**Gohan123**: Haha, I never realised I was bashing Bulma in every chapter. Interesting. Thanks for bringing it up :)

**Wolf Zelda:** Whoa, so nice brothers do exist! She's lucky then. =)

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine:** Ms. Flame is a Creep with a capitol "C." Yeah I think Trunks might be turning soft.

**Kyle:** Yay! I'm glad that you think my story is unique and humorous! Thaaaank youuuuu!

**Kazorashi:** It's reassuring to hear that someone favors " The Park" chapters. I was afraid they might've been the worst chapters of the story so far, but they were necessary to the story.

**supersaiyaman:** I LOVE that you LOVE my story! :) I try to keep the chapters under 2,000 words, unless it's absolutely necessary to go over.

**THANK YOU Awesomegirl789; Bulma3678; Kimdc413; wittykittylizzie; spidercooce, maxridelover; Tiffany7898; churrochurro; Gohan 18; Guests; AND everyone who REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

**ARIGATO!**


	16. Minisode- - PART 2- -

**MINISODE- - Princess tournament part 2- - Enjoy the long chappy, I hope it amuses you. [1,861 + words]**

_Please fall on your face, please fall on your face, please fall on your face, please- -_

"Thank youuuuu Marron!" The Announcer Guy shouted in the mic ( same guy from tournaments), encouraging the audience to give her a round of applause, like idiots they eagerly did so. _It was a stupid hand stand people! It's not like she hopped through a small flaming hoop!_

_Moron_ smiled, bowed, and waved as if she were a princess.

"Wow she did pretty good, don't you think Bulla?" Pan asked, deserving a slap on the head for that comment.

"You're supposed to be my friend not hers," I snarled. Pan was being stupid, like always, but she was right. . . _Moron_ was good. Not good enough to be crowned Princess but still pretty good. I would never admit this out loud of course. Apparently, Mr. Satan wouldn't admit this either since he was the only one of the three judges to hold up a "3" instead of a "9" or the highest, "10."

I cackled evilly as _Moron's_ happy smile dimmed and her father frowned, offended by Mr. Satan's vote.

"With a score of 22 Marron advances into the next round!" The Announcer Guy cheered, signaling for Marron to return backstage with the rest of us.

"Good job sweetheart. You were the best." Krillin said, patting Marron's back as she sat on the floor, devastated.

"I told you to bring the sparkling yellow slippers Dad! Not the stupid red ones!" Marron screamed, surprising us all as she threw one of her slippers at Krillin's head.

_How could he not catch that?_

"The slippers wouldnt've made a difference. My grandpa's dogs can do a better hand stand then you." Marron, Pan, Gohan and Krillin stared at me. I shrugged."I'm just saying."

"You're Bulma's daughter alright." Krillin stated with a lopsided smile.

.

.

.

.

Besides Marron, there was one other girl in the same age division who performed her talent before me, passing with the lowest score possible- - 21. I'm surprised she passed at all. How is burping the alphabet a talent?

"Goodluck Bulla." Gohan said with a big smile.

I smirked." I don't need luck." Turning to Dad, I gave him a sharp nod. Most people would've missed the twitch of his nose, but I didn't. I understood his meaning: Pass with the highest score or else!

"Next up is Contestant Number Ten- - Bulla Briefs!"

Smiling my cutest smile, I pranced down the stage, squinting slightly from the bright lights shining down,and stopping at the edge of the catwalk in front of the table of judges. My heart pounded fiercely as I saw the hundreds of people seated in the audience._ Why would there be this many people in the audience? There's only twelve contestants!_ My smile vanished, my hands froze to my sides, and my eyes widened. The judges studied me curiously, wondering when I would perform my talent.

_Uh-oh!_

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, with my excellent hearing I heard every word.

"Aw, I think she has stage fright."

" Isn't she Bulma Briefs' daughter?"

"I hope she cries, I think my niece deserves to win."

"Pan has this one in the bag," my eyes narrowed down at Mr. Satan's smug face, I didn't need Saiyan hearing to hear _that,_ and neither did the judges sitting on either side of him. _Hmm. If I attacked him I don't think anyone would stop me. . ._

The Announcer Guy cleared his throat," Thank you Bulla! Next up is- -"

"No!" I screamed, furious with myself. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? I told Dad I would win! I'm the princess, no one else here deserves to be the princess besides me!_

Against my will, my mouth opened and tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed.

_I wanted to see Brother smile! I wanted to hear Brother praise me for winning and have him brag to his friends about his Princess sister! None of that will happen if I don't win, with the way things are going, I'm NOT going to win!_

I felt ki encase my entire body in its warmth, but I ignored it. I felt my hair slowly rise and fall from my shoulders, I ignored that too. I forced myself to stop crying when I heard the gasps. Raising my head, I felt my ki return to normal and my hair floated back down to my shoulders. Soon, the entire audience erupted into cheers and applause. Mr. Satan held up a "3" while the other two judges held up a "10."

_What just happened? Eh, who cares! This isn't the first time I've gotten my way by crying._ Smiling, I gave a curtsie and hurried down the catwalk and to the back stage where Dad, Gohan, and Krillin stood waiting, slack-jawed.

Marron let out a "tsk" and rolled her eyes, jealous of the way the crowd praised me.

"Next up is Contestant Number Nine, granddaughter of our very own Mr. Satan- - Pan Son!"

"Goodluck Pipsqueak."

"Time to get this over with." Pan sighed, lifting the ends of her poofy red dress and stomping out onto the catwalk like a marching horse.

.

.

.

.

I cringed as Mr. Satan made it a point to cheer the loudest for Pan. That man's voice just begs for someone to punch him._ Gah, annoying!_

"Bulla, you. . .you. . ." Krillin stuttered, pointing at me with his shaking finger.

"You almost turned into a Super Saiyan!" Gohan finished, looking as surprised as Krillin.

I glanced at Dad. He nodded, _it's true._

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what if her hair turned blond? My hair is blond all the time and people don't cheer for me!"

I ignored Marron's comment, understanding how a competition and missing a nap can make a girl cranky. Besides, I had bigger fish to fry, like Gohan.

"Lucky for you, I didn't turn into a Super Saiyan!" I yelled, poking him in the stomach with my finger which felt surprisingly soft. Dad was right, Gohan was getting softer. That's just what happens when a warrior turns geek. " Jinx me again and you'll be sorry!"

_My score would've been higher had Gohan not wished me good luck and jinxed me, I just know it._

_._

_._

_._

.

"I can't believe you made it in the final round." I said, nudging Pan with my elbow, accidentally pushing her face into the ice cream cone Gohan bought her during the thirty minute break. I leaned to my left, against the girl who sat next to me on the stone wall." How much longer, _Moron_?"

" Five minutes and twenty-nine seconds." Marron mumbled, glancing at the green watch around her wrist. Apparently, she answers to both Marron and Moron.

"Time to get our Dads." I said, jumping from the wall with Marron and Pan following after me.

.  
.

.

.

We find our Dads grouped together behind the motel, the only place where the other contestants' Moms couldn't find them. Our Dads are hot, a fact we all must live with. We don't say anything since we're too surprised by the heated conversation they are having.

"My Marron is going to win this, hands down." Krillin slicked back his hair." Good looks run in her blood. Bulla and Pan never had a chance."

Dad chuckled, finding Krillin's comment ludicrous.

"Winning shouldn't matter. The important thing is if our daughters have fun, right?" Gohan turned to Krillin and Dad, hoping for one of them to agree with him.

Dad snorted." That's exactly what a loser would say."

Pan, Marron, and I let out a unified," Oooh."

"Funny. I only see one loser. How's beating my Dad going for you, Vegeta?"

"You better get your Dad out of here before my Dad kills him." I whispered to Pan.

"My Papa is the strongest fighter in the world! You get your Dad out of here before he kills him!" Pan screamed, pushing me back with surprising strength.

"Dont. Push. Me!" I growled, grabbing a handful of her short hair to pull on, not noticing Dad's ki rise as he issued a challenge to Gohan.

Pan kicks her foot under mine, forcing me to fall on my back. She grabs and handful of my hair in the process." Let go of my hair and I'll let go of yours!"

"Never!" Both of us flinched as our fathers launched into the sky to battle. We squirmed and rolled on the grass, both intent on pulling out each other's hair.

"Eek!" Marron screamed as we rolled on top of her, purposefully dragging her into our fight. "Get off me you fattys!"

"I would if Bulla would get off of me!" Pan shouted, releasing my hair. _Too late to stop now, it's win or lose and I will not lose._ I didn't plan on losing, but large hands wrapped around my body and pulled me from my losing victim. I smiled widely recognizing my brother's scent.

"What the hell Pan!" Goten whined after she punched him in the face when he pulled her off of Marron.

Brother quickly set me down to keep Pan from beating her Uncle. I giggled, savoring the lingering feeling of having Brother hold me for a little while. Marron's scream made us all freeze, including our Dad's whom were up in the sky still talking smack and hadn't even exchanged blows yet. Like my Mother would say, "_That's men for ya."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Is Marron going to die?" Pan asked no one in particular. Gohan, Krillin, Brother and Dad coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know." Goten said, scratching his head in thought." That was a lot of blood on her legs."

"She is not going to die. Goten, we learned this in sex ed!" Brother groaned, sinking in his chair.

"We did?"

I turned over in Goten's lap, both of us ignored Dad's low growl._ He's my future husband! I can sit on his lap if I want to Dad!_

"Does this make Marron a woman now?"

"Someone please change the subject!" Krillin begged. " Trunks, Goten, what brings you guys here?"

"I wanted to see if Bulla, Marron, or Pan would win," Goten said, smiling as Brother coughed for him to add more information." I didn't want to be the only man here, so I made Trunks tag along."

"You wouldn't have been the only man. We're here." Gohan stated.

Goten grinned." Like I said- - I didn't want to be the only man here. Sorry bro, but you're whipped!"

Marron came out of the restroom, in changed clothes, interrupting Goten's noogie with a loud sigh. Her cheeks reddened after stealing a glance at Brother. " We. . . will never speak of this again."

All of us nodded.

"Um. . Marron?" Krillin mumbled, twiddling his fingers together." Uh, congratulations."

"DAD!" Marron groaned, stomping backstage to hide her embarrassment from Brother and Goten.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: CONCLUSION TO TOURNAMENT. We meet a character with a large "hater" fan base. Can you guess who it is? Hint: she's a girl.**

**CHAPTER 18: "Piccolo's Boot camp."**

* * *

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine:** Was this chapter crazy good or cah-razy weird? Lol.

**supersaiyaman:** Yay, I'm glad someone found that part funny!

**maxridelover:** Let me know if the chappys get worse!

**Wolf Zelda:** I know you were one of my "Wolf Maiden's Moon" readers. I deleted it and am rearranging things & will have it reposted/completed soon.

**Kathryn:** My cover changed again, lol. but thanks!

**SSJ Pikachu:** Cute! Your bunny has ears, i'm jealous!

**Lady Aleynia:** I'm guilty of that too. T/P pairings is a very touchy subject. Some are disturbing, course i've written a disturbing story or two so I can't point fingers. I think of it the same way i think of homicide stories. . . fictional is okay, non-fiction is just wrong. Pan is a good match for Trunks since she's bossy & they know each other well. Trunks & Goten makes sense too. Pan never got together and never will get together with Trunks in the anime so I think many people like to realise that dream in stories. Marron/Trunks pairings makes sense too, they r close in age. It's all a complicated grey area, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**pdawesome:** I love how your comment was both positive and negative. Lol. Made me smile.

**Thanks Spade,fkp5 , SSJ Pikachu, Lolololo, ****kimdc413, PrincessPorsha, fan-to-fiction, Perfect Carnage, Ren66, Girl in Green, BTfan11, Gohan18, Awesomegirl789, spidercooce, Bulma3678 , wittykittylizzie , Tiffany7898, silvia S.K , Selym, Kitsune, Mangahero18, Gohan123, elleelle , RenkinMaitai , Mleebs530, IceBergen, Silverwolf247, and everyone else I was too lazy to list for reviewing!**


	17. Minisode- - conclusion- -

**Bulla age 5- - Pan age 3 - - Marron age 13- - Trunks age 16- - Goten age 15**

Swimsuits and costumes disappeared from the other contestants' clothing rack. None of them dared to narc on us, even after they saw us strutting down the catwalk in their costumes. They were weaklings, pitiful Earthling girls that could do nothing, and they knew it, so they cried to their mommys.

.

.

.

.  
Pan, Marron, the girl who burped the alphabet and I stood side by side, waiting for Mr. Satan to announce the winner of the contest. I smirked, knowing it wouldn't be Pan. Pan smiled too, happy it wasn't going to be her. Everyone knew she didn't have a shot. She was plain. Compared to me, she was a thistle and I a rose. The only reason she made it into the final round was because her grandpa was a cheater.

With a sour face, Mr. Satan clutched his microphone and read from the card in his hands. I puffed out my chest and lifted my chin, smiling widely as I waited for my name to be called. I glanced away from Mr. Satan and at the only two boys in the audience- - Brother and Goten.

Brother was watching me! He was looking at me! Well, for a second before looking away to stare at the other girls. Brother has a tiny attention span I guess, but what can I do? At least Goten was watching me- - and only me. He was happy, also knowing it was going to be my name Mr. Satan was going to call out. We were both shocked when it wasn't my name at all, but the disgusting burping girl's name.

"Please give a round of applause to our new Pageant Princess- - Valese!"

Immediately, Pan and Marron clutched onto both of my arms as Valese smiled, flipped her poopy brown hair, and bowed her head so Mr. Satan could crown her with the Princess tiara. My eyes widened and everything went in slow motion. Brother and Goten were actually applauding for that creature! That _thing_ stole my title as Princess and they were happy for her? My smile turned into a snarl. I wanted to bite that girl! I would've bitten her if it wasn't for Marron the Moron and Panty the Crybaby holding me back!

It was Dad who made the first move. He appeared beside Mr. Satan and crushed the mic. Mr. Satan trembled as Dad picked him up from the floor by his shirt collar. I yelled out my battle cry and threw Marron and Pan to the floor, breaking free. We were ready to punish the members of the stupid pageant if Mom- - I mean, if Brother hadn't stopped us. Brother needs to stop hanging out with that annoying woman of a mother, he's starting to yell like her.

.

.

.

.

"Stop being selfish, Bulla!" Brother growled, pointing to the bag of tiaras I managed to steal from the pageant._ If I can't have the biggest, shiniest, most beautiful tiara than nobody is going to have a tiara- they're all mine! Mwahahahahahaha_! " You're giving these back to the pageant! Now!"

"No!" I yelled into Goten's chest, my body shaking as I realised I had raised my voice to Brother.

Goten wrapped his arms around me for a tighter hug, thinking Brother was scaring me. He wasn't. I was shaking out of anger, because of Valese, Brother was mad at me. Brother was disappointed, I could tell. Not just because I had a bunch of cheap tiaras that were supposed to be given to every girl at the pageant, but because I didn't win the Princess tiara. Poor Brother, he will forever be known as the brother of a Princess without a tiara. I failed him!

"Lay off her Trunks. She's just a kid."

Uh-oh! I could practically see Brother's furious glare from behind me. He hates it when Goten sticks up for me. He hasn't completely come to terms with the fact I'll someday be marrying his best friend. When will Brother and Dad understand that my future husband has every right to offer his opinion on situations involving me?

"Whatever." Brother sighed, settling on the couch next to Marron and Pan.

"Want a popsicle?" Pan asked, offering him the one she had drooled all over.

"It's okay Bulla. Mean old Trunks wont bother you anymore." Goten whispered, loudly. I lifted my head and smiled, wondering if he knew Brother could hear him or if he was being cute-stupid again.

"Do you think Valese is prettier than me, is that why she won?" I asked, seeing my reflection in his black marble eyes.

Goten studied me for a while, then smiled and said." No. Of course not. Nobody is prettier than you."

He deserved a kiss for that, which I quickly gave him. I buried my face once again into his chest as I felt Brother shifting in the couch across from us. _I wonder if Brother will someday let me kiss him on the cheek?_

.

.

.

.

Hours passed and it became clear Dad wasn't coming for me anytime soon. He had angrily punched Brother in the gut at the pageant and took to the sky before Brother recovered, leaving me in the care of whoever wanted to take care of me. Brother wasn't up for the task, especially after Goten stuck up for me and I kissed him. Brother snatched the bag of tiaras, took out three for me to share with Pan and Marron, then left.

"Maybe I should call Bulma to pick you up?" Gohan stated, which sounded more like a question as he picked up his phone from inside the kitchen. He was the adult, but I knew I was in charge. _Sometimes it pays to look like my mother._

"No." I said cooly, when internally I was screaming it. This is the reason Dad vanished and will stay gone for a few days. That woman will yell at us for what we almost did to the pageant. We would've torn down the entire motel if Brother hadn't ruined the fun. It'd be best to let Mom cool off for a while.

"Okay," Gohan said slowly, lowering the phone." I can fly you home?"

I shook my head." No thanks."

"Papa can Bulla and Marron stay here for the night?" Pan asked, jumping up excitedly.

Marron and I both turned our heads to look at each other. _What?_

"It's okay with me," Krillin chuckled, patting his daughter's head." It's been a while since Eighteen and I had some alone time. You don't mind spending the night, do you sweetheart?" Marron started to protest, but Krillin cut her off." Good. I'll be back for you tomorrow sweetie, bye!"

With the decision being made for him, Gohan shrugged." Sure, Pan."

Marron and I knew spending the night at Pan's house was going to be beyond boring after Goten left. That is, until Piccolo walked through the door and turned it into hell.

* * *

**Perfect Carnage**: ding! ding! ding! You guessed it!

**maxridelover**: I do love writing, but it makes me sad sometimes.

**kimdc413:** I want to hug you. . . thanks! Your comment made my day!

**wittykittylizzie:** Worst fears confirmed- - it is Valese! She has an important role in this story so we haven't seen the last of her yet. ;)

**VXB:** 40-60 chapters, as for Bulla's ages. . . I'm still working on that. ;)

**SailorMoonGal:** haha, jellybelly.

**cp193, IceBergen, Kathryn, Awesomegirl789, Gohan123, Ren66, caylin, Gohan18, Selym, fkp5, Girl in Green, Guest, Gohan's Saiyan Warrior, Shookones, IceBergen, snoro, SSJ Pikachu , Wez, BTfan11, sara, RockinJ, FoxyMonday, Bill, trish, SetoSerenity fan, MRMenaMRM, Buckets Full O' Sunshine, elleelle. . . . . . . thank you for reviewing! And thanks for reading!**


	18. Piccolo's Bootcamp chpt 18

**Bulla age 5- - Pan age 3- - Marron age 13- - Piccolo age?**

**"Piccolo's Bootcamp"**

"I'm hungry," Marron whined.

"Yeah, Papa. When's Mama going to come home and cook us dinner?" Pan asked.

I pinched her.

"Oww. What'd you do that for?"

"That was for making me hungry." I grumbled, trying to suppress the embarrassing growls my tummy was making.

Videl, as if sensing our hunger, called Gohan. After talking for a while, Gohan sighed and hung up the phone. Turning to us, he said." There's a problem at work, Bulma needs Videl and me to fix something in the lab that broke."

You mean that_ she_ broke, probably.

Gohan grabbed his coat from the hanger by the door." Piccolo, can you keep an eye on the girls? I wont be gone long."

For the first time since walking into the house, Piccolo moved, barely. His beady eyes darted from Marron, to Pan, and then to me. I didn't shy away from his glare like Marron had. _Want a piece of me grasshopper? Bring it on!_

"Alright." He said, as if he had better things to do like impersonate a statue than look after us.

Once Gohan left, we all turned and looked anxiously at Piccolo.

"What?" He asked, annoyed by our presence.

"We're hungry." We chirped.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, opened the front door and said." Fine. Let's go."

"Um, Piccolo. The fridge is over here," Marron said, pointing at the fridge.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. Marron lowered her head and walked out the door, followed by a skipping Pan with me trailing after them, giving Piccolo the evil eye as I passed. _He's bossy!_

.

.

.

.

A crescent moon dimly lit the night sky as Piccolo led us through the dark forest. I didn't push Pan away when she linked her arm with mine, obviously scared of what might be watching us from the cover of the dark bushes. Truthfully, I was scared too. Unlike Piccolo, Marron periodically stopped and waited for Pan and me to catch up with them, since our legs are shorter than theirs.

"Walk faster or I'll leave you behind." Piccolo snapped.

After walking what seemed like thousands of miles, Piccolo led us to a tall apple tree. Marron, Pan and I stood dumbly under the tree, wondering what Piccolo wanted us to do. Piccolo clenched his jaw and explained to us that this was our dinner.

"Um, Mr. Piccolo. . . we're too short to reach the apples," Marron squeaked while fidgeting with her blond pig tail." Can you get them for us?"

"No. You girls are the daughters of the worlds greatest fighters! It's time you toughened up!" Piccolo scoffed, flipping his white cape behind him as he disappeared into the forest.

"What kind of baby sitter is he?" Marron shrieked, upset at being abandoned in the forest. Marron is the clingiest girl I've ever met. Brother used to leave me alone all the time when Mom had him baby sit me and I never complained!

.

.

.

.

After screaming, crying , cursing and running around the tree, Marron calmed down enough to ask Pan to fly up and grab some apples from the tree. Pan was latched onto my arm like a leech, there was no way she was going to let me go unless we were in a lit room or the sun happened to come up.

"She's afraid of the dark," I explained, to keep Marron from ripping off my arm as she tried prying Pan from it." Try building a fire."

Marron rolled her eyes and plopped down next to me, mumbling." I don't know how."

To pass the time, I decided to tell them a few ghost stories about a haunted forest and a furry monster that roamed the woods killing animals because his feet were to big to fit into shoes, and that made him angry. They told me to shut up before I could tell them the story of the headless man. _Some friends they are. I was just trying to keep them from becoming bored, I hear people can die from boredom._

_"_ Go ahead and die then, I don't care. More apples for me when Piccolo comes back."

.

.

.

.

We held our breath every time we heard a twig snap in the forest or heard an owl hoot, all of us certain it was a monster coming to eat us, but the monster never appeared. Well, not the monster we were expecting.

A voice sounded from the tree, making us jump.

"Unbelievable. You runts take after your mothers."

Without another word, Piccolo lightly bounced on a branch, causing a bunch of apples to fall from the tree. Being part Saiyan and having been trained in martial arts, Pan and I expertly dodged out from under the raining apples. Marron wasn't so lucky.

Snorting, Piccolo jumped from the tree and landed, with his back turned to us. He gazed at the forest while his cape floated cooly behind him, like a superhero. Maybe in Gohan's eyes that Namekian is a superhero, but to three cold, starving, angry girls- - he was the supervillain.

Grabbing the apple that hit her on the head, Marron blindly threw it at Piccolo, missing him by an inch.

"You throw like my Mom." I remarked.

She smiled." Aw, thanks Bulla."

_That so wasn't a compliment._

"What? What is it?" Piccolo growled, sensing we were angry about something.

I was mad at being told I take after the annoying woman and not my dad. Pan was mad at being left in the dark and Marron, well what doesn't make her mad? We needed to teach Piccolo a lesson so he would never be mean to us again. The three of us came up with a simple solution, one that wouldn't get us in trouble.

I glanced at Pan, she nodded and let go of my arm. I looked at Piccolo and smiled, he narrowed his eyes, sensing I was up to something. His mouth widened as I appeared in front of him, obviously surprised by my amazing speed. I have to be quick on my feet, otherwise Dad would've broken at least one bone in my body during our training matches. Controlling the urge to kick Piccolo in the face, I aimed for his hat instead, which confused him.

"Let's play 'Keep Away' from Piccolo!"

Pan snatched the hat before Piccolo could pick it up and threw it over his head to Marron. Piccolo started after Marron, stopping halfway when she threw it over his head for me to catch. Piccolo focused his glare on me and angrily said." Keep it. There's plenty more where that came from kid."

I shrugged," Okay."

I threw the hat at him, which comically bounced from his forehead. He narrowed his eyes and I pointed my finger at him." You are going to stand there while we eat our apples, and then you're going to lead us back to Pan's house and read us a bedtime story. Got a problem with that?" Piccolo didn't say anything. I smirked." Good."

Piccolo waited for us to finish eating and led us to Pan's house, but he refused to read from a book. I don't think he knew how, instead he told us stories of the battles he fought alongside our fathers, and my brother, the one from another future._ I wonder if Mirai would love me more than Brother? Or would he hide his feelings from me, too?_

.

.

.

.

Piccolo never babysat us again. Mainly because our mothers never thought to ask him, even if they had, I'm sure he would've said no, especially to me. I never gave his funny hat back.


	19. Highschool Drop Out chpt 19

**"High School Dropout"- - Trunks 16- - Goten 15- - Bulla 5**

Mom snared my chin in her freshly manicured hands, not bothered that Brother was already out of the car and walking into the school building without me. We both knew he wasn't going to wait for me, but I at least wanted to follow behind him on our way to our first class, thanks to Mom I couldn't even do that!

"What do you want?" I asked, _is there anything else you want to ruin for me today?_

Mom gently shook my chin from side to side, successfully irritating me and making me dizzy at the same time. She doesn't call it being irritating, she calls it being 'cute.'

"No falling asleep or skipping classes today," Mom said sternly.

"O-kay." I groaned.

_If Brother and Goten can go the entire day without taking a nap, then so can I!_

_._

_._

_._

.

Two classes later.

Why did Mom tell me to stay awake? Now that's all I can think about! Thinking about it so much only makes me want to take a nap! No. I won't take a nap, I won't take a nap, I won't. . .

.

.

.

.

After biology class ended, I bumped into one of my classmates, a big guy named Buck, which caused him to drop his biology book and his notes. Normally, I would've apologised sweetly like a good little Princess, but . . .

"Watch where you're going you big ugly bus!"

Grouchy words were slipping out of my mouth, I couldn't control it!Buck isn't capable of controlling certain things either, like his uncontrollable texting addiction in class, or in my case, his temper.

If I wasn't so tired, I would've caught his shoe, no problem, but his disgusting, smelly shoe pinned me against the wall as he ordered me to pick up his stuff. The teens around us fell silent and stood motionless like deer.

The big guy knocked me over and I landed on top of his stuff. His notebook wasn't a soft pillow but I had the urge to use it as one anyway and not get up.

"Pick it up now, kid." He growled, his deep voice sounding menacing.

I turned my head and squinted up at him, mainly because I was fighting to stay awake, but he mistook it as glare of defiance. I think he was about to spit on me, I'm not sure.

One minute I'm at an angle where I can see up his nose, and the next thing I know someone jerks the notebook out from under my head and my nose is touching the beige paint of the hallway wall. Once I stood up, I had to wipe my eyes twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. Brother really was picking up that guy's stuff.

Silently, Brother gathered the notebook and biology book.

"Hey, I told her to pick it up, not you pretty boy!" The man barked, slapping his things from Brother's hands." Someone's gotta teach this snot-nosed rich girl some respect."

Brother sighed, gathered the notebook and biology book once more, and shoved it into the guy's chest, forcing him to take a step back in order to keep his balance. I rolled my eyes, and pushed Brother out of my way, an act I never would've done if I weren't tired. It was annoying! _Why was Brother picking a fight with that weakling? Not even Dad would've looked twice at that human, he was no challenge at all!_

.

.

.

.

"Oh my gosh, you are the most boring teacher ever! You're voice is putting me to sleep Ms. Flame!" I groaned, hoping she would take the hint and do something not boring.

Ms. Flame closed the open book in her hand, which echoed in the classroom. All of my classmates were staring at me for some reason.

"Bulla, stay after class please."

"What did I do?" I yelled, slapping my desk to keep myself from shooting a blast at her.

"Just stay after class." She said calmly, turning to clear the chalkboard.

"This sucks! I didn't do anything!" I whined, knowing the your-in-trouble-tone she was using.

.

.

.

.

The bell rang.

I kicked my feet under my desk as my classmates spilled out of the classroom. This is cutting into my lunch/nap time with Goten! Surprisingly, Brother didn't get up from his desk. I frowned, tapped on his shoulder and asked," Are you in trouble too?"

Brother didn't acknowledge me.

Ms. Flame smiled." Trunks, the lunch bell rang."

Brother ran his hand through his hair. I couldn't see his face from behind, but I knew he was smiling the same mischievous smile he used whenever he wanted to get on Mom's good side." I know. I was hoping you could help me better understand what we read today."

Ms. Flame's eyes widened, which looked freaky with her forced smile." Not today, Trunks. Today I must have a chat with Bulla. Please leave."

Brother stood up and slowly walked to the door, where he paused to look back at me. I waved at him, hoping to reassure him that I wasn't going to lose my temper and expose my power. Don't worry about me Brother, I get in trouble all the time at home. Mom is way scarier than her.

Ms. Flame sighed and physically pushed Brother out the classroom, locking the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

Brother and Goten were waiting for me outside the classroom when Ms. Flame let me out. I was ready for a nap and a snack, but Goten picked me up and ran me to the infirmary, where the school nurse bandaged the cut on my cheek.

"What happened to you?"

I rubbed my cheek, annoyed with the huge bandage." I think Ms. Flame thought her yardstick was a bat and my head was a ball. It didn't hurt, but her yardstick shattered and I think she sprained her hand. Maybe she should become the new P.E teacher instead?"

A loud explosion came from Ms. Flame's classroom. The teachers had all of the students evacuate and school was cut short for the day. Good thing too, I needed a nap. I don't think they wanted a boring teacher like Ms. Flame, and she definitely wasn't strong enough to become the P.E teacher. . . so the school never saw her again.

The explosion? For once it wasn't me. I knew exactly who it was!

.

.

.

.

"Mom, mom!" I screamed excitedly when Mom came to the school to pick up Brother and me." Brother blew up a classroom!"

For once I wanted to see Brother punished like I normally am. _Is he going to get a time out? Will Mom send him to bed without desert? Will Dad force him to train in the gravity room? Will he have to go a week without seeing Goten?_

"Good." Mom said, squeezing me in a hug.

"This isn't fair! Why does Brother get away with blowing up a room, but if I do it I get in trouble?"

Mom pulled away. I frowned, _why is she crying? I didn't do anything!_

"Bulla I'm dropping you out of high school. You're too young, tomorrow you're going back to Kindergarten with Pan," Mom sobbed, trapping me in another tight hug.

_Doesn't anyone listen to me! Why am I being punished? It was Brother who blew up the classroom, not me!_

Brother placed his hand on my head. My body froze and my eyes glanced up at his solemn face. His mouth twitched into a small, pained smile, which vanished quickly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, or maybe it was the wind playing tricks on me. It had to have been the wind, Brother had nothing to be sorry about.  
.

.

.

.

"I'm back!"

Pan, Jackie, and the rest of my classmates groaned.

"Whatever. I know you all missed me." I glared at the boy who took over my old seat. It was the same boy who stood up for Pan when I knocked her backpack off its hook on the first day of school." You're in my seat, move."

"Y-yes ma'am." The boy replied. _I guess he remembers me too. Good._

"What was high school like? Was it fun?" Pan asked.

_Fun? Yeah I guess it was fun._

"Eh, it was boring. They don't have recess or nap time in highschool."

"No recess?" Pan's eyes widened." I don't think I ever want to go to highschool now."

I snorted." Like you could. You can barely spell your own name. You should save yourself the embarrassment and quit kindergarten while you still can."

Pan rolled her eyes and scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I chuckled at what she wrote.

She sighed and tapped her pencil at the three-letter word." THAT is how your name is actually spelled. YOU'RE the one who can barely spell your own name genius." She sat back in her chair." Your whole family can't even properly pronounce your name."

Poor Pan, she doesn't know how stupid she really is.

My name is not 'Bra.'

**Next Chapter Pan turns 12 and Trunks brings a guest Bulla immediately doesn't like. . . .**

* * *

**cp193: **Valese is a year younger than Goten.

**MarronChesnut:** I like how you call these 'shout outs.' That's a funny word to me. =D

Thanks** kimdc413, snoro, RockinJ, awesomegirl789, SetoSerenity fan, wittykittylizzie, Gohan18 , maxridelover **for reviewing!


	20. Taboo chpt 20

**Bulla 14- - Trunks 25- - Pan 12- - Goten 24 "Taboo"**

I marched down the long hallway, purposefully cracking the glass of all the photo frames with my aura, knowing it would make my traitor of a mother angry._ Am I the only one who cares about Brother in this family? He's making the worst mistake of his life and nobody, except me, has the guts to tell him!_

"You will go back outside and apologise young lady!" Mom screamed, her pointed shoes crunching the shattered glass on the floor. I patiently stood at the entrance of my bedroom while waiting for Mom to catch up. I didn't have to wait long for her angry, red face to appear in front of me. I almost wanted to smile, _don't have a heart attack Mom._

"I am not apologising to that **thing** Brother brought home!" I screamed, almost on the edge of passing out.

I knew it was wrong of me to tell another person they were ugly, especially in front of guests who were practically family. In doing so I embarrassed our guests, Mom, and Brother! At least it amused Dad, I don't think he was enjoying the party before I insulted Brother's girlfriend.

"Oh yes you will!" Mom shouted, leaving no room for an argument. I hate that tone she uses! Screaming, I slammed the door in her face, but both of us knew slamming the door in her face once wouldn't be enough for me, so I opened the door and slammed it repeatedly six more times. Each time I opened the door, Mom's facial expression changed, until she no longer looked furious, but exhausted and annoyed by the time I was finished.

Holding the door open, Mom patiently waited for me to catch my breath and stop crying. It helped that our guests outside were quiet, it was calming. Of course that also meant they were listening to our loud argument, or should I say my loud tantrum?

Embarrassed, but in control, I followed Mom to the backyard. Instead of taking me to Brother's girlfriend to apologize, Mom led me far away from her, to the other side of the yard where Pan sat and said."Watch her, please."

Pan touched the tip of her party hat and nodded.

.

.

.

.

"She ruined the party," I mumbled, not taking my eyes off the ugly woman holding Brother's hand. I'm sure Brother could feel my fluctuating ki so he made sure not to lead his girlfriend anywhere near my direction. I pulled out a handful of grass as Gohan, Videl, Krillin, and Yamcha swarmed around Brother, anxious to meet his girlfriend.

"Stop acting like this is your birthday party and not mine," Pan retorted, nudging my shoulder with her foot." And she didn't ruin anything, you did."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you be happy for Trunks like the rest of us?" Pan smiled evilly as she saw Goten heading in our direction." At least we know Trunks wont be eloping with Uncle Goten anytime soon."

Goten gave Pan a confused look, not aware of the gossip everyone talked about behind his back for years. It's true, Mom and Chichi were relieved to meet Brother's girlfriend, even if she wasn't an invited family friend like the rest of the guests.

"As if. No one would ever want to marry Goten." I snorted, angry at Pan for implying such a thing.

Goten chuckled and sat next to me on the grass." Here, I thought you might like some punch."

Instead of saying thank you or taking the foam cup from his hand, I pointed my nose to the sky and said," I'm not thirsty."

"Oh." Goten stared at the two cups in his hands for a long time." Pan. . . would you like some punch?"

"Sure."

I snatched the foam cup before Goten handed it to Pan. "Too bad, this one is mine. If you want punch then get it yourself."

Pan's fist instantly connected with my cheek.

After slyly spitting in the cup, I handed it to Pan. "You seriously need to consider anger management."

Pan smirked and gulped down the punch.

_Ha I hope you enjoy the added flavor!_

_._

_._

_._

.

Mom called Pan to the center of the yard, where she had Majin Buu wheel in a tall cake. I didn't move as everyone gathered around Pan to sing her the Birthday song, mainly because I don't like singing with other people and also Brother's girlfriend was among the group. _She may have won round one, but I will definitely win round two!_

"You used to love me, ya know." Goten commented, startling me. _I forgot he was there!_

" I thought you were sleeping! You scared me you jerk!"

Goten chuckled, not bothering to apologize for almost causing me to have a heart attack." It's true. You were so cute, Bulla. You'd constantly call me your husband, give me kisses, and you were nicer to me than Trunks."

I lowered my head to hide my blush as I absently played with the ends of my red summer dress." I really used to do those things?"

Goten playfully bumped into me." Uh-huh. I still have the notebook you used to draw hearts and our names in. You should drop by my house sometime so I can show it to you."

I lifted my head and turned towards Goten, who was extremely close. With his hungry eyes staring at me, he slowly leaned closer. Before his lips could touch mine I said," You do know my Dad is standing behind you, right?"

Dad growled to let Goten know I wasn't lying.

Despite being nervous at having my overprotective father standing behind him, Goten tilted his head to whisper in my ear." I know who you're in love with."

"Lilan," I admitted. Pan hates the lead boy band singer, Lilan, more than anything, so I can never tell her that I'm one of his fan girls. She would punch me! Ah, Lilan. He's so hot, and rich! He's the ideal husband, forget marrying a rich company heir, I plan on marrying a celebrity!

Goten paused, suddenly unsure of himself. I giggled. _Of course he wouldn't know who Lilan is!_

"I'm kidding! Lilan is a celebrity."

Goten smiled, relieved to know I was joking.

"So? Who's the mystery man I'm in love with?"

_Hmm. I wonder how Dad will react when Goten says" You're in love with me"? He better be ready to run._

"Trunks."

There were a million ways I could've responded, but slapping Goten seemed cruel, everyone knew he wasn't the smartest guy but he was overly nice. . .slapping him would be like slapping a cute little bunny! I couldn't do that! Yelling would only cause a scene, so that option was out!

Then, why couldn't I deny it?

Opting for the strongest option available to me, one that would let Goten know to never say that again- - I stood up, glowered at him and walked away. Everyone knew a silent Bulla was the scariest Bulla.

.

.

.

.

Brother raised his eyebrow, wondering why I was blocking him and his date from leaving the party.

"Mom ordered me to apologize," I explained, glancing at Mom who stood watching us from the balcony. Brother nodded, giving me the okay to apologize to his girlfriend.

She smiled shyly." That's sweet, but you don't have to apologize, I've already forgiven you."

_Ugh, what does Brother see in this woman? She sounds like a man, has crooked teeth, and is dressed like an office worker! I can't believe I have to apologise to her!_

"I'm sorry you're ugly." I said flatly.

"Bulllllaaaaa!" Mom screamed, sounding angry. _I don't see why she's angry, I apologised just like she told me to! I swear that woman is never happy!_

_._

_._

_._

.

"You seriously don't understand why you're grounded?" Pan asked, sitting up from her sleeping bag.

I shrugged, not really caring anymore."Oh, I forgot to give you your present. It's in the top drawer of my dresser."

"This?" Pan asked, lifting a folded piece of paper.

I nodded.

Pan smiled as she unfolded the paper, then frowned as she saw the picture of me, obviously surprised by my beauty. It took many tries before I finally took a picture of myself where the lighting was just right and my teeth looked amazing. I wanted to keep it, but I figured Pan would love it since she is my best friend. I even wrote her a poem!

_"Roses are red, violets are blue. . . you're my friend and not my poo poo."_ Pan carefully folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket." Wow. This is. . . wow. Thanks Bulla."

That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

For the rest of the night, instead of sleeping, I spent hours accusing Pan of not liking her present. She spent hours trying to persuade me she did like her present. Brother only spent ten minutes yelling at us to shut up.

~ True story: My cousin gave me a picture of herself on my birthday once and wrote me that poem, it was both shocking and funny. =D ~

**I was fighting with the spell check, that's why 'apolgise' is spelled different ways- - think I won!**

*** sigh * Bulla is still a brat.**

* * *

**Tiffany7898: **You were right!

**Awesomegirl789 : **You were right too!

thanks** noro, cp193, Gohan18, BTfan11 ,Ermilus, Shookones, SetoSerenity fan, Perfect Carnage, kimdc413, Selym, Wolf Zelda, FrigginRamen, MarronChesnut, GohanFTW, Gohan123, trish, **for reviewing/reading!


	21. MomWomanBulma chpt 21

**THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**Wild Colors:** Yayyy! I'm glad you caught up, lol.

**kimdc413 :** I agree, her attitude is keeping the story interesting and funny. It's amazing Trunks didn't stay a brat considering who his parents are :)

**Wolf Zelda:** Thanks for reviewing!

**cp193:** Thanks! I'm definitely fond of it, too.

**snoro:** You get the bunny face ( = ^_^ =)

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever:** Funny how she does take after Vegeta without me actively trying to make her that way.

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior:** HAHA I LOVE IT! I'm sooo going to do that with my brothers! That's a good one!

**Selym:** No, Trunks' gf wasn't really ugly, Bulla just saw her that way.

**Perfect Carnage:** I can't remember all the events of GT, so I'll only show a little of what Bulla did while T,P, and G were away.

**FoxyMonday:** Yep, he misses her sweet and adorable days. Bulla is growing up too fast.

**fkp5:** ( ^_^ )

**Awesomegirl789 :** Lol, 1 month and 11 days later is my idea of updating soon. :D

**Guest:** Haha I'm evil. Goten is just too pure. . .I have to pick on him in every story I write. Mwahahaha *cough* haa.

**Sean:** Yes, it will happen eventually. I wont wait until the very, very end. Promise. But Teelee (Me the fab writer) is a liar, so. . .we'll see.

**PokeBallXD:** I thought of Chaotzu for for some reason. . .:)

**MarronChesnut:** Yo! I liked your version of the poem. Oh, thank you! Sorry, I'm a liar! I told you, I think, that i'd update more than 1 when I updated.

**wittykittylizzie:** lol. Don't worry, I understood.

**blackwolfcat**: Ta-da! I'm still continuing it! yay!

**Ermilus:** I dare you to randomly give your sisters a hug and say," Thank you!" ( for not being a brat like Bulla, but don't say that) Then walk away. It's fun, she'll get suspicious.

**ss3neji**: thank you!

**Guest 5/2/13 . chapter 20: cant wait for the next chapter :) :) :)** - - I hope you waited. Cuz it's here!

**Ren66:** In the words of Lil Jon (rapper) "Yeahhhh!"

**jessica hardman :** *in squeakiest voice* Awwww, thank you. That's so sweet! *now in a Bulla voice* I know, right.

**Breezybiatch** : Thank you!

**Thank you everyone else for reviewing ( the ones who haven't made it to chapter 20) and thanks for FAVORITING, & FOLLOWING. And if you're still with me. . . Thanks for being loyal and patient! I know, I know, What da fuq have I been doing all this time? Whoa and the shout outs are on top, CUH-RAY-ZY! lol, my cousin used to love that. Speed limit would be 25MPH & I'd turn to her and say," It's a little crazy, but I'm going 26MPH! I'm a speeder!" Cuh-ray-zy!**

**- - Bulla age 14. Trunks age 25 - -**

**"Mom. Woman. Bulma."**

" Being grounded for scaring off another one of Brother's girlfriends isn't fun." I whined into the cell phone." Is Mom going to keep me grounded my whole life?"

"Just stop scaring his girlfriends away!" Pan sighed from the other end.

"Are you serious? I don't want my future nieces and nephews to look like a hairy goat that just got hit by a truck!" What is wrong with my brother? Why does he only bring home ugly, annoying women? Why can't he actually date someone gorgeous for once?

"You're exaggerating," Pan laughed. In the background I heardher telling Goten," You're in my seat."

"No I'm not [exaggerating]." I rolled my eyes." Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes."

"Look, you have two options. 1.) You can stop being a control freak and let Trunks be happy. In that future you'll have "_hairy goat"_ nieces and nephews as you put it."

"What's my second option?" I asked, opening the fridge to look for a snack. _Why am I even asking Pan important questions about Brother's life? She's twelve!_

"In the second option, the outcome is you have ugly, mutated, inbred nieces and nephews who are also your children."

I spit out the milk I had started to drink." Eww! Gross!"

"Yeah, I know, but that's what will happen if you don't start letting Trunks choose his own girlfriends."

"No not that. I just drank spoiled milk." Instead of throwing away the carton like I know I should, I tighten the lid on it and put it back in the refrigerator. _It's Mom or Dad's problem now_.

After gurgling and spitting out a mouthful of water into the sink- -to clean out the sour taste- -, I head down to Mom's bedroom, resuming my conversation with Pan." Okay, I'm back. What were we talking about again?"

"Turn it back to channel thirty!" Pan screamed, most likely talking to Goten.

"I am not watching those kid shows!" Goten argued.

Pan argues with Goten some more, and there's a loud sound. A door slams, and when Pan speaks, the background is completely quiet."I'm going to see a movie tomorrow. I have a date!"

Mom wasn't in her bedroom, so I decided to lay on her bed and wait for her. I asked some questions about the boy Pan was going out with, but I didn't bother to remember his name.

Neither of us have good luck when it comes to dating. My dates only make it as far as the living room, but mysteriously disappear after I find one of my missing shoes. Something always goes missing before any big date of mine: Shoes, jacket, purse. . . I don't understand it! It always happens!

In the middle of Pan's story, I fall asleep. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I swear I heard her yell," Are you even listening to me?"

.

.

.

Dad flopped onto his side of the bed like a whale. It scared me! My body actually rose two inches off the bed! How can Mom put up with him? Instead of turning around to ask him why he woke me from my beauty sleep, I dug my cell phone out from under my head, checking to see if Pan was still talking to me. She wasn't, so I flipped the phone shut. _It's not my fault she's boring enough to put me to sleep._

I was about to get up, until Dad's massive hand draped over my waist. My whole body turned to ice under his touch. _This isn't how daddies are supposed to touch their daughters!_

"You look beautiful today, Woman." He purred into the back of my head, his nose brushing against my hair.

My jaw dropped.

_He thinks I'm Mom!_

I wanted to scream, but instead I choked out." Daddy. . . ?"

He flew off the bed like a startled cat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING IN MY BED!" He roared.

I quickly jumped up and pressed my back against the wall. I didn't know which was worse: being confused for a middle-aged woman or being hit on by my Dad!

"I-I was waiting for Mom." I stuttered, my back not leaving the safety of the wall as I shuffled towards the door. Dad kept his distance, his eyes looking hostile." I wanted to ask her if I was still grounded." I paused at the door, then asked." Am I?"

He lowered his head and massaged his temples." No."

My hands gestured in the air as I thought about what I could say to relieve the awkwardness, but there was nothing I could say. All we could do was try to forget about this scarring incident.

I forced myself to smile, but felt crazy as my eyes widened." I guess I'll see you at dinner."

He kept his eyes on the floor." Yep."

.

.

.

My mouth stretched and all my teeth were visible as I silently screamed, unable to forget the incident that happened less than three hours ago. The veins in my neck throbbed as I sealed my eyes shut, cringing at the memory.

Mom and Brother held their spoons halfway to their mouths. Both of them focused on my bizarre behavior. Dad's face was beet red as he glowered at me from across the table, wishing he could strangle the memories and my embarrassing behavior out from me.

Dad's death glare worked on them. They didn't ask questions.

.

.

.

The next day I stood in front of the sink swishing my mouth with clean water. I walked into my own trap! I stupidly drank the spoiled milk! This time I threw it out, making sure I wouldn't drink sour milk again. I heard Brother come into the kitchen as I leaned forward to spit into the sink, some of my hair falling into my face.

I stood straight and sighed, annoyed with the long hair covering my eyes. I was about to brush it away, until Brother kissed me on the cheek. For five seconds, my heart stopped.

"Hey Mom," He greeted, walking to my left side to get himself a glass from the cubbard." How was your day?"

I should've told him I wasn't Mom. I should've moved the hair from my face. I should've walked away! But. . .Brother had never talked to me like this before. He was never cheerful around me. His sentences were always short commands or a scolding. For once, I wanted to know what it was like to be awknowledged without. . .hate.

I bobbed my head in response, knowing he'd figure out I wasn't Mom by the sound of my voice.

Brother laughed. He laughed! In front of me! Without Goten or Mom around!

Brother told me about work, about the co worker who gets on his nerves, all while pouring himself a glass of juice. He talked animatedly, with feeling, not like the calm robotic brother he always pretends to be around me.

I was smiling at first, happy to see his different expressions. Happy to hear his voice in a lighter way, but I knew he would never act like himself around me. My smile turned into a straight line, and the straight line started to droop.

I wanted to cry.

Everyone was right, _Brother doesn't love me. He'll probably never love me!_

"What are you doing?" Brother chuckled, setting his glass of juice down on the counter. He reached out. I turned my head, but not before he swept back my bangs, revealing my face.

He inhaled a sharp breath.

I daringly looked him in the eyes, ready for him to yell at me. His hand stayed on the top of my head, holding back my bangs for a long time. He looked surprised, like he was seeing a ghost. It was hilarious! His eyebrows were practically touching his hairline and his eyes never looked that huge before. . . I couldn't help it, I giggled.

That did it.

Brother's eyes narrowed.

He hated me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, bumping into Mom on my way out of the kitchen.

"Bulla what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

I glanced back at her, my hair swaying from the wind I created." You need to cut your hair! You're starting to look like an old witch!"

I felt bad for hurting Mom's feelings, but I knew she wouldn't cut her hair unless she had a good reason to. I was sick of everyone mistaking me for her. It wasn't a good feeling.

.

.

.

I sobbed into my pillow a long time. Mom knocked on my door and told me she was going to the salon to get a hair cut. I could feel her waiting behind the door, so I stopped crying. Was she wanting me to talk her out of it? Did she want me to tell her she looks beautiful with long hair? I kept my lips sealed shut. The shadow of Mom's feet disappeared. I heard her grab the keys. And I looked out the window, watching her get into her car.

I felt better.

Ten minutes passed. I pressed my ear against my bedroom door, listening to the sounds outside the hall. Brother had gone to his bedroom three minutes ago. Dad passed, trotting toward the gravity room, but that was six minutes ago. I left my room, happy that Dad and Brother wouldn't see me with puffy eyes. Things between us were awkward enough, I didn't need to add crybaby sister/daughter into the mix. _Mom is the emotional one. Not me. I'm not like her!_

With Mom at the salon, I decided to get takeout. I knew Dad wouldn't yell at me, he was still feeling guilty for yesterday's incident, so I swiped his keys from the hook and took the credit card from his wallet. No one was here to cook dinner. Technically, I wasn't breaking any rules. This was an emergency.

I found the capsule containing his car in the lobby, behind the desk, on the first shelf. I threw the capsule in the center of the lobby.

_POOF!_ Dad's black, roofless car appeared. I had never driven before but I thought, _how hard could it be?_

I got in it, adjusted the seat and mirrors, buckled in my seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. The most important thing I forgot to do , I realised after backing into someone, was actually use the mirrors to make sure nobody was behind me.

I hit a kid. He yelled," Hey, ouch!"

The back of Dad's car caved in on itself. I bit the tips of my finger, _oh no! Dad's going to kill me!_ I quickly hopped out of the car to survey the damage. _Yep. I'm a gone. The entire back bumper is gone!_

"Hi, Bulma!" The boy giggled, lifting Dad's car with his right hand- - the hand he used to squish the bumper!

"You little brat!" I screeched, pulling on the ends of my hair." You have two minutes to fix that car before I kill you!"

The boy blinked at me, his eyes widening at the car." But I don't know how."

I roared the way Mom would when she's beyond mad. I call it her dinosaur roar.

Bending metal and parts being thrown on the ground silenced me. In two minutes, the boy turned Dad's car into a scrap pile. He scratched the back of his spiky, black head." Gee. I don't think I fixed it right."

"Grrrrrrr!" I growled, my fists shaking.

"Hey don't look at me," The boy whimpered, waving his arms." I told you I didn't know how to fix it Bulma!"

"MY NAME IS NOT BULMA! DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD WOMAN TO YOU!" I yelled, hoping to scare this little pest away.

The boy titled his head and stared at me." No, I guess you're not old. Did Pilaf turn you into a kid too?"

"Who are you?" I snapped. _This boy needs to go back to his mommy before I. .. . wait a minute! He's not human! Humans aren't this strong! Then, who. . .?_

"Oh, you must be Bulla." The boy laughed." I keep forgetting I've been away for a long time. Pan has also grown up a lot since the last time I've seen her." The boy pointed at my face." Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like Bulma when she was young?"

"All the time," I said drily, perking up as I realised a way to get out of trouble." Goku? Can you do me a favor? Please tell my Dad you fixed his car. He'll be very happy."

Goku glanced down at the pile of scraps of what used to be my Dad's favorite car. " I fixed it? I thought cars were supposed to look. . ..more together."

"No, no." I said, handing him the keys." Trust me. It's fixed."

Goku took the keys and smiled."Okay."

I made sure he was inside the house before running down the street, getting as far away as possible from the wrath of my angry Dad.

**Funny true story: This happened to me once. I took a nap on Mom's bed, and my Twin jumped on me like a puppy. I was angry, it wasn't a fun way to wake up, especially since he called me "Mom." I will never forget the look on his face: Surprise, fear, and. . .betrayal. For a long time my siblings called me Mom, then gasped or laughed when I turned around & saw I wasn't her. Finally, i cut my long hair ( which came to my hips). It was also my worst haircut- - I wanted hair like Alice Cullen from Twilight. :D**


	22. Leather Bound Journal chpt 22

**THE SHOUT OUTS!**

**MarronChestnut**: lol, yeah if I was Vegeta I wouldn't be able to look at Bulla either, not without puking anyway. :D

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever:** Thanks. Yeah, Bulma and Bulla look a lot alike, it's too bad she didn't look more like Vegeta. That would've been awesome.

**Guest:** Thanks.

**Ren66:** Oreimo, that sounds interesting. I'll have to check it out sometime. Makes me think of oreos. Now I'm hungry! Oreos! yummm. I'm getting dejavu for some reason. T_T hmmm.

**Selym:** Mwahahaha *****evil laugh***** haha.

**Gohan123**: Yesss! Thanks for laughing. ***** Mr. Satan throwing up Victory sign***** "I am the champ!"

**Tiffany7898 :** Ohhh, come on now. You know you'd take advantage of Goku too. :D I would make him Instant Transmit me to places, not frame him tho. Or. . . would I?

**fkp5:** Being a twin is cool! It's great you're a twin! Twin powers activate!_Confession:_ I'm not really a twin :( I have a twin fascination. I call my bro my Twin because a.) we used to finish each other's sentences & had the eerie ability to hum songs the other would be thinking of. b) It's an inside joke. We told people we were twins & people believed us. c) it's our way of letting the other know we still love each other, we grew apart a long time ago.

**SSJ Pikachu:** You're very welcome Mr. Pikachu." Pika, pika!"

**Thrasher**: (= ^_ ^ = ) I'm not telling, I'm not telling, neener ,neener. Love your review tho.

**Gohan18 :** Thanks.

**IceBergen:** Thank you! I'll try but I think the comedy bit is over. Seriously sad chapters here we come!

**maxridelover :** * wink and the gun***** You got it max. We're in GT now. Kind of.

**kimdc413 **: Gasp! I'm evil too! Laughing at other people's trauma is sometimes fun, if it's funny, like falling or tripping. Thank you!

**MRMenaMRM : it happens to everyone getting mistaken for your mom-** - I've noticed that too! it's creepy how closely daughters can resemble their mothers.

**BTfan11:** It makes me very happy to hear that! I'm glad I make someone's day, instead of annoy & ruin someone else's day who shall not be named *****cough***** mommy.** ***cough*****

**Awesomegirl789:** Ohhh, look at this I updated soon! Aren't ya proud of me? Lol. Thanks for review!

**Sapphire Kiashi:** Your true story had me laughing for five minutes. That is tooooooooo cute and evil!

**wittykittylizzie:** Yay! I made you fall out of your chair! I feel powerful ***** points finger, bam, falls out of chair***** oh yeah. I updated, but the story has started to turn serious...

**06-01-793**

Today I turned fifteen. Brother wasn't here to celebrate with Mom, Dad and me since he's in space searching for the Dragonballs with Goku and Pan. I don't know why I'm sad, It's not like he ever celebrated my birthday before, but still. . .

Why does Pan get to go with him instead of ME? I guess I'm lucky to actually have parents who care about me enough NOT to let me go into space.I think Mom and Dad would've let me go if they knew Pan was going to replace Goten on the journey.

_Oh, Goten._

He came to my house with a gift bag in one hand, and a small wrapped box in the other.

"Happy Birthday, Bulla," Goten said, not looking up from his cell phone as he texted one of his many girlfriends. It bothers me that he's chasing after other girls, but I'm not ready to be Goten's girlfriend yet. Sadly, I know that my being mean to him is pushing him away further away from my grasp.

How can I be nice when his arm is wrapped around some skanky girl's waist everyday? But, I know it'll all be worth it in the end. Someday we'll be together and get married. He better get the cheating out of his system while he can!

I immediately went for the small wrapped box. I know a jewelery box when I see one! I gasped at the gold choker and earrings inside.

Goten stuffed his phone into his pocket and blushed." I saw it yesterday and thought of you. Do. . . you like it?"

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

" I love it!"

Inside I was screaming_," I love you!"_

Happy, I didn't think twice about kissing him- - on the lips! It wasn't like in the movies where the actors are practically eating each other's face. Gross. I'm not ready to exchange saliva with him yet, that's sick! Why do people even kiss like that? Our lips only touched for three seconds, any longer and I would've fainted or passed out from the heat rising in my body. When I pulled away, Goten's face was a contorted mix of innocent surprise and fear.

I rolled my eyes, hearing the snore-like breathing coming from Dad behind me. Daddy needs to stop standing behind me when I talk to Goten. What, does he think we're going to elope or something?

"Who's that from?" I asked, pointing at the pink gift bag in his hand. _Wow, did Goten actually buy me two presents?He must really love me!_

Goten handed the bag to me. He was nervous, probably because Dad was still glaring at him.

"A secret admirer of yours wanted me to give this to you." Goten scratched his nose." He was too embarrassed to give it to you himself."

I smirked while digging through the yellow tissues."Ah, what am I going to do with all these secret admirers? I'm too beautiful for my own good. Kind of feel bad for breaking so many hearts. . . " I trailed off, frowning at the leather-bound journal in my hands. This was different, normally secret admirers give me chocolates, roses or stuffed animals. I dug further in the bag, taking out one more item inside.

I screamed.

Goten and Dad flinched.

"OH MY GAWD! A YUMI'S GIFT CARD! THAT'S MY MOST FAVORITE STORE TO SHOP AT!"

Dad groaned. Goten quickly left before Dad could kill him. After four hours of shopping, Dad and I came home. The shopping spree ended sooner than I wanted it too, but I knew Dad couldn't take much more of it. Before going to bed, I opened my new journal. On the first page, my secret admirer had written:

_If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. When you need to spill out your deepest secrets, I'll keep them and never tell a soul. If you're lonely, sad, or angry. . . preserve them in this journal. Someday, I promise, to make them all happy memories._

_Happy Birthday Bulla, I love you._

_P.S,_  
_Shopping is on me ;)_

Huh, he didn't leave a phone number.

I found the cutest red outfit to go with my new jewelery. Mom loves it!

Dad says I'm never leaving the house.


	23. Shopaholic chpt 23

**Shout Outs!**

**Tiffany7898:** I'm not going to focus much on T/P T/M. . . this is more of a T/B story, not in a sexual way but in that wierd way that Bulla admires her brother so much it kinda crosses the line a little. Just a wee bit. Many people don't like GT, I've noticed. I guess it could've been better in a lot of ways, but I love it despite its flaws. Don't worry, we're skipping over GT in this story. I'll just show a bit of what Bulla & Goten do while Trunks is off the planet ;)

**wittykittylizzie:** I'm smiling right now. I wish I could tell you who gave the gift but my conscience is saying," No. Don't. You'll ruin the story!" And honestly, you'll never find out unless I- -

**MarronChestnut :** Lol, Newbies. Yep that's exactly what they are. Pan is just their practice child, so they don't care if they mess up parenting her. :D

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever **: You think it's Goten, huh? Goten, tell us, was it you who gave Bulla the second gift? _"What?" _Goten scratches his head,"_ But you already know who it was Teelee. it was- - "_ :D Goten is being gagged right now. He's not allowed to tell you. Sorry. Mwahahahahaha!

**maxridelover:** ( = ^_* =) This bunny has a black eye, he wanted to tell you the answer.

**Brii-Chan14:** Yeah GB moments are wonderful! Goten (_blushing_): _"Wow, all I did was hand her presents."_ Goten is a stud muffin :P

**kazorashi:** Great I'm glad you liked it. Goten is like the sprinkles on cupcakes- - he just makes everything better.

**kimdc413 **: Or. . .maybe that's what I want you to think. *Gives creepy smile before walking away into a dark corner *

**Awesomegirl789:** I saw 'cookies' and thought: YUM! COOKIES! my inner voice sounded like the cookie monster, I was like wtf.

**Thrasher:** ( = O _ O=) This poor bunny is going to get beat cuz it wants to tell you the answer.

**Sapphire Kiashi:** Yayy! Thanks!

**Gohan18 :** Thank you.

**BTfan11 :** Hmmmm. I wonder. . . . I would tell you but. . . . that wouldn't be fun for me. Mwahahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ren66:** Yeaaahhhhh it was wasn't it. Thaaaaank youuuu!

**Gohan123:** I'm glad you think so. THANK YOUUUU!

**LeximusPrime08:** Yeah he's an ass.

**06-23-973**

I bought two thousand and fifty pairs of shoes. Most of them were for me, a pair were for Dad and five pairs I bought for Mom. It was difficult to find a place to store all of my wonderful shoes, but I managed to squeeze them all inside an empty guest room.

"Mom," I grunted, trying to slam the door closed, which was difficult from all the shoes I forced inide."Don't just stand there, come over here and help me!"

Mom gaped, holding the bag of shoes I bought her loosely in her hands. She was stunned, I guess.

I understood why of course. Those were some nice shoes, way better than those outdated shoes she likes to wear. Ha, I have exquisite taste.

.

.

.

**06-24-973**

For the first time in my life, I decided to shop somewhere without designer brands. It was amazing! I bought twenty purses, six neon colored wallets, a silver belt, two packages of red headbands, some colorful kitchen stuff ( I have no idea what they are, but they were on sale!), and a new pair of red boots that come up to my knees! All under 500 zeni!

Dad didn't like my boots. He called them _'stripper boots.'_

Mom raised her eyebrows and asked," And how would you know what stripper boots look like?"

Good news is that I can wear whatever I want now, thank you mom! There isn't any bad news, except that Dad has to sleep on the couch for a few nights.

.

.

.

**07-2-973**

"I'm sorry Miss Briefs," The cashier said, handing me back my card." But your card has been declined."

I fainted right there at the check out stand in Yumi's boutique. It was **that** horrible, and **that** embarrassing. She might as well have said," Pan is pregnant with your niece," which would' ve been just as horrible, if not more so. That's exactly what I dreamt when I was unconscious too, so it was a double whammy. A double nightmare!

.

.

Mom pretended to be innocent when I asked her why she did it.

"Did what honey?" She asked, setting a vase filled with roses on one of the tables in the hall under one of the decorative mirrors. Water dripped from the red petals, which seemed to relax her._ Good. Be calm! Go ahead and relax while I imagine ways to kill you and get rid of your body!_

I couldn't tell her about the horrible experience I went through at Yumi's, so I tossed my declined credit card next to the vase. "This!" I hissed, turning away from the sad sight of my credit card.

Mom picked up the card, looked at it, then flipped it over to look at the back. She was lost, not understanding what I meant. I patiently waited for her to understand. She smiled, understanding coming to her after two minutes of inspecting the card.

"Ohh." She handed the card back to me." Vegeta didn't like you storing soda in the gravity room." She giggled." You should've seen him, Bulla. He had grape soda all over h- -"

"Daddy?" I yelped, feeling the sting of betrayal. MY Daddy declined my credit card? My favorite parent betrayed me? I couldn't believe it!

Mom started to say something in Dad's defense, or maybe she was starting to tell me about her day, but I stomped in the opposite direction toward Dad's ki. I got all the information that I needed from Mom, I didn't need to hear anything else. It probably wasn't important anyway.

It wasn't hard to find Dad. He was at the end off the hall, just coming in from outside. He smiled at me, but I only saw it as the smile of a traitor. He had special smiles reserved for me, but that didn't mean anything to me anymore. Our friendship was over. He betrayed me.

Within a few seconds I imagined myself screaming at him, hitting him and running away, or telling him I was pregnant with Goten's child ( I wasn't). But when I opened my mouth, I noticed his mustache, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dad, that mustache makes you look like a total geek. Ever heard of a razor?"

Then I stormed away.

.

.

.

**07-7-793**

Mom and I made a deal: If I attended one Shopaholic's Anonymous class, she'd get me a new credit card.

"Hi, I'm Bulla." I said, arriving three minutes late to the class. The people- - all of them miserable- - turned in their chairs to look at me.

"Hi Bulla." They greeted in a low voice at the same time.

"Please, take a seat." The counselor lady said, motioning to an empty chair in the circle.

Everyone took turns stating their names, and admitting they're shopaholics. When the counselor asked who'd like to share a story of something they recently bought, my hand instantly shot up.

My story wasn't short. I spent over twenty minutes telling them about everything I had bought from kitchen appliances, to new cars, to expensive 100,000,000 zeni purses. It felt great having their attention focused on me, until they started staring at my outfit and shoes the way a starving man would stare at a plate of food- - eyes wide, with drool dripping from their mouths.

I quickly finished my story.

"Okay, who's next.. . ."

I didn't stick around to hear the next story, mainly because I didn't care. I attended the class, and that's all Mom wanted from me. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why I shop so much.

I shop to fill the loneliness I've felt since Brother left. He hasn't even been gone a year and I already miss him like he's been gone for two years! I can't even sleep for more than four hours without waking up, frantic, and shouting for him.

When he comes back, I plan on giving him a suffocating hug.

When he comes back, I'm going to give him hugs everyday! Even if he gets angry, even if he pushes me away- - I don't care. I'll make him like me. I've been nice to him for too long. Nice has never been my specialty anyway.

I'm Bulla Briefs!

I deserve to get what I want.

* * *

**We haven't seen Marron in a while, so I think Marron should make an appearance in the next chapter.**


	24. 14 New Messages & 1 Missed call chpt 24

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**maxridelover:** * Vegeta sits up from the couch he was forced to sleep on * "Hmph. poor Bulla my ass!"- - thanks for reviewing! :D

**Tiffany7898:** Yeah she is a Daddy's Girl. . . for now, or maybe she'll favor Vegeta forever. I haven't decided yet. Haha you're a bit of a shopaholic? I'm not. I always act like I'm on a mission: Go in. Get the stuff. And get out. I try dodging the shoppers, but one of ya always stumbles into my path. . .

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever :** I have a feeling you'd buy more stuff then Bulla. ;D Thanks for reviewing!

**Brii-Chan14:** Lol, yeppers she's a B-R-A-T. Haha, Bulla isn't a T/P fan as you can tell. Thanks for reviewing!

**MarronChestnut**: You've felt the betrayal of a parent too? I guess we all have at some point, like sharing a secret that was supposed to remain a secret. For me, it's when I come home and find Mom in bed with a subway sandwhich & she didn't get me any! Rawr!

**lavenblue:** I had no idea you were reading this story, but thanks for cracking up! It's always funny when someone faints, can't beat the classics. ;D

**wittykittylizzie:** Flap your arms and scream while doing a little dance cuz- - TA-DA! Another update! I'm glad you love this story, that makes me happy. I know how you feel, I squeal whenever I see one of my favorite stories have been updated, which doesn't happen too often, well, not everyday like I want them to. lol.

**kimdc413:** It's pickin on Marron time, It's pickin on Marron time, It's pickin on Marron time. . . if you don't know the 'peanut butter jelly song' then this must seem wierd to you, lol. SO hopefully you're not a hardcore- Marron-defender fan like some Yamcha-defender-fans are. If you are, you have my permission to beat up this bunny - - - ( = ^_ ^ = )

**Awesomegirl789:** Wouldn't it be funny if I ended this story with Bulla walking in on Goten and Trunks doing naughty stuff in the bedroom? That has nothing to do with Marron, but what the hey, let's kill her. If WE can't have Trunks or Goten, then neither will SHE!- - - nah, I'm just messing with you. Or am I? lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mars:** Haha, midget genes. Thanks for making meh laugh/smile! I needed that!

**HM-C:** Maybe Vegeta knows what stripper boots look like, or maybe he doesn't. He could've been flipping through channels on T.V, dropped the remote when he came across some stripper film on HBO, then screamed & blushed before turning that filthy channel, cuz you know, that's what a man would do. He doesn't want to see naked women. We'll never know for sure! I'll need to do a nature documentary story on Vegeta's life someday!Ooo new story idea! - - - - -thanks for reviewing.

**BTfan11 **: AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! It's going to be soo fun! I really hope you love it when I do write it. Thanks for reviewing!

**SSJ Pikachu **: {:-D.. . . . . right back at you.

**Gohan18 **: Thank you.

**Selym:** _Bulma: "That girl has a lot of problems."_

**fkp5:** yay! You don't have to wait long! :D

**Gohan123 :** Vegeta's the Prince of all Saiyans, he can handle anything!. . . except shopping with his daughter, then he cowers in fear. That's the secret to beating him, record Bulla's voice and throw a credit card at his feet. :D - - - Thanks for reviewing!

**mAdLyInLoVe **: Yay! Congrats on making it this far! I'm glad there are readers who aren't lazy like me.

**LeximusPrime08**: Smh2. . . lol, I had to look that up. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cornichon92:** I hope you waited cuz * ba da ba ba bum * it's another chapter!

. . .

**07- 19- 973**

Marron looked up at me from the first floor. Her hands were balled into fists by her face. I giggled, _I love it when Marron gets angry._

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

I tapped my finger against my chin as I thought about it."Hmmm. If you can fly through this window, I'll let you in."

Marron growled. We both knew she couldn't fly.

I leaned forward, sticking my head out the window some more. I wanted Marron to see how much I was enjoying this. Her pain was actually making me feel better. "I can't believe Brother didn't tell you he was leaving for space. Guess he doesn't love you after all, _Moron_."I laughed, pointing a finger down at her humiliated face." I've heard of boys filing restraining orders against their stalkers, even faking their own deaths! But I've never heard of one running away to space!"

Marron scowled." Is that really why he left? Because of me?"

I grinned evilly. _Wow, she's more gullible than Goten_.

"Yep. That's why he left, to get away from you." I forced myself to sound serious." If you hadn't called him everyday, baked him cookies, and did all those other annoying things he hated, he'd still be here."I shrugged." Now he's gone to space to find some alien bride. Left a note saying he'd be back within a year."

"Oh really. . " Marron arched an eyebrow." . . Then, why did Goku and Pan go with him?"

_Crap. Someone must've told her about the black star dragonballs!_ Marron didn't wait for me to answer. She saw through my lies.

She smiled, taking a few steps away from my house." Thanks for telling me about Trunks' true feelings,Bulla. I guess this means I can go after Goten. I'm sure he'd like to date me." She winked." I'm sure he'd say yes. We both know he can't say no to any woman."

Of course I knew. That's the only reason he's not my husband right now- - because he acts too much like a cat in heat! Images of Goten kissing Marron flashed through my head, and I impulsively reached out to stop her, screaming." NOOoooo!"

I screamed 'no' for two reasons.

Reason #1: I didn't want Marron going after my man, duh. I don't mind if she drools after my brother like a creepy stalker. I know Brother would never date her. Marron just isn't his type. He likes to date ugly cows, which Marron is not. On a scale of 1 to 10 in the good looks category, she doesn't score a perfect 10 like me. She's more of a. . . 8. Pig tails just aren't hot.

The second reason why I was screaming 'no' is. . . I had fallen out the window.

I would've flown up if _someone_ had taught me how to fly when I was little!

Don't worry, my head broke my fall. Mom says I'm hard-headed like Dad, and I never took her seriously before today. That's a pretty large hole in the sidewalk where I landed, nothing Mom's 'welcome home' doormat can't hide.

.

.

.

Marron took an ice pack out from the fridge and smacked it against my forehead, over the large red bruise. I flinched.

" When are you going to grow out of your bratty phase?"She sighed, sitting on the couch next to me.

I stuck my tongue out at her." Never! Hah, just think, I'll be ten times worse if we become sister in laws!"

"I look forward to it," Marron smiled, reaching out to braid the left side of my hair. I don't like having my hair braided. Mom used to wear her hair in a beautiful french braid when she was a teenager, and I don't want to look like her. Marron continued to weave my hair, and I closed my eyes and let her, somehow comforted by this simple grooming. After half an hour, Marron had my hair braided into two pigtails, one on each side like her.

"Do you like it?" She asked, handing me a mirror.

I smiled at my reflection, observing the braided pig tails from different angles. Marron had done a great job, I looked completely innocent, just like her. Not a single hair was out of place and the braids weren't loose, they were perfect.

Marron's expression fell when I slid off the hair ties and shook my head, untangling the braids and ruining her hard work.

"There," I said, blowing a kiss at myself in the mirror. Having a long, un-braided, wild mane was more my style, not that good girl look." This is more like it. Where have you been beautiful?" I saw Marron roll her eyes as I continued to give myself compliments.

Hey, she handed me the mirror. She shoudl've known better.

**07-21-973**

I was peeking over the side of my bed, peering down at the spot where Pan used to sleep whenever she spent the night. My best friend should've been there, ready to comfort me and listen to my problems, not out scouring the universe for lost dragon balls.

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side. My fingers caressed the purple flowers decorating my white comforter. _Pan, where are you? I need your advice._ I grabbed the pillow closest to me ( I have five) and squeezed it close to my body. _I hope you're taking good care of Brother._

"What should I do?" I asked out loud, raising my cell phone into the air. I flipped it open, smiling at my wallpaper of Brother and Goten as kids, laughing mischievously as they buried Dad in the sand while he slept, carefully sculpting the body of a mermaid to go with his head. We were all at the beach that day. I spent most of it playing with Marron or playing with Yamcha. It was Yamcha who snapped the photo, which he later gave to me as a present.

_"Don't tell Vegeta. . . .," Yamcha whispered into my ear, knowing that Dad was watching us intently. I don't know why, but Dad didn't ike Mom's best friend for some reason." Trunks and Goten will get into a lot of trouble if he finds out they're the ones who buried him."_

_I nodded, not wishing for the two boys I loved most to get into trouble. Yamcha smiled, then patted my head." You're a good girl, Bulla." Lightly, he added." Don't tell him uncle Yamcha gave you that photo either."_

_I giggled._

_"I'm serious kid. Don't tell!"_

Gathering my courage, and ignoring the nauseated feeling in my stomach, my thumb quickly pressed a series of buttons as I texted Goten:

_Marron asked me to go on a double date with her. She promised the guy will be cute, so I said yes._

_Isn't this great? :)_

I took a deep breath, already imagining how Goten would reply. Would he care? Would he tell me he's happy for me? Or. . . would he confess his love for me and beg me not to go on the date? Hoping he'll confess his love for me, I quickly hit the 'send' button.

"That was easy." I said to the phone, flipping it shut and setting it on my dresser.

.

.

Thirty seconds passed. My phone didn't vibrate. I started chewing on my thumb nail. Is he reading my text now? I wonder what he'll say!

.

.

Five minutes passed. My phone didn't vibrate. I had already finished chewing off my nails from all ten fingers. I was chewing them again, cleaning up the jagged edges, starting with the thumb on my left hand.

Is he mad at me? Does he think I've given up on him? Is he going to go out with some airhead just to get back at me? Ahhh, the suspense is too much! I should've called him.

.

.

Twenty minutes passed.

Ugh! I'm too scared to call him! I know my voice will crack and I might cry if he says 'I'm happy for you.' Maybe he's just taking a nap, is in the shower, or is out getting something to eat and hasn't read my text yet. Yeah, that's probably it.

.

.

During my wait I accidentally fell asleep.

Mom opened the door, turned on the lights, and threw a bag on me. The hot, alluring smell of the food within the bag beckoned me out from my dreamless sleep. My stomach growled happily, demanding I pig out right away.

"You eat like Vegeta," Mom sighed, watching me swallow my second burrito without chewing.

"Thanks," I belched, digging into the bag of fries.

Mom set a can of pop on my dresser. She picked up my cell phone and tossed it on the bed beside me.

"Huh. I had called you earlier to ask if you wanted regular or diet , but I guess you were sleeping." I stopped chewing and spat out the food in my mouth. Mom shook her head and walked out of my room." I got you diet! There's bottled water in the fridge if you don't like it!"

I quickly picked up my phone and flipped it open. It was on silent mode the entire time!

"Fourteen text messages and one missed call!" I groaned, falling into my pile of pillows. I glanced at my fingers, there weren't any nails left to chew. I had ruined my manicure for nothing! My thumb trembled over the button to open my text messages.

After waiting so long for his reply, I was afraid to find out!

Were all the text messages from Goten? Was he mad? Was he pleading me not to go on the date? Were all these text messages from Marron or Mom, not Goten?

Licking my lips, I finally clicked open the first text message. My eyes quickly read over every message, then slowly reread it's contents at least five times. After reading the last message, I closed my phone and threw it through the wall.

"Bulla!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, unconsciously glancing at every spackled hole I'd made in my room over the years.

"Go ahead and ground me!" I shouted back, burying my face into the pillow." I don't care."


	25. Trunks! chpt 25

**Tiffany7898: **lol. I'm slowly becoming a Marron lover. Forever 21 has the cutest clothes!

**kimdc413 : **After reading ur review I decided to make Goten's reply into _replies. _;) Hope you enjoy this exciting episode of Brother Complex!

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever:** In Bulla's world, any text can be bad, like a 'you just missed out on a 50% off everything sale!' text. Ur review made me make all the texts slightly annoying for her :D Mwahaha.

**Cornichon92:** Haha thanks. I'm evil! I hate it when other people leave their chapters on a 'cliff hanger' but I LOVE doing it. :) And so I've decided to do it again! But it's not too bad.

**Chase 'N' Dreams:** For a second, I wasn't going to have Goten text back but , you're review influenced that decision too, and so Goten has indeed texted back. ;)

**Guest & Gohan18 :** Arigato!

**fkp5 **& **Thrasher **&**FoxyMonday **&** lavenblue **&** wittykittylizzie **&** mAdLyInLoVe :** I wasn't going to reveal the contents of the text messages until I read ur reviews, so ta da! You get to find out! yay!

**Selym :** Hmm. I wonder if I should keep her a brat when she grows up? I wonder. . .

**Perfect Carnage:** Yep, yep. Can't live with em, & ya can't live without em- - but that was before the whole theory of artificial embryos, so maybe you can now. :O

**BTfan11:** Since you love it, I might make more Bulla & Marron squabbles. Hmm. . .

**Gohan123:** _Bulla: "Screw that! I'm starving! *burp* "_ :D

**snoro:** yayyyyyy! Hurrrayyyy!

**MarronChestnut:** I'm hoping you don't get whacked with the belt or the stick with thorns ( it hurts!). OR no desert! (the worst for Goku!)

**Awesomegirl789:** She's fine. lol. It's her phone we should be worried about.

**Galaxylam84** & **Brii-Chan14** : I came * pinches fingers together * this close to making that happen, my conscience even wanted it, but then a more evil idea came to mind. . .

**maxridelover:** And now she's making more! Piling on the mistakes! mwahahaha.

**Mars:** You will be curiouser, and curiouser. . .

**oermione:** It wasn't going to happen for another 4 chapters until I read ur review, and so it shall be. :D

**Starfire Grace**: lol, that sucks! Your poor brother, did he have to walk home?

**All of you who reviewed influenced this chappy in some way. **

**If I forgot to awknowledge somebody who reviewed, well. . . sucks to be you :P Lol. no no I'm just kidding! I'm kidding! Aw, that was mean. THAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUU!**

* * *

**7-22-973**

It should've made me happy that thirteen of the text messages were from Goten, and only one was from Marron, but I wasn't happy at all. I was furious.

_**"Wow. A double date. R u sure Vegeta will let you?"**_

It's none of Dad's business who I decide to go out with! I can't believe this was the first text he sent me! This isn't what I wanted to hear at all. . . and he's right, Dad doesn't want me to date anybody yet! That jerk, I hate it when he's right about bad things.

_**"Who's the guy, do I know him?"**_

I smiled at this text. _Wow. Maybe he is jealous._ Of course, since my phone was on vibrate, I couldn't respond right away. Goten waited ten minutes before texting. . .

_**" I c u don't want 2 tell me. I get it. He's ugly. Don't judge him yet. It's what's on the inside that matters."**_

Why not force me in a white dress and push me down the aisle Goten? It took everything I had not to call him and shout in his ear.

**_"I have a feeling this guy wont disappear like the others. ;) "_**

**_" lol. I was just joking."_**

**_"Bulla?"_**

**_"Now I'm worried. Is the guy an ex convict?"_**

**_"BULLA?"_**

I had to smile at this. He was actually worried about me. Unfortunately, not in the way I hoped.

_**"I know Trunks wouldn't want u to b with a bad guy. Since he's not here, I think I should meet him."**_

Brother could care less if I decided to date an old man! Knowing this fact only irriated me some more. Brother wasn't here to be a big brother to me, even if he was, he still wouldn't care who I dated! He's never cared! Goten shouldn't take over Brother's responsibilities just because they're best friends. Ugh, Brother is ruining my life!It's his fault that Goten sees me as a little sister.

_**"Mom, I have a tummy ache."**_

_**"Oops. Sorry, Bulla. I texted u by mistake :D "**_

_**"But do u know what cures tummy aches?"**_

_**"Nevermind. I'll ask Gohan. Goodnite Bulla."**_

The last text was from Marron.

_**" C u 2moro at the mall in front of F21 at 12:30. Wear cute jeans!"**_

It's amazing my phone didn't break after I threw it through the wall. That's one tough phone. I've thrown it across the room and dropped it multiple times, it has plenty of scratches ( battle wounds) but it hasn't broken yet.

I angrily texted Goten my response.

_**"FOR UR INFORMATION MY DATE IS AN UNDERWEAR MODEL! HE'S RICH, CUTE, AND SMART UNLIKE U! U R AN INSENSITIVE JERK & I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO U EVER AGAIN! I DON'T NEED U! I HATE U SO MUCH!"**_

I didn't think twice before hitting send. My phone beeped two seconds later.

_**"What did I do?"**_

I rolled my eyes and typed my response.

_**"Sorry Marron. The text wasn't 4 u! Stupid phone. I was texting 'My Man "**_ ( Goten's name in her contacts list ) **not "Moron."**

_**" T_ T you know that's not my name, right?"**_

Who cares? I have more important things to think about besides her name! I re-sent the message to Goten.

I waited for him to respond.

He never did.

.

.

Marron's date was hot, his little brother- -my date- - wasn't hot, he looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. He was fine with me calling him Shaggy and his brother Scooby, since I couldn't remember their names.

Shaggy was shy, but sweet. He pulled my chair out for me when we ate at the food court in the mall. He even threw away my food wrappers without me having to ask! He was also rich and happily bought me a cute stuffed kangaroo and a heart-shaped necklace. I think he might've explained what he or his family did for a living, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy texting Goten about the wonderful time I was having with my new boyfriend. Only, I made Shaggy seem more like a prince than a servant.

"So. . ." Shaggy stuffed his hands down his pockets, and glanced over at Scooby and Marron, whom were giving each other an intimate goodbye kiss." Did you have fun?"

I briefly looked up from my latest text. _Geez, why wasn't Goten texting me back at all? I wasn't getting any response out of him, not even a " I get it. Stop texting me!" text. Did he know ignoring me was the best way to make me angry? It was definitely working._

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun with you today, thanks." I said, gathering my hair and pulling it back over my shoulders.

Marron hopped into the driver's seat of her convertible and honked the horn, it gave the wimpiest, most embarrassing beep. Shaggy opened the car door for me, and I smiled my thanks.

"Do you think we can go out again?" Shaggy asked hopefully, his voice slightly rising to a higher pitch from the anxiety.

" Sorry, can't. I'm in love with someone else." I said simply, strapping my seatbelt in.

Shaggy was stunned.

Marron quickly drove away.

"You should've gone out with him. He was really nice AND he liked you," Marron said pointedly, reaching out to answer her ringing cell phone." Crushing the poor guy's confidence was uncalled for. Haven't you ever heard of karma? One of these days you'll find yourself in the same situation and- -hello?" Marron fell silent as she listened to whoever was on the other end speak.

I rolled my eyes. _Puh-lease. I'll never be as pitiful or weak as Shaggy. No boy will ever break my heart the way I can break theirs._ My thoughts wandered along with the breeze that pushed through my hair. I hadn't realised we weren't going in the right direction, or that Marron was completely silent until the car stopped.

We were parked in front of the hospital.

Marron turned to look at me. I tensed in my seat, not used to seeing Marron with tears streaming down her cheeks without a smile.

"Goten. . . his appendix. . . ruptured." Marron gasped in between sobs." He's. . . been taken into Emergency surgery. . . They're not sure if he'll make it."

.

.

Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Marron, and Mom stood together in the hallway, listening intently to the surgeon. I stood further away from them, too guilty for all the mean texts I'd sent Goten to look at them. _Why did I tell him I hated him? I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have sent him that mean text! I don't hate him at all!_

Chichi moaned and fell to her knees, burying her face into her hands. Videl and Gohan slumped to the floor and hugged her tightly. Marron turned to Mom and hugged her. Mom patted Marron's head, then glanced at me.

I backed away._ No. No. No!_ Slowly, I edged down the hall, getting as far away from them as I could. _No. Goten can't be dead. He can't die! Not yet!_

"Bulla. . ." Mom called after me.

I shook my head and sprinted down the hall. I wanted Goten to be alive, I didn't want someone to tell me he was gone forever.. . that's why I ran. By running, he could stay alive just a little bit longer.

People only saw a blur of blue when I passed them on the road. I didn't know where I was going. My body was in control, and my feet chose to lead me home, and into Mom's lab.

My hands typed frantically on her super computer, knowing all the keys that would help make me feel better, to stop my tears. Once I finished typing, I sat in the chair, hugged my knees close, and waited.

An image slowly appeared on the monitor. Common household objects floated across the screen.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Pan angrily shouted from somewhere off-screen.

"Danger! Danger!" A robotic voice cried.

"Both of you stop it, now!" Brother yelled, floating past the screen. I whimpered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Brother must've heard me, and soon floated back in front of the screen. His eyes widened, and both of his arms reached out to grasp the screen, keeping him from floating away.

He stared at me. I buried my face into my knees, embarrassed at having Brother see me like this. _Why did I come here? I'm only causing trouble for him._ I lifted my head and reached out to turn off the monitor when Brother spoke.

"Bulla?" He asked. His voice sounded low and surprisingly sad." Bulla, don't cry. Everything will be okay."

For the first time in my life, I cried out his first name." Trunks!" Then more tears came, and I didn't care if he saw me cry. He didn't sneer or scowl at me for being weak.

Brother cooed comforting words, doing his best to make me feel better.

"What's going on?" Pan asked. Her gloved hand snared Trunks' blue bandana, and she pulled herself into view, holding a small robot close to her body. I giggled through my tears.

Trunks smiled at me through his grimace, and I understood how much he wished he could throw Pan out of the spaceship. She's my best friend, and I always throw her out of my bedroom window when she's annoying.

I always forget she can fly.


	26. Goten's Personal Maid chpt 26

_MarronChestnut, Tiffany7898 , Brii-Chan14 , kimdc413 , Awesomegirl789, EeveeAlchemist, oermione, wittykittylizzie, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, mAdLyInLoVe, maxridelover, LeximusPrime08 , Guest, Soccerchic, DBZcrew, SSJ Pikachu, Gohan18, BTfan11, fkp5, Selym, & Gohan123_. . . . .

**THANKS FOR LEAVING REVIEWS! **

**I don't know if any of u have noticed, but I've been confusing the number '973' with '793.' Now I don't know what the right year is supposed to be, & I have a feeling I'll keep mixing the #'s up so I'm dropping the years.**

* * *

**Aug. 5th. [ two weeks later]**

It was Chichi's idea.

Dad was against it, and truthfully, the thought wasn't appealing to me either. Videl started to offer her help, but Gohan quickly whispered," Hon, I think we should stay out of this."

Dad persistently shouted threats. I nodded vigorously, throwing in the occasional." Yeah!" or "Dad's right!"

Mom and Chichi glared at both of us, and waited for us to finish yelling. They didn't speak once the room became silent again. They didn't have to. They knew they were getting their way. They always did.

"Um . . I can take care of him," Marron said, her cheeks reddening from her perverted thoughts.

All of us turned to Goten to see what he thought about our discussion. Goten's head bobbed a little as he struggled to focus on me- - still feeling the side affects of the drugs- - and pointed his finger( the one not wrapped up in the sling) and giggled."Bulla. Bull- a. Blah." He sat back against his pillow and smiled, his eyes almost closing completely." Your name and the color blue both begin with B. That's like.. . . so wierd."

I sighed. _Goten wouldn't be safe with Marron, she'd totally take advantage of him in this state!_ Reluctantly, I agreed to take care of Goten. After all, _he never would've fractured his arm if I hadn't punched him when he came out of surgery. I guess his pain is partially my fault._

"Did you speak to my Dad?" Gohan asked, once the matter of who Goten's caregiver was going to be was settled.

"How's Pan doing?" Videl asked." Is she and Trunks getting along alright?"

I grimaced. The moment I told Brother and Pan about Goten's ruptured appendix, they didn't cry like me, they simply laughed.

_"He's not going to die, Bulla." Brother said." Dying from a ruptured appendix is rare. And Goten is part Saiyan. The probability of him dying is a one out of a billion chance."_

_Pan pushed Brother out of the way, so her entire face took up most of the screen."Ooooh. It sounds like you really love Goten. I thought you'd given up on him a long time ago."_

_"Guys! I think I found the switch!"_

_"Goku, don't- -"_

_Pan, the little robot, and Brother fell to the ground and off the screen with a loud thump. I stuck my tongue out at the screen, and blasted the stupid thing before stomping back to the hospital._

_I wanted to hit Chichi for moaning like that- - she made me think Goten had died! But, when I saw Goten coming out of the surgery room. My emotions got confused. I ran to him, thinking I was going to hug him, but instead I punched him in the arm._

"You should let Trunks know that Goten is going to be fine. I'm sure he's worried about him." Chichi said.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed.

There's no way I'm contacting Brother again, not after he saw me crying over nothing. Both him and Pan know how deeply I love Goten now, and that's just even more embarrassing! Especially since they told Mom and everyone else in the hospital room ( including Goten!) about me crying and how 'cute' and 'funny' it was. I was so angry I blasted the portable monitor in mom's hand!

Things will go back to normal soon. When the drugs wear off, I'm sure Goten wont remember my secret feelings for him. He'll just think I like him, not love him, like always.

.

.

**Aug. 22 [ seventeen days later]**

"Buuuullllllaaaaa," Goten whimpered, ringing his little bell. I stomped into the bathroom, wearing the black and white maid uniform I had been wearing almost everyday as Goten's caregiver. The maid uniform was something I wore two costume parties ago. I had worn in front of Chichi and Mom to prove a point, that being at Goten's beck and call was servitude, not repentance.

They just rolled their eyes and said_," I wonder what Vegeta will say about your outfit?"_

What did Dad say? Nothing. Just the usual grunt and bottle crushing moment he normally does when I irritate him. Whatever. It's my body, I can wear anything I want without his permission.

"You rang?" I asked, giving Goten a sarcastic curtsie.

Goten smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. Helping Goten dress and undress, and doing every other mundane task his mother normally does for him is annoying, but wearing a costume while doing it is actually pretty fun.

"Can you help me unbutton my shirt?" Goten poked at the first button. His face scrunched and he mades small whimpers as if it were the most difficult thing for him to do." I can't do it. See?"

"Now I understand why Chichi didn't want to take care of you. You act like a helpless, spoiled little brat!" The last two buttons popped off his shirt from my anger. One of the buttons hits Dad in the leg and bounced off.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goten greeted, raising his good hand in the air while I wrapped his bandaged one with a plastic bag.

"Hmph."

"There. All done." I said, standing up from the edge of the tub. I stared down at him, amused by his cherry patterned boxers." Is there anything else you need me to do your_ highness_?" I asked sarcastically, hoping he'd tell me I've done enough and that I don't need to take care of him anymore. I love Goten, but taking care of him is annoying. If anything, he should be taking care of me!" Need me to scrub your back or shampoo your hair?"

I think Goten wanted to take me up on the back scrubbing offer, but a quick glance at my Dad quickly told him it'd be the last mistake he'd ever make.

"No, no. I think I can handle it." Goten smiled." But I'll let you know when I need help getting dressed."

.

.

Twenty minutes later, the shower head turned off and Goten rung his bell. Dad stood outside the bathroom door with his arms crossed. His eyes opened when he sensed me coming.

"Hurry up a dry him." Dad muttered, anxious to get back to his training.

"I don't need you to supervise me. We're not going to do anything." I said, giving him a small push down the hall towards the gravity chamber." Not with you in the house anyway. That'd be disgusting!"

Dad raised his eyebrow. I smirked, reading his face like an open book.

"Don't stop leaving the house just because of me. Even if you weren't in the house we still wouldn't do anything." Goten rung his bell again. I clenched my fist." He's lucky I haven't broken his other arm yet. Trust me, Dad. Romance is the last on my mind."

Dad rolled his eyes.

Darn. He can read me like an open book, too. We both know I can't say no to Goten. If Goten tried to kiss me, I wouldn't fight him. If Goten asked me to marry him, I wouldn't think twice before saying yes. If Goten wants me, there's nothing Dad can do about it.

.

.

Dad wasn't standing in the hall when I led Goten to Brother's room to dress him.

* * *

**Yay Goten lives! For now. . .**

**HM-C:** * Shenron's eyes glow * Your wish has been granted!


	27. First Boyfriend chpt 27

_**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: **Gotta amuse myself somehow, right. LOL. _

_**Mars:** You dirty little birdy. *gets nosebleed* :D_

_**wittykittylizzie:** Ha ha too much bacon. I have a feeling that's the way Goku wanted to go. Death by bacon._

_**Tiffany7898:** Ha ha. Goten is going down. He wont know when, but he's going down. _

_**Brii-Chan14:** I can take him, or sacrifice my Mom's dog in the process. He's a big husky mix & little dogs scare him. :D_

_**maxridelover:** That is sooo tempting. It'd be funny too. Will Goten survive the next chapter? We shall find out!_

_**DBZcrew:** Yeah, I kinda liked it too. The costume was cute in my head. Maybe i'll draw her in a maid costume someday. :)_

_**Selym:** Vegeta seems like he'd be the overprotective type. It'd suck to have him as a Dad in real life. IT'd be sooo annoying, but funny if you weren't his daughter or the guy being blasted for looking at his daughter. lol._

_**BTfan11:** Goten is the baby of his family, like Bulla. So I figured he'd be a secret spoiled brat too. lol. Only much more cuter & lovable!_

_**cp193:** Your evilness is awesome. Lol. At 1st I was like "What?" then I was like," Mwahahaha. That was funny!"_

_G**ohan18**: Thanks! _

_**Ren66:** That'd be a fun one to tell Trunks. "Dad killed your best friend." Or would Trunks agree with his Dad? We will find out. Maybe._

_**fkp5:** He's not very smart. I would've picked the sweet one who didn't break my arm in the 1st place :)_

_**Gohan123:** I say the same thing to my Mom when she cooks dinner, only I don't really mean it but feel i have to say that if I want her to keep feeding me. Hmmm. But thank you! :D_

_**Starfire Grace** : lol. I never get drugs! They must think I'm already on them, lol. I love that boy going to the dentist clip that's very popular on youtube, that was cute. _

_If I forgot to awknowledge someone, then u didn't review quick enough or. . . ooops. ^_^_

_**[ i think I mention ice cream in a lot of my fanfics. I am not a fan of ice cream. ]**_

* * *

**September. 1st.**

Today Goten's cast was removed. One arm looks tinier than the other now, but that can be fixed after a few weeks of training.

"Now things can go back to normal." I said while stretching.

"Yeah." Goten mumbled, slowly rotating his cast-free arm.

Chichi didn't hear the disappointment in his voice like I did. She cheerfully started talking about places to go for some ice cream to celebrate Goten's fast recovery. I slowly followed her to the car, hoping she'd see I wasn't listening and shut up. That didn't happen. She continued to babble out loud about ice cream and which flavors she liked, and the first time Goten and Gohan ever had ice cream.

Goten sat in the backseat beside me. Chichi continued to talk out loud to herself about different things. Her steady words sounded like a radio so it was easy to ignore her. She was STILL talking when she got out of the car, unaware that Goten and I hadn't even unbuckled our seatbelts yet.

I was about to open the door when Goten cupped my face, pulled me to him, and kissed me on the lips.

.

.

Goten ate his ice cream the same way he ate all of his food, with a happy face and consuming lots of it. I barely touched mine. _How could he act like that kiss didn't mean anything to him? It meant a lot to me! Was that just his nonchalant way of thanking me for taking care of him? Is this how he thanks all of his female friends!_

"Are you going to eat that?" Goten asked, pointing at my orange ice cream with his spoon.

I narrowed my eyes, scooped a huge spoonful of it into my mouth, and stuck my tongue out at him. Chichi didn't have the appetite to eat anymore after that.

.

.

**September 2nd. Midnight.**

Something tapped on my window. I sat up in bed and removed my eye mask.

"Bulla." It called from the window. With my princess curtains closed, I couldn't see who it was." Bulla, it's me. Let me in."

I'd just watched Salem's Lot a few days ago. The scariest part where the kid floats to the window and scratches on the glass came to mind. There was no way I was going to open that window! I pulled my blankets close to my chin and whimpered." Daddy. . ."

Dad couldn't hear my whimper from his room. His hearing isn't _that_ good.

The window opened. A figure stepped in, and the curtains blew from the gust of wind. I pulled my blankets over my head and held still, hoping that the ghost or vampire, or whatever it was wouldn't see me.

It's weight creaked with each step it took to the light switch. The lights came on. The voice asked," Bulla?"

"Goten!" I hissed, peeking out from my blanket." What are you doing here at this hour? Do you know what my Dad will do to you if he catches you in my room!"

Goten smiled, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt." Can I sleep with you tonight?"

My eyes bulged. _Is this a dream?_

Goten turned off the lights, and slid under the blankets next to me, not waiting for an invitation.

Both of us held still under the blankets, nervous on what to do next.

"Goten. . ." I began, but was cut off by his snoring. I punched him in the shoulder. He snorted before waking." You can't fall asleep until I fall asleep first!"

"Why are you mad?"

"You're acting like this isn't a big deal!" I cried." And this is a very big deal to me! I've loved you my whole life and you act like you don't care- -"

Goten's lips covered over mine. My nails dug into his shoulder, punishing him for cutting me off while I was talking! He didn't care. He let out a small moan, then kissed me more passionately. I tried imitating the movements his mouth was making against mine, but quickly gave up. I pushed him as far away as I could, which wasn't far enough. Our lower lips were still touching.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He panted, his hands delicately holding my face.

"Uh-huh." I nodded, as I also tried to catch my breath.

His lips crashed against mine, and I turned my head to the side, breaking away from the kiss.

"I. . . I'm not good at kissing," I admitted, my entire face turning red in embarrassment.

Goten purred in my ear." That's okay. I'll teach you."

* * *

**Salem's Lot is a scary movie, & you'll never be able to sleep next to a window again if you watch it!**

**Ha, ha. Vegeta isn't going to be happy, & neither is Bulma when Bulla tells them something surprising. . . .**


	28. Misunderstandings chpt 28

_**Breezybiatch:**_ Vegeta is the security, Bulma must've had him preoccupied ;). Bulla is 15, a ten year age gap between her and Goten.I guess she's not well endowed like her mom, lol. there will be frequent time skips, that's just my style. I thought the month/dates would make it less confusing, tho. I guess I failed on that ^_^

_**DBZGabster :**_ Oops. I guess I should've summarized what happened in the previous chapter. This story will do more frequent time skips for now on, i'll do my best to make it less confusing.

_**mel77able**_: Your English is good. Goten is an important person to Bulla. I can't tell you if they'll end up together or not, but you'll find out soon in the next two chapters.

_**Xxxx:**_ I wasn't planning on it ;) Just wanted to make the readers think that, AND IT WORKED! yAY! thanks!

_**Perfect Carnage:** _I LOVE that idea. Very creative. Too bad I wasn't smart enough to think of it. he, he. ^_^

_**Guest ****7/11/13 . chapter 27** _

_**UmbreonGodofHalo Dude, all my walls are windows. How do you think I feel? Haha**_

_**UmbreonGodOfHalo:**_ u reviewed twice? Anway, that would suck[windows]! I wouldn't even sleep in that room at night, lol. Ur room makes me think of the movie Disturbia starring Shia Labeouf & how his character peeps on his hot neighbor while she undresses. . . hope u have curtains.

_**Tiffany7898,loveSetoxSerenity4ever, elleelle, Silverwolf247, maxridelover, xSmallLadySerenity13, wittykittylizzie, Brii-Chan14 , mAdLyInLoVe, awesomegirl789, FoxyMonday, MarronChestnut, lavenblue, Guest, JFF, Gohan123, fkp5, kimdc413, Ren66, BTfan11, Kathryn, & Cornichon92. . . . **holy guacamole! Sorry I didn't individually awknowlede y'all but I didn't want the shouties to be longer than the chapter itself. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who's favorited & followed!_

_**You little perves :D Goten isn't the man whore you think he is! LOL. And I'm not going to focus much on Vegeta's shock to Bulla & Goten's relationship, I don't want it to be similar to my other story,** It's A Dad Thing**, in that way.**_

_**You guys. . . I feel bad. All of you are so happy, I feel like I'm about to shoot a puppy in the face( figuritively speaking). If my conscience wins the battle, you guys will remain happy. However. . . u wont understand until the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Bulla age 15- - Goten age 25- - -Bulma age 57- - Vegeta age 62- -**

**Sept. 9 [ 1 week of dating]**

Goten and I weren't keeping our relationship a secret on purpose, we just didn't think to tell anyone, so nobody knew.I guess my parents just assumed I was trying on clothes or hanging out with Marron everyday this week. Which is a little insulting. Didn't they once think that maybe my sudden good mood was because of a boy?

They did notice that the food in the fridge was disappearing overnight.

.

.

.

**Midnight**

I let Goten in through my window like I'd been doing every night. We kissed and hugged like we hadn't seen each other in days rather than just six hours.

Goten's stomach growled and he pulled away from our kiss.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

I rolled my eyes." Don't you eat dinner?"

"Yes." Goten answered. He smiled and patted his belly." I also like to eat dinner again at midnight."

.

.

.

We tip toed past my parent's room, both of us keeping our hands clamped over our mouths to stifle our giggles. Having Goten here without my parents knowing is dangerous, exciting ,and funny! _I can understand Mom not knowing Goten is here, but I didn't think Dad was as dumb as her. Why hasn't he sensed Goten's energy yet?_ Sometimes Goten forgets to suppress his energy, especially while we're kissing. Dad hasn't walked in on our make out sessions yet, which is a good thing.

Goten made me and him a gigantic sandwich, and headed back to my room to eat.

After we ate, I noticed how cute Goten's stomach looked. His stomach wasn't flat and sculpted, it had become slightly round like a pregnant woman's. I couldn't resist, I just had to poke him!

Goten groaned, and rolled on his side." Stop it Bulla. I just ate. You're going to make me puke."

I kept poking him until he rolled off the bed. Giggling, I dug through the first drawer of my dresser, and grabbed a black marker.

Goten backed away from me and stood in the center of my room." If you keep poking me. . . I'll. . . I'll tickle you until you pee your pants!"

" Try it and I'll break your fingers." I said, uncapping the maker and sitting on my knees in front of him. " Take off your shirt."

"Why?" He asked, reluctant to expose his belly to me.

"Just do it. I'm going to draw Majin Buu's face."

Goten sighed, and lifted the ends of his shirt to his chest." When you get fat I'm going to draw on your stomach."

"I'll never get fat," I snorted, scooting closer to draw Majin Buu's mouth on his belly button. It was at that moment Mom and Dad chose to walk in on us.

From their angle, all they saw was the back of my head and me sitting on my knees in front of him while Goten held his shirt halfway up, looking down intently at me. I don't know what their dirty little minds were thinking, but Goten had to quickly step to the side to avoid being kicked in the head by my Dad.

I gasped. That sudden movement ruined my drawing! _Dad ruined Majin Buu's smile!_

"What is going on in here!" Mom demanded, slapping the back of my head. It didn't hurt, but it annoyed me. She never hits me! .

.

.

.

Dad calmed down a little and ordered Goten and me to sit on the bed for an interrogation. Goten kept his hands on his lap, prepared to defend himself in case Dad decided to strike. Maybe it's because he'd just recovered from a broken arm that he wasn't very good at defending himself.

"How long have the two of you been. . ." Mom took a deep breath and forced herself to say it.". . .Sleeping together?"

"Seven days." Goten answered without thinking. I massaged my temple. Dad immediately punched Goten on the right cheek. _Idiot._

"We haven't been sleeping together like **that**!" I clarified, reaching out to keep Dad from punching Goten again." The most we do is kiss and hug each other. That's it!"

Mom stared hard at my face, but she didn't believe me.

"Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

"No." I growled, suddenly wondering how much Dad and Brother would miss Mom if something awful happened to her.

"What?" Goten cried, turning to Mom and me." You're pregnant? ALREADY?!"

Dad punched him in the center of the face.

I groaned, and shook Goten violently." STUPID! I can't get pregnant by just kissing you! Didn't your parents or Gohan have the talk with you when you were younger?"

"Yeah, Trunks did." Goten said, surprising us all.

I instantly stopped shaking him at the mention of my brother's name. Goten rubbed his bruised nose, which looked slightly crooked thanks to Dad. Since all of us were quiet ( Mom & Dad were stunned he didn't know how women get pregnant!) he decided to explain.

"It was on your fourteenth birthday party. I pulled Trunks away from his girlfriend and told him I wanted to kiss you, as you know, a birthday present.

"He put his arm around my shoulder and told me that I shouldn't kiss you because you are part Saiyan and would become pregnant if I kissed you. 'Don't kiss her unless you're ready to become a husband and father,' he said." Goten chuckled nervously." I guess he was just kidding, huh?"

Dad snorted." This brat isn't even a man! I forbid you from mixing our bloodline with his! If by some miracle the brat has it in him to knock you up!"

"Vegeta!" Mom snapped.

"I love him and you can't keep us from being together!" I challenged, standing up to meet with my father's glare. I took a small step back. His stare looked deadly." If you can't accept our relationship, then. . . I'll move in with him!"

"You will?" Goten asked, surprised.

"NO YOU WONT!" Mom roared, pointing her finger in my face.

Dad narrowed his eyes." Fine. Do what you want."

Ignoring Mom's protests, I walked to the window and Goten scooped me up in his arms. He glanced hesitantly back at my Dad, but Dad had already left the room. He didn't care what happened to me. Mom's shoulders slumped, and she stared down at the floor, seeing that my mind was made up. She couldn't do anything to keep me home. If Dad couldn't control me, what chance did she have?

"You'll always have a home here." Mom whispered.

.

.

.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Goten's neck as we flew through the night.

"Are you cold?" He asked, slowing his pace slightly, feeling me tremble against him.

"No."

" I can take you back home if you want." Goten offered, coming to a complete stop in the air.

"You are my home." I whispered, kissing him on the cheek." They're just jealous of our love, Goten. Mom and Dad only put up with each other because of me and Trunks. They argue and shout at each other everyday! They don't know what love is!"

"I don't know about that." Goten argued." My Dad has always said no one was a better match for Bulma than Vegeta. They are the fiestiest people we know. Maybe shouting and arguing is just their way of showing how much they care for each other."

"Just fly," I ordered, annoyed with his theory.

_That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!_


End file.
